Supreme Redemption
by ShurikenC
Summary: One is a Mafia King and the other a normal University student. They were destined to meet from the beginning even though it would end in tragedy. Loosely based off manga Haou Airen, NaruSasu
1. Prologue: A Destined Meeting

**A/N:** I'za back with another story! I'm really excited about it. Even though I haven't finished My Uzumaki yet, I had to get this out of my head before it drove me crazy. Don't worry though, I plan to completely finish the other story as well. Let me tell you the history behind this, don't worry, it's not long! So I was reading this manga called **Haou Airen **(If you haven't read it, you need too. Sorry though, it's a not yaoi, but its just as good) and I thought, hmm, I could so do a story about this. I added my own thoughts and extra things into it because I don't want to exactly copy the wonderful manga that I read. And it makes it better! I'za not a copy cat! Enough rambling though! Read the prologue and tell me what you guys think about it! The faster I get reviews, the faster I have the chapters out.

Big thanks to Seiyuumihatsu for helping me out with idea's. Where would I be without her!

**Important thing to know:** If the words are in bold and italics then the person is speaking in English. Please don't forget! You'll see what I mean.

**Warning**: Yaoi, crime, smexy situations, and lime in later chapters

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The last item was scanned on the black conveyer belt at the Supermarket. The young 18 year old male paid the recommended amount of money and grabbed the white plastic bags at the end. At the last effort the cashier tried desperately to grab his attention, biting her lip seductively and thrusting out her chest. The boy known as Sasuke Uchiha snorted. He gave her his best glare and walked out of the store. This always happened. Even a simple walk around the corner had multiple amounts of girls swooning around him. He did his best to ignore them but with his boyish looks, beautiful pale skin that lit up in the moonlight, and of course his coal black eyes and girls could never get enough of him. He adjusted the straps of the bags in his hands and continued his walk down back to his apartment. It was a beautiful night. The stars beamed down on the city illuminating each and every crevice of the buildings, while the air blew a nice gentle breeze across his face. Traffic was at a minimal, a few cars driving here and there. It was serene. Just like Sasuke liked it. He smiled slightly until the ringing of his cell phone disturbed him of his thoughts. He shifted the bag from his right hand to his left and fished out his Blackberry.

"Hello."

"Uchiha, what are you doing?" Came the voice of his close friend Tenten.

"Just stopped by the Supermarket to pick up a couple of things, I'm on my way home right now." He stopped at a crosswalk, looked both ways, and then jogged to the other side without the help of the pedestrian light. He was such a rebel.

"Don't tell me you're walking again. You have a car so why don't you ever drive it?" There was always concern in her voice. She was like another mother to him….well….only mother since his passed away not too long ago. But that's another story.

"Yea, and?"

"You know it's dangerous at night. You never know what might happen." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I know you didn't call me to give a lecture, what do you need?"

She mumbled to herself a little before she answered his question, "I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" Sasuke placed his phone to the crook of his neck and swung his bags to his other hand, than replaced his free hand with his phone.

"Remember yesterday when you left class early?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Sarutobi sensei dropped a five page essay that's due tomorrow."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean an essay!" He hollered into his phone, his voice echoing through the street.

"Calm down Uchiha. It's on the same material that we been going over in class and I'm sure with your genius mind it shouldn't take long at all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to walk again, "That's not the point Tenten. I wanted to relax tonight, not worry about school."

"Well I don't know what else to tell you."

He sighed in frustration, "Whatever, thank you for calling me though."

"No problem, see you tomorrow Sasuke. And I mean it about walking home when it's late. You never know who you might run into."

"Hn."

He closed his phone and pushed it back into his jeans, the slim gadget easily sliding into his pocket. Well wasn't this just great! Now he had to stay up all night to do more homework. Tenten was right though. He could finish it within an hour, but Sasuke was a perfectionist. Everything had to be done to his liking. Well, his movie would have to wait till another day.

He could see his car coming into his view so he knew he was close to his apartment. He had a 2010 silver Porsche Boxster. Sasuke had been eyeing the car since he was sixteen. He promised himself when he was eighteen that he was going to buy it, and he did a couple of months ago. Sasuke smirked just thinking of the day he got it. The salesmen didn't take him seriously. What kind of 18 year old kid comes in looking for their first car and decides on the most expensive one? Uchiha Sasuke did. He did have the money. And the salesman was happy to help him when he saw all the hundreds that Sasuke slapped down on his desk.

Sasuke 's been living on his own for the past two years now. Since the death of his parents and older brother Itachi, he's been living off of his inheritance money. But he wasn't one of those snobby rich kids that loved to flaunt their cash everywhere they went. Sasuke only bought what was needed. An apartment, clothes and food, and of course his car. Everything else was pointless. But he did splurge every now and then. Who wouldn't?

Sasuke shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He didn't want to think about his late family. It took a good two months before he was back to his normal broody self. A true Uchiha.

A few girls were crowded around the entrance to the apartment area where he lived, and he immediately decided to go the long way and take the sidewalk that was shrouded around trees. And since it was dark they wouldn't be able to see him. He smirked in victory when he was away from their eyes, but something told him to stop. So he did. He shifted all of his bags to his right hand and, like his body told him to, walked further into the bushes. Branches scratched and pecked at his face but he followed his instinct and continued to walk.

There was a lonely bush obstructing his view to what he knew what he was supposed to find. His heart started to beat faster. What the hell could be behind it? With a trembling hand he reached out and moved the large bush away. Laying helplessly on the ground was a man. Well what looked like a dead man. He wanted to turn and run away but his body wouldn't let him. The man was like a magnet that pulled the Uchiha to its center. What the hell!

_"_I might as well check to see if he's okay or alive at least." He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke placed the two bags down on the ground and knelt down beside the guy. With a trembling hand he reached out and turned the body over, slowly. Once the guy was successfully turned onto his back Sasuke peered over to get a good look at his face. He blushed a little. The man was…well….beautiful! Beautiful, but yet strange. On the top of his well-defined face sat strands of blonde hair that pointed in each and every direction. It had specks of dirt that clung to it, maybe from being outside for a while, but it still had its golden tint to it. Three identical lines sat on both sides of his cheeks and gave him more of a mysterious look, he sort of looked like fox. There were patches of dirt that clung to his face as well. He had to be in his early twenties. His cloththing was a little tattered as well. A slight a hole in his white t-shirt and dirt and grime on his jeans. It fascinated Sasuke even further. Why the hell was he on the ground in the middle of nowhere? Sasuke definetly didn't want to leave him alone now!

"Uh- mister?" He called out softly, "Are you alright?" There was no response, so he asked again. "Are you alive?"

"What kind of question is that Sasuke! Idiot!" He frowned a bit.

Still there was no answer. Sasuke swiped over the new found moisture on his forehead and shifted closer to the man's body. His nerves were somewhat better and his hand no longer shook. Long fingers skimmed over the guys shoulder and he quickly drew it back. The blonde groaned and grimaced slightly but didn't move from his position on his back. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked over the spot that he lightly touched. Was that blood? He looked at his fingertips to confirm his theory and surely enough it was stained with the color of red. Sasuke took a moment to analyze the situation. He was in school to become a doctor. Might as well get some early practice in. The most logical reason as to why he was laying on the ground had to be because of his wound from his shoulder. But what kind of infraction was it. A bullet hole? A stabbing? Maybe just a bad cut?

Sasuke pursed his lips together. _'Get yourself together Sasuke and look closer!'_

Sasuke shifted closer to the blonde but he was suddenly grabbed and thrown on the ground, a heavy body plopped onto his midsection as well. He winced slightly from the impact.

'_Fuck that hurt!'_

A warm breath hovered over his face and he slowly opened his eyes, they widened and locked fully on his _now_ captors eyes. The two orbs were red. Fiery red eyes! Sasuke shivered from his gaze, it was filled with so much hatred. Almost like he could kill someone and not even bat an eyelash. The blondes eyes narrowed even further as his face inched closer to Sasuke's.

"**_Who are you_**?" The blonde asked, with a menacing voice.

'_What the fuck did he just say?'_

It sounded like gibberish in Sasuke's ears. Was it English? Sasuke was genius at a lot of things but foreign language, no. He was a little rusty at English. It's been a while. He shook his head a little, "W-what? I-I don't understand." Sasuke whispered back with a timid voice. He hated how he sounded so weak, but he really didn't want to anger the man right now or worse, be killed.

"**_Who are you_**!" He asked again, waiting for an answer.

"W-what are you-"

And then he collapsed. He collapsed right onto Uchiha Sasuke's body. After a couple of minutes, with still no movement, Sasuke gently poked the guy's cheek. He sighed in relief when he felt no movement. Maybe he should have listened to Tenten after all.

* * *

So did you like it so far? Did it perk your interest enough? Even though I love to see how many hits I have and favorites, it makes my day even better when I see a review! You can just write update and I'll happy for the rest of the day! So, Go! Now! Bam!


	2. The Man Known As Naruto

**A/N**: Thanks to all the hits, reviews, and favorites that I got! I appreciate it! I hope you like the this chapter. Questions will slowly be answered as the chapters go on, so just hang on tight for me. No more rambling! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Nothing major but slight swearing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me? I pick the days of all days to be a good samaritan. But I'm supposed to do things like this right? I'm at school to be a doctor so I had no choice but to help him, right? Why couldn't I think and just call 911? Why didn't I call 911? I should have let them deal with it. Why the hell am I talking to myself?" Sasuke continued to run his fingers through the blonde spikes before him, while he rested his head on his other hand. Currently he was seated in front his couch on a chair with the blonde man resting before him. He treated his wounds to the best of his abilities. That consisted of ointment and a fresh bandage. It took some maneuvering to get his blood-soaked shirt off of him but he managed without waking the man up. He'd been knocked out since he dragged him to his house.

Yep! Dragged. Seriously dragged him to his apartment. And that was two hours ago. He would have asked for help but it would have been too suspicious for someone to have see him carrying an unconscious bloody man on his back. But there was that neighbor that lived a couple of doors down that insisted he needed helped. But Sasuke told him the first thing that came to his mind. He was a friend that was passed out drunk, fell into some dirt by being chased by a dog, and spilled a whole bottle of ketchup on his shirt earlier in the day from eating a hotdog. That was good right? Well his neighbor believed him. Sasuke was a University student after all. They did do stuff like that anyway.

Sasuke sighed. Well the man looked safe enough now. Except for those eyes. Sasuke shivered at the thought. Hopefully he won't have to witness them again. A slight movement on his fingers bought him out of his thoughts. He looked down and finally the poor guy was waking up. He grimaced again and slowly opened his eyes. But this time they were blue. A sky blue if you would say. Sasuke's breath hitched. Weren't they supposed to be red and filled with hate? It drew Sasuke in further and he didn't notice that he was staring too closely. The guys' eyes darted to the left and right before they landed onto obsidian eyes. Silence.

"Fuck! What hell am I supposed to say!" Sasuke thought inwardly, "Are you okay? Does it hurt? You should be thankful that I-"

A powerful grip snagged his shirt and threw him on the ground and not even a second later a heavy weight and a pair of scissors were at his throat. Why the hell did he leave those there in the first place? Of course the man could be a killer! Sasuke struggled a bit but the blade just dug further into his neck, but it didn't draw blood.

Sasuke swallowed and looked up and low and behold those eyes were back. The red eyes that gave him goose bumps. His body started to tremble.

"_**Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you**_!" The guy spoke lowly and slowly while taking in his surroundings. His eyes were still red as they looked at everything in the room then finally landed on Sasuke's face.

"I-I- I don't understand." Sasuke whispered with the pressure on his neck increasing. The guy noticed he was having trouble breathing so he pulled back a little.

"_**Anwser me!"**_ He growled deep in his throat.

To say Sasuke wasn't scared would have been a lie. He was terrified right now. Sasuke breathed slowly to calm down his beating heart. "Come on Sasuke say something, remember the language!" He thought while he found his courage again. "Think about what he would ask you."

He slowly looked up and stared straight into the guys' eyes, "_**I come in peace."**_

Silence. Complete silence for the next few minutes as the guy bore down into his eyes. The man furrowed his eyebrows as his lips pressed into a thin line; he was interpreting the sentence that was thrown at him. Sasuke could only hope that he said it right. He got his answer a few seconds later when the pressure was let up on his throat. The man sat up straight and placed the scissors beside Sasuke head. And the most peculiar thing happened. His eyes changed back to blue. Sasuke sighed inwardly. He was grateful now that he watched that stupid space movie yesterday.

Sasuke coughed lightly and rubbed at his throat, he already knew it would leave a bruise. The man mumbled quietly to himself and looked around his surroundings again. Sasuke relaxed a little until he could spot blood seeping through the guy's bandages. With all the movement it must have opened up a little. His guest winced slightly and looked at his bandaged shoulder.

"That's right! I helped you dobe so get off of me!" Sasuke spat out angrily. For a second he thought he was understood but the guy just turned his head away and started to slowly pull at his bandages. Sasuke frowned.

He sat up and batted the guys' hands away. "Stop before you make it worst." He mumbled while slowly unwrapping his work. Just like he expected, the wound was bleeding again. He touched the gaping hole and the man drew back slightly while pointing daggers at the Uchiha.

"Calm down you big baby," Sasuke smirked. He was happy the man couldn't understand him. He could insult him all he wanted, "Get up so I can wrap you back up." He made a waving motion with his hands and the guy slowly picked himself off of the floor. He sat back on the couch while Sasuke sat back on the chair a few inches away from him.

Sasuke grabbed his white sterile gloves, more ointment, and another clean roll of bandages and held them to the guys face. "I'm going to help you so stay still and don't try to kill me." The guy didn't respond. Sasuke took that as a signal to continue, so he leaned up closer and dabbed at the blood that was slowly seeping out. The guy made a face but sat still until Sasuke cleaned him back up and wrapped his shoulder back up. Sasuke flushed slightly as he reached around the guys back to secure it. The guy had a toned chest. Wasn't to loose or too tight. It was just perfect. Maybe he went to the gym, maybe not. The guy raised a delicate eyebrow at Sasuke and the raven flushed deeper. Fuck! He was staring again.

Sasuke cleared his throat while taking off his medical gloves. He placed them on a neat pile on the floor. He hated not knowing the blonde's name so he had to think of the right thing to say to convey his meaning.

"_**Me Sasuke**_." He said slowly while pointing with a finger at his chest. "_**You?**_" He asked while directing his finger at the man. The blonde followed his movement and nodded his head. Sasuke knew then that he understood.

"_**Naruto."**_ He replied back a few seconds later, Sasuke nodded back while pulling his finger away from Naruto's wrapped chest.

A low grumbling sound erupted through the air. Naruto looked away with a slight blush to his scarred face. It made Sasuke smile, and I mean smile slightly.

"So you're hungry, huh? Follow me." Sasuke stood up, while popping at his aching joints and made his way to his kitchen. He forgot Naruto didn't know what he said so he stopped and looked back at him. He made a _come here_ motion with his fingers and Naruto slowly rose from the couch and walked after him.

Sasuke's kitchen was small but it was aligned with meaning appliances. A microwave, toaster, of course a refrigerator and stove, and a coffee machine, and a mini TV that sat securely on his counter top. He loved that the most.

He walked up to his fridge and turned around only to come face to face with a wrapped tanned chest. Naruto was taller than him. A good five inches taller then him. No wonder it took him forever to make it to his apartment.

Sasuke scowled and slowly pushed him away, making sure he didn't touch his wounded shoulder, "Sit over there." Naruto followed his finger to a small island with three black stools aligned with it. Three chairs and one Sasuke? Yeah, he didn't get it either.

Naruto nodded again and sat at the place he was supposed to go. Sasuke turned back to his open fridge and looked at the food in it. It wasn't Friday so he didn't have his usual stock of groceries that were always piled in it. He sighed and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. The only quick thing he could make was ramen. Guess that would have to do. He grabbed a pack of it and held it in the air. Naruto's eyes immediately fell onto the small package and he licked his lips, his stomach grumbled louder. So the dobe had a taste for ramen, huh?

"Ramen it is." Sasuke said while grabbing a pan from a smaller cabinet. He placed water in it and sat the pan on his stove; he turned it on and waited for the water to boil. Normal people usually just popped it into the microwave with water but Sasuke liked to cook it this way. The way his mom used to make it. He frowned slightly then quickly shook the thought away. A few minutes later it was ready and he placed a steaming bowl of it along with a cup of water in front of the blonde.

"Bon' appetit." He replied with a smirk on his pale face.

Naruto stared at it, mumbled to himself, and then quickly inhaled its contents. Sasuke stared in awe. It seemed like it was his first meal in a long time. Naruto wiped at his sticky lips then slid the bowl back to Sasuke. Was he asking for more?

Naruto was lucky that Sasuke found four more packs of ramen hidden away in his cabinet. Sasuke cooked all three packs of it and Naruto inhaled it just like the first one, maybe even faster.

Naruto rubbed at his full stomach and sighed in content as he slouched more in his seat. Sasuke couldn't help but think he looked like a little child.

Sasuke admired his face even closer looked at the dirt and grime that clung to it.

"Naruto," He called out. The blonde looked up and put his attention on Sasuke, "Would you like a bath?"

Naruto frowned. Sasuke mentally slapped himself again for forgetting he couldn't understand him.

He walked over to him and placed his thumb and pointer finger over his nose and waved his other hand in front of it, "_**Stink."**_

Naruto glared at him while he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

"Follow me dobe." He sighed while walking out the kitchen. Naruto reluctantly got up and followed after him.

Sasuke made it to his bathroom and waited for Naruto to walk ahead of him. He reached into a side door and pulled out a clean towel and rag and handed it to the blonde. The blonde got the message and snatched the items out of Sasuke's hand. He glared some more then quickly pushed Sasuke out and slammed the door after him.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat, "I was just trying to help, you fucker!" He yelled over the now running water.

"Hn."

Sasuke made his way to his room and sat down in front of his laptop that was sitting on his desk. He rolled his shoulder's and started it back up. He was only able to get a few sentences in on his essay earlier so maybe now he could finish the whole thing. No telling when Naruto was going to finish.

30 minutes went by and there was still no sign of the blonde. What the hell was taking him so long? He stood up and was about to walk to the bathroom but a shadow stopped him in his tracks. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The only thing Naruto had on was a towel around his waist. Tiny droplets of water cascaded down his tanned body and slowly seeped onto his carpeted floor. Sasuke should've been angry right now but he couldn't look away from Naruto. He looked back up to his face and that golden hair clung to his face, water dripping from it as well. Everything about his body was…well….perfect, minus the gaping hole in his left shoulder. It was now bleeding again. He flushed slightly when he heard a snort come from the blonde.

"Hn. I gave you a towel for a reason, why didn't you use it." He said while looking away.

Soft padding filled his ears and Naruto was somehow closer to him, practically standing a few inches from his body. What the hell was he doing? Trying to seduce him?

"What do you want?"

Naruto reached out and tugged at his shirt. Sasuke frowned but caught on, "_**Clothes?**__"_

Naruto nodded and stepped back out of his personal space, the raven was thankful. Sasuke eyed him one last time then walked over to his closet. He was smaller than the blonde but he did have a over-sized pair of sweatpants that he loved to lounge in. They were his favorite and he really didn't want to hand them away but it was better than nothing. He couldn't have Naruto walk around in nothing but a towel, even though it did sound promising.

He walked back to his room and Naruto was still standing in the same spot as before. Sasuke walked up closer to him.

"I only have pants that'll fit you but it's better than nothing. Plus its easy access to your shoulder too."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to leave but was shocked when Naruto reached at his side and grabbed at the folds of his towel. Sasuke blushed and grabbed at his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't change in here you moron. Get out." He pointed to the door. Naruto smirked but continued to stay in place. Was he doing this on purpose? Sasuke clenched his teeth, grabbed at his arm, and pushed him out of his bedroom door. "Out!" He seethed.

Naruto snorted and walked back to the bathroom. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, pulling through any knots he found.

"Dumbass."

Once Naruto was somewhat decent enough, Sasuke applied more ointment and rewrapped his shoulder. It would be bad to send Naruto away this late at night so he opted to let him stay. He would deal with him in the morning.

He gave him a thick blanket and a pillow to lie on and led him back to the couch. He placed the items on the couch then turned back to the blonde, "I'll allow you to stay here tonight but in the morning you're out. I don't care where you go but you're not staying here. I have a life and even though I'm curious about yours you can't be here. You sleep here while I go to my room, got it?" Sasuke waited for a response but when Naruto didn't make an attempt to move or let alone say something he sighed and said the next best thing that came to his mind.

"_**Stay boy**_." Naruto got the message and glared as he sat down then stretched out on his couch. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at it then made his way back to his room. He knew he was acting like a child but Naruto got under his skin.

When an hour went by without the blonde disturbing him Sasuke was able to bathe himself and get a god three pages done on his essay. But he was getting sleepy, his eyelids were getting heavy and before he knew he was sound asleep at his desk. A few minutes went by when a person appeared beside him. He smiled softly and ran their fingers through the raven's hair. Sasuke looked so cute when he slept. He carefully picked him up and laid him on his bed, he grabbed the edge of his covers and pulled them over him. Sasuke still didn't wake up.

Naruto was about to go back to the living room but stopped when he seen his laptop still open. Curiosity got the best of him so he slowly tiptoed over and peeked at the screen.

Naruto read the screen and sat down at his desk chair, he cracked his knuckles and began to quietly type at the keyboard.

Sasuke didn't know how long he slept but he did know he never slept that good before. He felt like he was being protected the whole night. Like someone was watching him while he slept. He slowly sat up and frowned once he realized that he was on his bed. How did he get there?

"Good morning Sasuke," A voice called out to him. Sasuke frowned and looked around. His window blocked out most of the sun's rays but he did see a person. A person sitting indian style at the foot of his bed. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and reached for his lamp. He turned it on as his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto smiling at him.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for nearly an hour." Naruto stated with a playful roll of his eyes.

"No one asked you to wait for me dobe-" Sasuke paused and stared at the blonde again, all he got back was a big smile with gleaming white teeth. "What the hell? You understand me?" He whispered while slowly backing up closer to his head board. He still didn't trust him.

Naruto yawned and scratched at his neck, "Of course I understand you. What you thought I was dumb?"

"But I asked you if you understood me yesterday and you never said anything."

"Yeah, but you never asked me if I _spoke_ Japanese, and besides, it was fun messing with you." He clasped his hands together, "So, what's for breakfest?"

A kick to his stomach sent him flying to the floor. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair.

"Why life?"

* * *

Review Please and Thank You!

Quick Note: My other story will be updated soon for those that read it, just bear with me (hides under blanket)


	3. Unrevealed Secrets

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews I got. It inspires me to keep writing!...I feel like I need to write something else but...I can't think of anything...so...there you go! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Swearing and an unexpected event (dot dot dot)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Naruto complained while he poked at the two measly pieces of bread in front of him. His stomach showed his disaprovement as well with a loud grumble. He wanted ramen damn it!

"It's called toast you dobe. If you didn't eat so much yesterday then maybe you could have what you want today."

Sasuke turned back around to the counter to see if his coffee was ready. He really needed the caffeine right now.

He heard the blonde grumble and he couldn't help but smirk. A ding signaled that his beverage was ready so he grabbed his favorite coffee mug and filled the cup to the top. His eyes landed on the blonde and he could only shake his head at the scene. Both pieces of toast were gone from the plate, even crumbs that were expected to be around it were nowhere to be seen.

"That did nothing to my stomach." Naruto pouted, turning his body back and forth on the moveable stool.

Sasuke frowned, "Well why don't you leave and find food yourself."

"I can't." He said quickly while looking away.

"What do you mean you can't? You can't stay here forever. I helped you, fed you, and let you stay here for the night. I'm surprised I'm still alive." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a small sip of his coffee.

"I'm surprised you're still alive myself." Naruto replied with an evil look on his tan face. Sasuke shivered from his tone of voice. What was that supposed to mean?

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, while his fingers trembled a little around his blue mug. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto slowly came back from his thoughts, "What do you think I mean?"

"That you were going to kill me."

"Well that's stupid. You're my friend and I never harm my friends." There it was again. That voice. A voice of a murderer. Maybe he should have left him where he saw him. Sasuke breathed slowly and finally his body calmed down.

Sasuke took another sip, "So how did you end up on the ground yesterday?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck, "Uh I-I fell."

"You fell."

"Yep, I fell."

"Then how did you get that hole in your shoulder? It looked like an abrasion from a knife."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I was stabbed? I could have just fallen on a stick…..a very sharp stick."

"I never said you were stabbed." Sasuke smirked at the blonde, he was biting his lip.

"Well what other way could it be? I wouldn't be alive if I were."

"Why do you say that?"

"Wouldn't my attacker, if I had one, stab me more then one time to make sure I was dead?"

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to leave you for dead."

"That's a cowards move." Nauto's eyes started to furrow, almost like he was thinking of the past. Sasuke leaned further on the counter. This talk was getting nowhere.

"Anyways, I don't think a stick would puncture that deep and look like a shape of knife. Almost like a pocket knife." He scowled when he heard Naruto chuckle.

"You really thought a lot into this, didn't you?" He said while propping his head on his hand.

"Well what else am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." Sasuke drunk a mouthful of the strong liquid, it calmed his nerves a little bit more, "Anyway I still don't understand why you wanted to play whatever game you were playing and just talked to me. It would have made everything else much easier."

"I told you I was just playing with you. You know, I had to figure you out."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto sighed and interlocked his fingers together in front of him, "Let's just say I had to make sure you weren't the enemy. It would have been a bad thing if you were."

"By enemy you mean the person that stabbed you, right?" The raven smirked when Naruto pouted a little.

"I told you I fell on a stick," Sasuke snorted and took another mouthful of coffee, "But if you want to put it that way, then yes….my enemy if you would say."

"You still haven't answered my question usuratonkachi. Why? Why were you in this area? I know you're not full Japanese."

"Actually I'm half. My father was an American, while my mom was from here."

"Okay, that makes since but I'm just a little bit curious as to how you can speak Japanese so well." Sasuke didn't know exactly why he was asking him a lot of questions, but he had to get down to the core of this so called Naruto.

"I'm not dumb and could you not call me that name."

Sasuke smirked and placed his now empty cup in his sink, "Don't want to **m**_**oron.**_"

Naruto smirked back, "Oh so you know how to insult me in English but you don't know how to speak it that well, huh?"

"Hn."

"But I have to say I was quite impressed with some of the words you did say correctly."

"What makes you think some of them were wrong?" Sasuke was always right!

"Well the words were correct but you did say something that through me off," He paused, "_**I come in peace**_?" The corners of his mouth twitched and soon the room was engulfed with his laughter.

Sasuke flushed lightly, "You're so fucking childish."

"You don't know how hard it was for me not to laugh right then and there." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That was the funniest thing I heard all day." He almost toppled out of the chair as he held his stomach.

"You can stop laughing now. It wasn't that funny." Sasuke growled.

Naruto wiped at the corner of his eyes, "Obviously it was if I was laughing."

"Hn." He replied back like a true Uchiha.

Naruto chuckled a little more then stood up from the stool, he stretched his limbs back and forth. The popping noise made Sasuke cringe. "Oh I almost forgot."

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now"

"What makes…you…think…" Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked at the clock that was on his microwave. 12:30. His writing class started in thirty minutes. He cursed to himself while he ran to his room. He threw the first thing he saw on his slim body then took care of all his personal needs so all he had left was too grab his bag and his laptop…his essay. Fuck! Sasuke grabbed at his phone and checked the time again 12:35. 25 minutes to go before class started.

Sasuke felt like he was on a teeter totter now. Finish his paper and be late to class, or take his chance with what he got so far. He was the smartest person in the class. Sarutobi sensei wouldn't be too upset, right? He wasn't there when he scheduled the stupid essay anyway. That was a good excuse.

"Sasuke?"

"What!"

Naruto winced slightly from his tone, Sasuke was pissed. "We need to leave out now if you want to make it on time."

"How the hell would you know? And what do you mean _we_ need to leave now?"

"Just like I said. I'm going with you." Naruto started to grab at his tattered shirt and jeans. There was nothing else for him to wear anyway. Let alone fit.

"I'm going to school and you can either leave or wait until I get back." Though he inched a little for the latter. He couldn't deny that he was somewhat attracted to the blonde, even though he still scared him every now and then.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do while you're gone?" His bottom lip started to jut out.

"You'll figure something out," Sasuke grabbed a pair of sunglasses and stuffed his wallet into his back pocket. He grabbed his laptop and placed it in its respective cover, then placed it in his bag. He'll have to print out his paper in class to save some time. By now he was by the front door, "If you stay here don't open the door for strangers."

"I'm not a child you ass."

"Hn." Sasuke cut the conversation short and closed the front door. It was a beautiful day to walk to the prestigious Kyoto University, it only took Sasuke 30 minutes to walk to his school but he didn't have the time to do it now. Don't get it wrong, he loved his car but what he didn't love was all the extra eyes staring him down when he pulled into the parking lot. He hated the extra attention it gave him and also the people who loved to touch it and ask him a million questions about. Sasuke pushed all the negative thoughts away and climbed into his car. With his bag in the passenger seat, he secured his black sunglasses on his face, a single button was pressed that made an open-roofed appear in seconds, when everything was good to go he revved the car up, backed out of his parking space, and sped off down the road.

Thankfully the traffic was at a minimal, (along with any policemen) and Sasuke arrived at the University promptly at 1:00. He pulled into the first spot he could find, grabbed his bag and climbed out of his car. He shrugged off putting the roof back up. One he didn't have time, and the other, no one would dare touch his car. The whole school knew who it belonged to.

He jogged to the English department and made his way to the classroom. Everyone looked with curious eyes at the dismantled Uchiha. Sweat was present on his face, he wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, and had a pair of black flip-flops on his feet. It was like they never seen him like that before. Sasuke flipped his bangs back and straightened out his clothes, he gave a look that said what-the hell-are-you-looking-at-its-like-you-never-seen-me-dress-like-this-before-and-even-though-I'm-late-fuck-off-. It worked and slowly but surely people started to look away, except Sarutobi sensei.

"It's not like you to be late Uchiha-san," He said while grabbing his roll sheet. Hopefully he wasn't taking off points.

"Forgive me," Sasuke bowed out of respect, "Let's just say a lot of things _popped_ up between yesterday and today."

His teacher nodded so Sasuke walked to the upper levels of the class and took his usual seat beside Tenten. Tenten opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Sasuke dropped his head on the desk in front of him. Their conversation would have to wait till later.

* * *

"Today isn't your day, is it Uchiha." Tenten voiced out as her and Sasuke walked out of their final class for the day.

"You think I don't know that!" He spat out while taking a sip out of his water bottle. "I haven't had a bad day like this in a long time."

"Well at least you got your paper finished. And even for Sarutobi sensei to grade it in one day and personally tell you that it was the best in class. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"But that's the thing."

"What?"

"I know for sure I didn't finish it yesterday. I fell asleep on my desk and I had about three more pages to write."

Tenten shrugged, "Well maybe you don't remember. It's not like somebody snuck in your room and finished it for you."

"Yeah, maybe your…." The raven stopped and clenched his fist tighter around the water bottle, the plastic crumbling in on his strength. It made since now! The reason he woke up in his bed. The reason his laptop magically closed when he knew for sure it was open we he fell asleep. The reason his paper got finished when he wasn't the one who did it. Why would Naruto do that?

"Sasuke! Come back to earth please!" Tenten said while waving her hand in his face.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter?"

Sasuke felt a headache coming on, "Sorry, I had a long night yesterday and my body's trying to catch up with it." He replied while rubbing at his temples.

"Did something happen to you last night?" She said with her smirk on her face, the wind blew but her two buns sat tightly on her head.

"Of course not. I just watched a movie, started my paper, then accidently fell asleep while typing it."

"Whatever you say."

"Hn."

They made it to the parking lot a few minutes later with them standing beside Tenten's car. They were engaged in a small conversation until something caught her eye.

"Uh-I-I just remembered I have to do something for my grandmother so I'll see you later Sasuke." Tenten spoke awkwardly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Your grandmother lives five hours away."

"Well I just got to go okay." She hurried to the driver's side of her car and pulled out of her spot quickly, without running over Sasuke that is.

"What the hell was her problem?" He mumbled to himself while turning around, only to run into somebody.

"She probably left because of me. I am a scary person."

'_So that's the reason why she wanted to get away'_

Sasuke couldn't help but frown, he really didn't want to deal with him right now, "What do you want Suigetsu." He said through clenched teeth.

"Now is that the way you talk to your boyfriend," Suigetsu responded while placing his palm on the ravens' cheek. Sasuke immediately smacked it away.

"How many times do I have to tell you we're not together anymore?"

"Until you get it through your thick skull that you will never find somebody else better than me," Suigetsu grabbed at his arm as he squeezed it tightly. Sasuke winced. He forgot how strong he was.

At first Suigetsu and Sasuke were the perfect couple. They were always together. In classes, at lunch, even out in the town on occasions. But as time went by Suigetsu started to get demanding. Especially when Tenten came around. Apparently she was getting too close to Sasuke and slowly driving him away from Suigetsu. Sasuke would blow him off to spend a day with her instead of him. One day Suigetsu confronted him about it and Tenten ended up getting hurt when Suigetsu meant to grab at Sasuke. Instead of Sasuke getting his head slammed on the ground, Tenten threw herself in front of him and had to get stitches on her head. That's the only reason she wore her hair in two buns each and every day, to hide the scars and slight hair lost.

Sasuke started to struggle further but another body appeared beside him, they grabbed at Suigetsu's wrist and squeezed it harshly. He could have sworn he heard a slight crack. Suigetsu cried out softly and had no choice but to release Sasuke from his grip.

Sasuke looked to his right as his eyes widened at the person beside him. "Sasuke, I've been looking for you." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sasuke rubbed at his now bruised arm and blushed lightly. He was glad he was here, but yet somewhat fearful. How did he find him when the school was so spread out? Better yet, how did he get there? His eyes roamed over Naruto's body, where did he get those clothes from? Orange?

"Who the hell are you?" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the youth in front of them, he was clenching his wrist securely to his chest.

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, almost like he was protecting him. "Let's just say I'm a friend," He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah," He sputtered back shortly.

"Well this has nothing to do with you…."

"Naruto."

"Naruto, so step aside and let the grown-ups play."

The air seemed to thicken and Sasuke immediately remembered that feeling. He stepped beside Naruto and looked up at his face. And there it was. Those eyes were back. The firery red eyes. Even Suigetsu shivered a bit.

"W-what the hell is wrong with your eyes?"

Naruto looked over his body until it landed on his face, he gave a smile. "What are you talking about?" Slowly his eyes changed back into blue.

Sasuke knew it was time to intervene, "Let's go Naruto."

"Whatever you say Sasuke."

"You can't run from me forever Sasuke. I'll see you around." And with that Suigetsu walked away towards the school. Naruto watched him until he was out of eyesight.

"Who was that?" He asked quietly.

"No one important." Sasuke said with a shake of his head. Naruto snorted then put his full attention on the Uchiha. "Che, yeah right…..what I do?"

"How the hell did you find me, no better yet, how did you get here?"

Naruto shrugged, "I asked around your apartment complex. This one guy even gave me the directions. But I did get lost. I'm not familiar with the area…what now?"

"Where did you get those clothes from? There's nothing orange in my wardrobe."

Naruto laughed suspiciously and rubbed at the back of his neck, "You know what, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's go home dobe."

"Aww, so it's my home too. Well I'll be honored to go back to _our_ home."

"You know what I mean. We'll deal with this later." He turned to walk away but Naruto stopped him by grabbing at his arm. The blonde had a posture of what a little kid would look like if he had to go to the bathroom.

"I gotta take a piss." He grabbed at his crotch with both hands, Sasuke flushed and looked away from the sight.

"And you decided to do this now? Where ever you were earlier, why didn't you go then?" Sasuke asked while looking everywhere else besides at him.

"I didn't have to go then but don't worry, I'll be back. I saw a bathroom not to far from here." He nodded towards a couple of doors at the side of the building.

Sasuke sighed, "I might as well go with you since your not familiar with the school."

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes, no!"

"Why?"

"Uh," He bit his lip a little, "Because it might turn into something else, and trust me. You don't want to be anywhere near the area if it-."

Sasuke cut him off, "Just go, Naruto and hurry up."

"Got it." Naruto replied while he jogged off.

* * *

Suigetsu had just left the nurses' office and was in the process of walking to his car. That Naruto fellow had some strength. Luckily he only sprained it and not broke it. He mumbled to himself and walked down the now empty hall. But something didn't feel right. Almost like something or someone was watching him. A noise had him turning behind him, but there was nothing there. Maybe he was just hearing things? He turned back around but ran into someone, the impact was hard and he fell to the ground.

"Watch where the fuck you're going?" He growled while finally looking up. He immediately regretted it though. What was he doing here? "What the hell do you want?" Suigetsu tried to sound unaffected by the intense gaze he was receiving but it was hard.

"I wouldn't worry about that," The person stepped closer to him then bent down to his level, "Do you have any last words you would like to say?" Suigetsu tried to get up and run but the person grabbed at his wrist and a snapping sound echoed down the hall. He hollered in pain as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Hurts don't it? But you hurt someone else. Someone that's very important to me." They spoke evilly and Suigetsu started to tremble. "Do you know who that is?"

"Wh-what are you doing? Let go of me!"

The guy sighed and pulled away slowly, "That I cannot do my friend, see you later."

The only thing that could be heard was an eerie scream then total silence. A guy placed his hands behind his head and walked away whistling a tune only he knew.

* * *

"I should of have known you were finished already." Sasuke smirked while placing more ramen in front of Naruto. The blonde smiled.

"You know me too well, teme."

Yep, Naruto thought of a new name to call him. "Hn." Sasuke was about to walk back into the kitchen but the TV stopped him in his tracks. The news was on.

_Earlier today the body of a University student was found dead on Kyoto campus grounds. Reports say that there was fracture to the wrist, two broken ribs," the news reporter paused, "and the guys' neck was snapped in half. The police are doing their best to find the culprit and as of now all classes will be cancelled until further notice. The police are asking for anybody who has any information about this terrible murder to do not hesitate and contact them immediately._

Then there it was. The picture of the guy popped out on the screen. Sasuke started to get light-headed. But how is that possible? He just saw him not to long ago? What was it that the lady said again about his injuries? A fractured wrist? Sasuke paled and looked down at Naruto. He was slowly eating his noodles with an evil smile on his face. Almost like he was happy that Suigetsu was dead.

"Well, isn't that a bummer, eh Sasuke?" He took that moment to sip at the broth in the bowl.

The next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke was on the ground.

* * *

Oh'za no! Our first killing? I wonder what will happen? (Dun...dun...duuuuun!)

In the next chapter we'll learn a lot more about Mr. Naruto and four more characters will make their appearance (Squeals) I can't wait! Can You?

**Review Please and Thank You!**


	4. Revealed Secrets

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews I got! We have a long chapter here. Things are starting to move forward for Sasuke and Naruto, hehe. Let's just say Naruto's a real bad ass in this chapter! Okie dokie! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Cursing and two unexpected killings (you have been warned)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Haou Airen

* * *

There was a light tapping against a pale cheek the next day. The hits were barely a brush but soon turned much harsher. Sasuke sprang up from his laying position and looked around. Sweat clung to his face and clothes, his face was flushed red. His stomach still felt a little queezy. Basically he felt like crap. Utter crap. He swiped over his face and cringed when he felt all the excess moisture that accumulated there.

"Sasuke," A familiar voice called out to him, "about time you woke up, you scared the shit out of me."

Sasuke turned towards the voice and couldn't help but slightly back away from it, "Why are you backing away? Do I smell that bad?" The voice chuckled.

"Get out." Sasuke whispered slowly.

"What did you say?" A hand lightly brushed over his arm, he jumped back further until he felt what seemed like his head board hit his back.

"I said get out!" He screamed louder, "I don't want you here anymore Naruto!" Obsidian eyes finally landed on blue.

The blonde pouted lightly, "What do mean you don't want me here anymore. I can't live without your ramen teme."

"I'm not fucking around Naruto! I know what you did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke calmed down a bit. Maybe he was doing the wrong thing right now. He needed to take a different approach about the situation. Sasuke quickly jumped out of his bed and ran towards his living room. With speed like a agile cat, he grabbed at his house phone and immediately fumbled with the buttons to call a number that every citizen knew. Once his hand stopped shaking, he finally got to the 9-1- before he was tackled to the ground. Naruto grabbed at his wrist and pinned them beside his head, he secured his weight evenly on the Uchiha so there was no escape. Sasuke winced a little from the impact, then looked up towards the blonde.

"What were you about to do Sasuke." Naruto asked with an impassive face.

Sasuke's chest started to rise and fall quickly, "N-nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing to me."

"Well don't think," He struggled a little at his restraints, "Let go of me." He seethed quietly.

"That I cannot do," Naruto smiled a little bit, "unless you tell me who you were about to call."

Sasuke growled deep in his throat, "If you must know I was about to call the police! I know what you did!" He yelled into Naruto's face, spit flying out as well.

Naruto ignored the spray of moisture, "And what did I do Sasuke."

"You killed him….you killed Suigetsu."

Silence. Then laughter. Loud laughter. "You think I (a little snort) killed (a chuckle) that man?" He threw his head back and laughed again.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Don't give me that crap, the reporter said that one of his many injuries was a fractured wrist which _you_ did yesterday! I heard the crack!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes I did squeeze his wrist hard but I didn't break it. I'm not that cruel. And two that's all I did. I wasn't the one who snapped his neck! I'm not that fucking crazy to kill a man!" His voice became cold.

"You told me not to follow you yesterday when you went to the bathroom. That's a perfect time to kill somebody!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Stop talking stupid! Do I look like a killer to you?"

"Yes."

"Stop thinking so much into things!"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't!"

Naruto couldn't win. He knew it. Why did Sasuke have to be so stubborn? The blonde looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, "If you must know, the real reason why I wanted to go by myself was because I wanted my shoulder to bleed again. I purposely touched it to make the wound open up again."

"That makes no since what so ever. Why would you want that?" Sasuke asked with a glare. A smirk tugged at Naruto's lips

He leaned down and whispered towards his ear, "I like it when you touch me. Every time you have to change my bandage your fingers lightly graze against my chest. Did you know that one of my sensitive spots is my chest," He gave a slow lick to his ear, "_Sasuke_."

Sasuke blushed tremendously, "That doesn't explain anything."

Naruto pulled back some and smiled, "I was hoping my shoulder would bleed again so it would give you a reason to touch me."

"Hn."

"Aww, lookey here…it's bleeding again."

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe." Naruto's face turned serious, his eyes becoming a deep blue of sincerity, "Sasuke, listen to me when I say this." The raven's eyes darted to his pinned hands. Naruto caught the gesture and pulled his hands away, "Even though we met two days ago I can't help but feel the need to watch over you, protect you. As I said before I never hurt any of my friends. You mean a lot to me. I may seem scary at times but that's only in my nature. I've been through a lot of shit in the past 21 years of my life. I may hurt people but I would never stoop as low as to kill somebody. It was a tragedy of what happened to Suigetsu. But you have to believe me. I did not kill him!"

Sasuke really wanted to find a signal, a gesture to pin Naruto to all the stuff that happened since he came into his life. But sadly he couldn't. The blondes' words seemed true in his ears. Maybe he did think too much into things? Sasuke realized his mistake and immediately felt bad for all the things he thought and said about the blonde.

Sasuke turned his head to the side when he felt his face heat up again, "Sentimental bastard."

Naruto chuckled a bit and finally got off of him, he reached out a hand and helped Sasuke stand up,

"Stay right there while I get some more bandages to stop the bleeding again, but I'll make sure not to touch anywhere on your chest." Sasuke called over his back, while walking back to his room.

"Yeah, yeah." As soon as Sasuke disappeared around the corner Naruto's once smile soon turned cold, a slight tinting of red forming in his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think they have ramen flavored ice cream?" Naruto exclaimed brightly, while his blue eyes skimmed over the different flavors of ice cream in the case in front of him.

They were currently at an ice cream parlor deciding on what to get. Since classes were cancelled till further notice Naruto insisted Sasuke take him out and show him around town. Sasuke asked why he didn't know the area since he was here, but Naruto brushed him off. He was still hiding something. But he kept avoiding the question. Sasuke gave up. The interrogation would have to wait.

The girl behind the case giggled when she looked over the blonde's childish antics. Naruto looked over her face as well and winked at her, making her blush. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. Was he really flirting with her? Right in front of him? Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. '_What the hell am I thinking? It's not like we're together._'

"Don't you get enough of eating it all the time? Why would you want ice cream in that flavor?" Sasuke stated with a glare.

"Because it would be epic!" He beamed proudly.

"Hn. Epic failure."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now pick something _edible_ or we're leaving." Sasuke said while pointing at the case, "We're already holding up the line."

"Cruel bastard," Naruto mumbled, he gave one more look over the case till he found what he wanted, "Then give me a banana split with no nuts, ten cherries on top, I want vanilla ice cream on the right, strawberry ice cream on the left, and coffee ice cream in the middle, only two glop's of whipped cream, and I want white fudge instead of chocolate drizzled all around it..….please."

"What kind of concoction is that? It's not even a banana split anymore!" Sasuke said in awe.

"Yes it is, I'm still getting a banana with it." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, his orange shirt bunching up around his shoulders. Before they came to get ice cream they stopped to get Naruto some more clothes. And of course he chose a orange shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and flip flops. Weird combination but somehow the color went well agaisnt his tanned skin. Sasuke threw those thoughts away and glared at the blonde.

"Do you think that she will really fix that shi-"

"Here you go sir, one banana split with no nuts, seven cherries on top, vanilla ice cream on the right, strawberry on the left, and coffee ice cream in the middle, only two sprays of whipped cream, and white fudge instead of chocolate drizzled all around it."

Naruto thanked the girl while he carefully took his sundae from her hand, he turned to Sasuke and smirked, "What was that you said about her not fixing it?"

Sasuke blushed a little, "Hn." His eyes roamed over the case before he decided on a banana split as well _but_ the normal way.

Since the parlor was a little crowded they opted to sit outside where it was a minimal crowd. Plus, it was a good breezy day. They sat opposite of each other, with Naruto facing the street and Sasuke with a view of the shop.

"How's your ice cream dobe." Sasuke said after scooping some ice cream into his mouth.

"It's very good teme. Just the way I like it."

Sasuke couldn't help but admire Naruto's face. Especially when the wind blew his blonde hair making them fan out around his visage. The way he ate his ice cream. The way he licked the extra remnants away from his pink lips. The three mysterious scars that were on his cheeks. Naruto was strange, but beautiful. And he knew it.

"Am I that sexy to look at?" Naruto replied while smiling.

Sasuke scowled, "Don't get ahead or yourself _**moron**_."

"I'm not _**duck butt.**_"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hn."

They went back to eating their ice cream until something peculiar caught naruto's eye. He couldn't help but peer at the three men across the street that were staring at him. They looked like ordinary people to the eye but Naruto knew better. They were eyeing him down. Waiting for him to move.

"So they found me, huh?" He whispered to himself, he slowly put his spoon down and stood up. The three guys across the street moved as well, slowly making their way across the street. Naruto frowned a bit. Were they planning to do something out in the open?

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked while wiping his lips on a napkin. Naruto just looked at him and did the next best thing he knew.

He reached down, grabbed his flip flop, pulled his arm back, and threw it as far as he could. Many bystanders that were around them looked in awe. Sasuke shook his head and reclined further in the wooden chair.

"Oh-Darn-Clumsy-Me-I'll-Be-Right-Back."

He gave a small smile then ran the way he threw his shoe.

"If you start bleeding again don't expect me to patch you up." Naruto waved his hand in the air and turned at a corner, out of Sasuke's eye sight.

Sasuke shook his head and went back to his ice cream oblivious to three other figures following after the blonde.

Once Naruto deemed it was safe enough away from the wandering eyes of people, he stopped in a small alley. The ground was thick with grime and mud, the buildings on both sides of him looked worn out and patched up, he could even see small rats scurrying away. They were smart. Something was about to go down. Naruto couldn't wait. It had been a long time since he'd been in some real action. But there was no way Sasuke could find out. Naruto didn't lie when he said that he wanted to protect him. And if that meant keeping him out of his loop and stopping anybody that hurt or aggravated him in anyway, Naruto was ready. Adrenaline started to pump in his veins. It was time.

One guy materialized in front of him, he leaned against the wall and propped his left leg up against it, "I see you've been hiding." He said while looking over Naruto's form. The blonde couldn't quite get the picture of his face because he was leaning too far into the shadows. It didn't matter though. He would be dead soon.

"Is that what you call it? Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." Naruto replied back while placing his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers together.

"If you weren't out shopping for clothes and getting ice cream, maybe you could have spotted us sooner, right Nagato?" Another person appeared at his right side.

'_So they've been following me for that long huh?'_

"So if you were following me around for so long, why didn't you make a move?"

"We like to lay low in the shadows, you know, work out the best plan for attack?" The one known as Nagato said, he still stood at his position along the wall. Was he scared?

"And the best plan involved watching me from across the street," Naruto looked over his attire, and couldn't help but smirk, "while wearing the colors of the Akatsuki organization. Yeah, that was smart."

A sharp grab around the neck had him face first to the brick wall followed by a strong metallic flavor in his mouth, "What the fuck would you know about our organization?"

'_So that's where the last one was hiding.' Oh, it's a girl...who cares.'_

"If you haven't noticed who I am then you must be dumb as fuck. I know everything."

A snort filled his ear, "Oh we know who you are," The girl rolled her eyes, "The one known as the _oh so great and powerful_, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto was pressed harder into the wall, more blood filling into his mouth.

He chuckled a bit, "That is what they call me isn't it."

"I'm getting tired of your bullshit! We want some answers and we're not leaving until we get it."

The blonde chuckled again, "Well it's a small world because I wanted to ask a couple of questions myself but it seems you guys have other things in mind."

"You know we have other methods to get what we want," The guy to his right said while stepping a little closer.

"And what might that be Yahiko-san?"

The guy stammered a bit. How did he know his name when he never said it? He straightened up further and gave Naruto a look of arrogance. "We know what you're looking for and we know where he is."

"Yahiko!_"_ He looked towards Nagato, "What?"

"Our orders were to interrogate and then kill. We can't give out too much information and blow our cover."

"Tch. Why should we care? He's going to die anyw-"

The movement was quick. So quick that nobody knew he even moved. Yahiko was now in the hands of the blonde. His original holder lying on the ground. Naruto grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled her higher up the wall.

Spots danced in front of Yahiko's eyes. What just happened? Hee blinked a couple of times to clear his view then looked down upon a very pissed Naruto.

"You better tell me where he is or you'll definitely regret it." Naruto said deep in his throat. He was starting to lose his patience.

Yahiko still thought he had the advantage so he continued to speak, "Or you'll what? Why don't you go back to that pale looking fellow and cry on his fucking shoulder? That is…if he's still alive."

Naruto hung his head lower until his blonde hair covered his eyes. First they insult him, and now Sasuke. Were they crazy? Silence. Then laughter. Pure evil laughter. "Do you know what happens to people who look into my eyes when they change color **(1)**?"

The air started to thicken and Yahiko couldn't figure out why his body started to tremble. But Nagato knew. He knew what was coming. And he knew what was about to happen.

The once stationary Nagato started to move farther away from Naruto and his soon to be dead comrade.

"And what's that!"

Naruto took that moment to raise his head and those once blue orbs were now tainted with red, he gave a wicked smile. "Well instead of telling you why don't I show you. I'm sure you're going to love it."

"Yahiko get away from him!"

It was too late. A horrible crack echoed through the alley followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. A now dead body. Naruto smiled again. This was what he'd been waiting for all day. He was going to make sure it wasn't in vain.

"You son of a bitch!" Nagato yelled, but continued to keep his distance from the monster in front of him. He wanted to run away so bad but his legs wouldn't move. His eyes went to the other person that was with him, _**"**_Don't just stand there Konan! Kill him!"

"Bu-But Nagato he just kil- killed him in like five seconds. What am I supposed to do!"

"Yes, Konan," blue eyes appeared before the one known as Konan, "What are you going to do?" She had a look of horror on her now white face and it only made Naruto happier. He loved to see that expression. Konan started to back up but tripped over what seemed to be nothing, Naruto chuckled a little.

"Now, now you don't have to be afraid of little ol' me. Just answer my question and I might let you live. But choose wisely. You don't want to end up like my good friend Yahiko….do you?"

Konan looked over to his lifeless friend then back at the blonde. Slowly she started to stand up but it was on shaky legs. She really didn't want to die right now.

"They tricked you. He's not he-here anymore, or rather he wasn't here in the first pal-pal-place."

"Konan! Shut the hell up!" Nagato growled from afar.

"Well what else am I supposed to say!**"** She growled back, without taking his eyes off of the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes at their childish banter. "And why would they pull a stunt like that Konan?" He asked while letting the girls name roll off his lips slowly.

"That man knew that you would bring the five Heavenly Kings with you. They are the strongest group of men right next to you, that is. Your people are known to kill on the spot without even batting an eyelash and the Akatsuki didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed to appear."

"Is that so?" Naruto murmured while rubbing at his chin, stubble pieces grinding on his fingers. He really needed a shave. Maybe Sasuke had a razor back home. "Konan!"

"Yes!"

"One final question. How did you guys find me so quickly?"

She looked towards Nagato for a little bit. Once she realized that she wouldn't get any help he spoke,"One is a spy."

"Konan! Shut up!"

"I figured as much," The blonde rubbed at the back of his neck, "Konan!"

"W-what is it Kyuubi-sama."

Naruto smirked. The kid was really scared. He loved it, "Since you answered my questions respectively I'll spare you. But go. Tell your so called boss that he'll regret ever messing with me. And if any harm shall come to the person I'm looking for, then there will be a war."

"Yes Kyuubi-sama!" Konan sent one final glance at Nagato then took off away from the alley. Yep. Nagato knew he was fucked now.

"Nagato-san I knew I seen your face somewhere." Naruto said while slowly stepping up to him. He kept his arm interlocked behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do. Do you know how bad my shoulder hurt two days ago? I was passed out for hours because of the poison that was on the blade."

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm not dumb. The Akatsuki are well-known for their powerful poisons that they create. And you so happened to have some of it on the knife that went through my shoulder."

"You should have been dead! I made sure to drench the whole blade in it!"

"You'll have to try much harder my friend, my immune system is pretty good." Naruto was evem closer now, just a few inches away. "By the way, if your still alive go on and talk to Sasori for me and tell him to perfect it some more before lackeys like you go around willingly stabbing people!"

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Nagato grabbed at the hidden knife in his pocket and secured it tightly in his hands. Adrenaline rushed into his veins as he stepped towards Naruto and began to swing it wildly.

With every swing that Nagato made, Naruto dodged it perfectly and soon Nagato was on the ground. Naruto threw his weight down on his midsection and placed the knife at his throat. How he stole the knife from him. He didn't even know.

"You'll never get away with this! More powerful men will come and they'll kill you! And maybe _he'll_ be there as well to deliver the finishing blow!"

Naruto shrugged, "I highly doubt that. The fucker didn't have the balls to follow me over here. He waited till I was gone to make his move. What a fucking coward. But it's okay. You will pay the price in his place. As I always say," He took that moment to shove the blade deep into Nagato's throat, a light spray of blood flew on his face and shirt, "A life for a life."

Naruto climbed off of him as soon as his chest stopped moving. He frowned a bit about the mess on his shirt. Sasuke was going to kill him.

"Fuck!"

A shadow hovered over the Uchiha when he scooped up the last bit of his ice cream. He immediately knew who it was. "What took you so long…..dobe…..."

"It took me longer then I thought to find it…..what?"

"Where the hell is your shirt?" He couldn't help but roam his eyes over the tan chest in front of him.

"Uh….somebody stole it?"

"Somebody stole it."

"…sure…let's go with that!"

"Are you doing this just to get attention," Sasuke's eyes darted to the many other eyes staring at the blonde. "Or is it to tease me?"

Naruto leaned down close to his ear, "It's a little of both. I like the attention you give me."

Sasuke stood up abruptly and walked away, "Hn." He heard the blonde chuckle as he jogged up behind him.

They were almost to Sasuke's apartment when something caught Sasuke's eye, "What happened to your flip-flop."

Naruto looked down and noticed only one foot had a beige flip-flop attached to it, "Uh….I lost that too?"

"Dobe."

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke called while placing a grape into his mouth. They were currently seated in his living room watching a movie. Actually, it was more like Naruto was watching the movie while Sasuke ocasionally gazed. He wanted to do something. And that was get to the unsolvable mystery of Naruto.

"Yes, teme."

"Did you live in Japan all of your life?" Naruto stiffened for an instance but Sasuke saw it, and it just perked his interest even more. "I mean since your mother is Japanese, which must mean that your father met her over here."

"I guess you could say that." He replied soon after.

"What do you mean?"

"My father indeed met my mother in Japan. But we never stayed over here for too long. Things happened and my father and I were forced to leave."

"Forced to leave?"

"Many people disapproved of the marriage between my mother and father. You could almost call their act of love, trivial in the eyes of their superiors."

Sasuke leaned up further in his chair, "Superiors? You almost make it seem like they were part of some kind of mafia."

"And what if they were? Would that make a difference?" Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke eyed him curiously, "Hn. Give me a break. The mafia? Like those people really exist." Sasuke placed his now empty bowl on the table beside the couch, he reached for the remote and started flipping through channels. The movie was about to go off anyway.

"You have no idea." Naruto mumbled while standing up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"And what are you going to change into? Most of your clothes are dirty and you _lost_ your shirt remember."

"I'll just have to walk around in a towel now, wont I?"

Sasuke snorted, "Do whatever you want." Naruto smiled and walked in the direction to the bathroom. Once the sound of water filled Sasuke's ear he went back to watching TV. There was nothing else to watch so he turned on the news. They were going over the weather for the upcoming days until a headline report cut them off.

_Earlier today around three o'clock the bodies of two young men were found dead in an abandoned alley. One was seriously stabbed to death at the neck, while the other appeared to have had a broken neck. Was this a cincidence for one of the bodies to have had the same injuries as the other did yesterday? Or are we dealing with an upcoming serial killer? As of right now the police do not know but are doing their very best to get to the bottom of this tragedy. The police do a have one piece of evidence that was found at the crime scene, _The clipped switched to a picture of the evidence. Sasuke's eyes widened with horror at what popped up on the screen , _this orange shirt, which was covered with blood, was found in a nearby garbage bin just a few feet away from the crime scene. The police are happy for even this little piece of evidence to give them some kind of lead. Once again, if anybody knows anything that might have happened do not be afraid to contact the nearest police station._

"It couldn't be," Sasuke whispered to himself, his eyes took a quick glance towards the bathroom door, "That couldn't be his shirt. He wouldn't do that. He told me he would never kill anyone."

But everything made since. All the pieces fell back to the blonde. How could Sasuke be so dumb? Who else would it be? That was definitely Naruto's shirt, the shirt that he _supposedly_ lost.

"I let a mass murderer in my house." Tears started to well-up in his eyes, "I let the lying bastard in my house! I'm going to be killed!"

A sharp knock on his door sent him flying on the ground. Sasuke slowly made his way back on now shaky limbs. Maybe it was Tenten? She'd been taking martial art classes since she was a baby, maybe she could help him? He gave a small smile out of triumph, rubbed at his burning eyes, then quickly made his way to the door.

"Tenten I'm so glad you're here, you've got to-oof!"

A sharp impact to his stomach immediately had him to the ground struggling for breath. He coughed, wheezed, did whatever it took to bring air back into his lungs.

"Otani! How many times do we have to tell you to stick to the plan! I would have laughed if a bullet went through your skull just now!" Voices filled Sasuke's ear, but he couldn't lift his head to look up. The pain was still residing in his stomach. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Sorry Kiba, I couldn't help myself." The one known as Otani replied while stepping further into Sasuke's apartment. He nodded at the different types of electronics he saw. Electronics that he could probably steal.

"Whatever." Two more stepped into the apartment as well, scanning each and everything that their eyes could see.

"Are you sure he's in here? This isn't the type of space he would normally choose to hide out in, although it's not too shabby_**.**_" This one's voice was more feminine, almost like a girl's.

"It makes me want to draw it," Another one mumbled from afar.

"Do you doubt my nose power Haku, or should I go grab akamaru out of the car? I'm positive he's in here, although it was a little hard sniffing him out. There was another scent that clung around him."

"Are you talking about him?" All eyes landed on Sasuke who at that time was able to lift his head and miraculously crawl up onto all fours. As he further looked up, a pale hand appeared at his eyes. He followed along the defined arm and came upon a boy with red hair, and a strange tattoo that said love on his forehead.

"Please forgive him, the little pup is still in training." He replied in a monotonous tone.

"Whats that supposed to mean Gaara?" Otani spat while looking at the contents of Sasuke's fridge.

Sasuke looked over the five that stood in his apartment. They all wore black, almost like they could be robbers. Well, wasn't this going great! First he houses a serial killer and now he's being robbed! But they didn't attempt to take anything; they just stood around and gazed at his apartment. Except the other one, he was now in the mist of looking through his movie collection. Sasuke looked back at the outstretched hand in front of him but smacked it away and scooted back closer to a wall, he slowly started to stand up still clenching at his stomach. Gaara sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, he reclined against the wall.

"You scared another one Gaara." Kiba chuckled.

"No, if we just stuck to my plan then he wouldn't be scared of me, but somebody just had to ruin it." Gaara sent glares towards Otani, but he just shrugged it off and continued to scan over the movie cases.

"Well, my plan would have worked to, you know."

"Sai, we were not trying the traveling salesmen skit again. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" The feminine one replied. Haku smiled a little at Sasuke but he ignored her and finally managed to stand up on two feet.

"But it was fun."

They were crazy! All of them! What were they doing in his apartment? Why weren't they stealing anything?

And then it clicked. "You're looking for Naruto, aren't you?" Sasuke asked still holding his stomach.

The five of them looked at him with wide eyes, almost like what he just said was taboo.

"What was that?" Otani asked while rounding up to him. Sasuke didn't back down. He had to stay strong. Show them that he wasn't scared…even though he was.

"You're looking for Naruto, right. He's in-" The next thing he knew, he was on the ground but this time holding at his nose, it was starting to bleed profoundly.

"Fuck!" He cried out.

"Don't you dare say Kyuub-sama's name in vain!" Otani placed his foot on the ravens back to hold him in place. "Do you know how many years it takes for someone to even say his name out loud?"

"That's exactly why you have to be one of my most privileged friends to call me by my real name. Or be part of my elite group," All eyes turned towards the blonde that was slowly making his way towards them, "The Five Heavenly Kings **(2)**."

"Naruto." Gaara nodded.

"Naruto" Kiba waved.

"Naruto." Haku smiled.

"Naruto." Sai gave a fake smile.

"Kyuubi-sama!"

Otani bowed deeply to the floor, his head nearly touching the ground.

'_What the hell was going on'_

* * *

(1) I'm playing off the fact that in the manga, whoever see's Hakurons dragon tattoo on his face dies, so I have it that whoever see's Naruto's red eyes dies

(2) I couldn't think of another name to call them so I borrowed it from the manga

Things are starting to pick up but Who are these so called Heavenly Kings? Who is the boss that Naruto was refering to? What's going to happen to Sasuke? Keep these questions in mind.

Review Please and Thank You!

**Important note:** My other story My Uzumaki should be posted later on tonight or early tomorrow morning. I have to work tonight so it depends on how I feel. Lets hope I do! Yay!


	5. Kyuubisama and the Heavenly Kings

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate it! More drama/action in this chapter. The Heavenly Kings make their appearance and we see another epic side of Naruto! Yay! (looks around) Okay, I guess I'm the only one thats excited. So, Read! Go! Now! Bam!

**Warning**: Cursing and another death (these things have to happen, sorry, sorry)

**Disclaim****er**: I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

"Yo." Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Don't give us that shit! Do you know how long it took us to find you? And when we do find you, your lounging around at somebody's house," Kiba looked over his attire, "wearing nothing but a towel."

"What's your point?" Naruto replied without a care to the world, unnoticeably grabbing at the folds of the cloth.

"While you were taking a mini vacation we've been busting our asses trying to find you!"

Naruto shrugged, "I left some clues and besides, you're the best tracker that I have Kiba."

Kiba rubbed at his nose smugly, "I am aren't I?"

"Kiba." Gaara warned.

"What?"

Gaara straightened up, "Naruto." The blonde put his attention on the red head, "We need to talk about those _clues_ you left. What if somebody found out it was you?"

"It's like you don't know me at all Gaara. I never get caught."

"That's not what I meant. What if somebody killed you?"

"As I said before, I never get-

"What he means Naruto," Haku intervened smoothly, "you know you have to lay low over here. And I agree with Gaara, why did you kill those three people?"

Sasuke paled. So it was true! He did kill those men. Naruto looked over Sasuke, he was starting to tremble a bit. This was not how he was supposed to find out. He wanted to tell Sasuke the right way. If there was a right way. He had to change tactic before it got worst

"_**They told me he's not here. They wanted to take advantage of the fact that I'm in Japan and not in the states**_." Naruto stated matter of factly.

"_**Fuck! He would pull something like that!"**_ Kiba said while slouching down against the wall, gently biting at the ball of his thumb.

"_**Then us being over here is pointless**_." Haku whispered quite loudly.

"_**Not quite gentlemen**_." Naruto said while looking around the room, his eyes landed on the floor to the still bowing Otani, his blue eyes rolled in irritation. "_**I did find someone else that we must protect at all cost, it is imperative."**_

"_**You mean the kid?"**_ Haku pointed to Sasuke that was still on the floor. Blood was seeping through his fingers as he held his nose. Haku tried to smile at him again but Sasuke glared in return.

"_**Yes**_."

"_**Who is he**_?"

"_**Sasuke. 18 years old. Height 5'6 in. Weight 145. Hair black. Eyes dark blue. Favorite color blue. Favorite food tomatoes. First year University student. And most importantly**_," Sai closed his notepad and stuck it in his back pocket, "_**His last name his Uchiha**_." He ended his talk with a smile.

"_**Smart ass.**_" Haku mumbled to himself.

Sasuke looked up with curious eyes at the sound of his name coming from the guys lips. This was the first time he ever met him and already he knew his name. Hell, he didn't even tell Naruto his last name. But it must have been important because everything went silent.

"_**Are you serious? He's an Uchiha**_." Kiba bellowed out with wide eyes.

Gaara shook his head and smirked, "_**So**_ _**that's your plan Naruto**_."

"_**Eh, somewhat**_." Naruto looked down towards Otani again, "_**but most of all he's an important friend of mine. He's the one that took me in without knowing anything about me. Very bold, but that's what I like about him**_. _**With that being said**_," He kneeled down towards the still bowing teen, "Otani."

Otani lifted his head off the ground, "Yes Kyuubi-sama."

"I heard some interesting news today," Naruto snapped his fingers and the four of the five Heavenly Kings all lined up behind him, "Do you know what that might be?"

"No Kyuubi-sama."

Naruto stood up again and grabbed at the folds of his towel to hold it in place again, "Stand Otani."

He did as he told and stood up on trembling limbs, part from kneeling so long and the other from the disturbing aura that was radiating off of Naruto. Something bad was about to happen. Why did he start talking in English again?

"What is it Kyuubi-sama?"

Naruto started to circle around him in a slow manner, "I was followed and attacked today by men from the Akatsuki. Do you know anything about that?"

"Of course not Kyuubi-sama. I was with the Heavenly Kings all day." He held his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

The four that stood behind Naruto frowned. They knew he was lying. And they knew that Naruto had known that as well.

"That's strange? I made sure to stay out of their territory. That was one of the many reasons that I stayed in town for most of the day. But somehow they decided to come, almost like they knew where to find me." His steps slowed but he still continued to walk around him.

"I don't understand?" Naruto's face turned cold, he stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. Otani immediately grabbed at his hands to lessen the pressure, but it was no use. Naruto was stronger.

"Don't fuck with me Otani," Naruto snarled, "They told me specifically that _**one was a spy**_. I know for sure that the ones behind me wouldn't dare pull a trick like that. That's one of the many reasons why their part of my elite group," By now Otani was gasping for air, Naruto smiled, "And to think that I was debating on letting you join them. But no! You ruined it! You ruined your chance to be part of the strongest organization," He slammed him against the wall. The four behind him stood unfazed, but Sasuke was a little scared. "You better tell me something before I lose my temper even more!"

Naruto loosened his grip to give him a chance to talk, "I was ordered to! I had no choice! They blackmailed me with my family." He sobbed.

"Does it look like I care? And do you know the worst part of the situation! You hurt someone special to me!" Naruto took that chance to look at Sasuke. Guilt filled his heart at his facial expression. He didn't want him to be scared. He never wanted him to be scared. But he couldn't stop now. Sasuke had to know what he did. He had to know the great lengths he went through just to protect him. But was this the right choice?

"It wasn't intentional Kyuubi-sama! I swear! If I would of have known how important he was to you, then I would have never hit him like that."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not the one you hurt!"

Otani didn't know what else to say, so he kept quiet and looked at the ground. Naruto growled deep in his throat and threw him on the ground. Otani took that chance to fill air into his lungs.

"Gaara," Naruto held his hand over his shoulder and the red head stepped forward, "My gun please."

Gaara reached into his jacket and pulled out a very beautiful pistol. It wasn't the gun itself, but the way it was decorated. Blue and orange dye swirled down from the handle, then swooped its way to the barrel of gun, giving it sort of a swirl design. It almost looked like a spinning cloud. The gun fit perfectly into Naruto's hand, almost like it was made for him. Sasuke was in awe. What was Naruto about to do with that? Sasuke gathered his courage and stood up. His nose had stopped bleeding a few seconds ago. It hurt like a bitch, but at least it wasn't broken.

Naruto whispered something to Gaara so he stepped towards the Uchiha and pulled him to the side, out of Otani and Naruto's way.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke seethed. Gaara glared at him and held him tighter.

"Just shut up." Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line.

A soft click filled his ears so he quickly shifted his eyes towards the blonde, his heart rate increased. Naruto had the gun pointed at Otani's head, square between his eyes. The air started to thicken again.

Otani's cries started to get louder, "Please Kyuubi-sama! I beg of you! I never meant to jeopardize anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I could care less about what you tried to do with my organization. You wouldn't have succeeded anyway. It seems many people forget _who_ I am and _what_ I do."

Otani bowed to the floor again in a last plea, "Please spare me!"

The blonde chuckled, "Do you know what happens to people when they look into my red eyes Otani-san?"

There goes that voice again. The voice of evil. He looked around and people known as the Heavenly Kings each had their head bowed with closed eyes. But why? It only made Sasuke look further at Naruto, but Gaara grabbed him by the back of his neck and put him in the same position as the rest. What were they scared of?

"Please! I beg of you! I take back everything that I did!"

At that moment Naruto took that chance to open his eye-lids, the once blue were now red, "You should have thought about that before you fucked with me."

Before Otani could make his last plea again, a round silver bullet penetrated his skull. A light spray of blood flew around Naruto's face and the front of his towel. So that's why Gaara held him back. But that didn't make the situation any better. Naruto just killed a man. But it was weird? Even though Sasuke heard it, he wasn't that scared. Would it have been worse if he had seen it? He looked over Naruto's body, he was slightly slouching. What happened to the Naruto that he got to know just a few days ago? Was all that a lie?

"I told him to stick to the plan." Kiba replied, he felt a sharp jab to his side, "What the hell Haku? What was that for?"

"Hush!" Haku whispered.

"You can let him go now Gaara." Naruto said while pointing the gun away from Otani's dead body. The red head nodded, stepped back, and then retrieved the gun from Naruto. He placed it safely back inside his jacket in the hoilster.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out softly. Sasuke looked up. But why did Naruto have a look of shame on his face?

"Are you scared of me?" Naruto asked while looking everywhere else but at his eyes.

"I-I- I don't know." He whispered back a few seconds later.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Not exactly what I was hoping to hear but it'll have to do." He finally looked at him, with those lovely blue eyes, "Thank's for everything."

The last thing Sasuke saw was a smile on Naruto's face before a sudden strike at the back of his neck had him out cold and on the ground.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Someone called out to him softly, a light nudging to his shoulder came next. But he wanted to sleep; he didn't want to wake up. He was in fear of what he might see next.

"Uchiha! Get up!" They called louder, the nudge turned into a punch.

He woke up with a start. His eyes darted around his surroundings before it landed on the person beside him, but his eyes couldn't focus. A hand touched his shoulder but he quickly smacked it away and scooted further away.

"Woah! Calm down! It's just me!"

They touched him again but it was much gentler this time, more feminine. He focused closer and finally recognized the person.

"Tenten?" He whispered.

"Who did you think it was, Uchiha?" She scowled while sitting on his bed beside him.

"I-I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Who else knows how to get into your apartment besides me, dumbass?"

"Hn."

She smiled softly, "I guess your back now."

Sasuke swung his legs to the edge of his bed but Tenten quickly grabbed his arm, "What is it?"

"You need to take it easy Sasuke."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you've been out for almost a week."

"What do you mean?"

"I called you multiple times about five days ago, and when you didn't answer, I dropped by. When I found you, you were tucked tight in your bed. I thought you were dead for a minute." She adjusted the buns on her head.

"I was out for five days?"

"Yea. I did it find it funny though." She covered her mouth and snickered lightly.

"What was?"

"Your shirt. Since when did you wear orange?"

Sasuke looked down towards his attire and sure enough he had an orange T-shirt over his body. It was the only thing he was wearing, besides his boxers. But he didn't own anything with orange. In fact, it was his least favorite color. His eyebrows furrowed even further until it dawned on him. Someone else had loved this shirt. Someone who loved the shirt so much that Sasuke had no choice but to buy it for him. Someone who was in his house the last time he was up. He quickly jumped out of his bed and ran out the room.

"Uchiha!" Tenten called after him, she sighed and followed after him shortly after.

Even though Sasuke's heart was beating at an erratically fast pace, he refused to stop. He had to see for himself. Was Naruto still there? Once he made it too the living room he quickly looked around the space. Everything was the same as he had it. Nothing was out of place. What the hell was going on? Wasn't there supposed to be a man with blonde hair somewhere around here? What happened to other five that were with him? The man that was killed?

Onyx colored eyes scanned the far wall where supposedly a dead man was supposed to be. But he wasn't there. Not even a speck of blood. Just…..nothing. His eyes furrowed even furthered. What the hell was going on? No blonde? No, what were they called again…..Heavenly Kings. No dead body? What else could be a clue as to what he was supposed to see?

A light bulb clicked in his head so he ran to the bathroom and hurriedly switched on the light. The fluorescent light burned his eyes but refused to let that stop him. Sasuke opened his eyes to the best of his abilities and looked into the mirror that sat above his sink. Just like everything else…it was the same. Besides a few dark circles that sat on his pale face, nothing was out of place.

Long fingers pressed over his nose, squeezing lightly over the soft muscle that wrapped around his breathing canal. No bruising, no blood, not even a red mark or blood caking. Didn't someone punch him in the nose?

Memories started to flow into his brain at a remarkable high speed. Too much pressure in his head had him feeling light-head as well as feeling quezzy. He bent over the toilet and puked his brains out.

* * *

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he sipped slowly at the hot beverage in front of him. He would have preferred coffee but caffeine probably wouldn't be a good thing right now.

"No problem." Tenten replied back while taking a seat beside him, slowly her hand rubbed back and forth across his back.

"I'm not a baby you know, so stop rubbing me." He spat but still continued to sip at his tea.

"I'm glad your back." She said through a smile.

"Hn."

"So you want to tell me what's been going on with you besides being out cold for five days?" She asked carefully while looking over his body.

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her but nothing came out. What was real and what was fake?

"If I did know I would tell you." He set down the mug and clasped his hands together. For some reason the gesture reminded him of someone.

"That sucks."

Sasuke glared, "Thanks for the support."

She glared right back, "Well what else am I supposed to say? You never tell me anything anymore. Not since the whole ordeal with Suigetsu."

Sasuke kept his hands together and looked at her carefully, "He's dead….right?" He asked slowly.

Tenten smiled a little bit, "Even though I hated the man with my whole being, I couldn't help but feel a little remorse to what happened to him."

"Do they know who killed him?"

"Uh…no their still looking into it."

"I see." So at least he wasn't going crazy about some of the events that he remembered. But that didn't matter right now. Suigetsu really did die.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively, "Why are you apologizing? It's not our fault."

"Yeah, your right." It was silent for a little while until Tenten stood abruptly. "I almost forgot." She pulled out a stack of papers from her bag and dropped them down in front of the raven.

Sasuke sighed, "Let me guess. Make up work."

A heavy hand hit him on the back, Sasuke winced slightly, "Words from Sarutobi sensei himself...(she deepened her voice)...even though your the smartest person in class you still have to pull your wait just like everything else."

"Figures."

"You need any help?"

Sasuke stood up, "I think I can manage. What time is it?"

Tenten pulled out her phone, "9:00 at night which means you'll have to pull an all nighter if you want to catch up with the rest of the class." She grinned evilly.

"Sadistic bastard." Sasuke mumbled while collecting the stack of papers in front of him.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke. Make sure you don't pass out again."

"I'll try not to!" He called after she left out the door.

With one final look around his living room, Sasuke walked back to his room, sat down at his desk, and started his work.

* * *

It was hard. Very hard for Sasuke to actually attempt to get some sleep. The makeup work that he had to go through only took him three hours, he was a genius, and after that….he didn't know what else to do. Sleeping for instance was out of the question, even though he was mentally drained, it was impossible for him to close his eyes. One, because he slept for five days, and the other, of fear of what he might see. In the back of his mind he was hoping to wake up to a man seated at the foot of his bed with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Those beautiful azure eyes. But as that image faded away another image crimson eyes came into view. His body shivered on contact.

Sasuke did his usual routine the next morning, wake up, take a shower and perform his other bathroom needs, eat a light breakfast, and make his way towards school. Since he had the time, he took his usual path to walk. It was a bright and sunny day, like the others, as Sasuke made his walk down the familiar path to Kyoto University. His eyes were still a little sensitive to the light so he was glad he brought his sunglasses. It made him look cool anyway. Not like he wanted to.

He adjusted his bag tightly on his shoulder but something didn't feel right. A familiar aura was somewhere near the area. Not a good one, but a bad one. His heart started to beat erratically so he quickened his steps and sped walked the rest of the way to school.

Sarutobi sensei was seated at his desk when Sasuke walked in. Sasuke walked up to him and dropped the whole stack of papers in front of him.

"Glad your back Sasuke," His withered eyes looked over his work, "and I see your still up to par. Any trouble with the work?"

Sasuke smirked, "None at all."

His sensei waved him off so Sasuke went up the couple of levels to his seat. It was weird though. Tenten usually got to the classroom before him. He smirked in victory.

A slight gust of air fanned out around him. Sasuke looked to his side and smiled at his sweaty friend.

"Don't smile at me you jerk!"

"What's wrong Tenten? Losing your touch?" He teased softly.

She rolled her eyes and took her usual seat to his left, "Hardly. You wouldn't believe what happened to me this morning."

"And what's that?" He asked while pulling out his laptop and booting it up, class was going to start soon.

"I was stopped by these two boys. One of them had a peculiar tattoo on his forehead and other just smiled the whole time."

Sasuke stiffened a little, "Tattoo? What did it say?"

She placed a finger on her chin, "I think it said love or something. But that's beside the point."

"What did they want?"

"They kept asking me if I knew or seen somebody," She frowned a little, "but I didn't quiet hear the name of the person because I didn't want to be late."

Sasuke swallowed slowly, "It couldn't be me? Can it?" He whispered.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts, "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say Uchiha."

Halfway through the lecture there was a sudden knock on the classroom door. Sarutobi glared slightly. He didn't like disturbances. With his dry erase marker on his desk, he swiftly walked towards the door and opened it to see what was the matter, but two figures pushed past him and stood at the center on the room. Sasuke's body froze up at the people below.

'_Oh God!_'

"Sasuke! Sasuke! That's them!" Tenten said excitedly. Why the hell was she so happy? Did she not see past their tough guy exteriors?

The boy that was smiling pulled out an index card out of his back pocket, "Hello Mr/Mrs (inserts there name here)…My name is Sai…And today I am selling paintbrushes. Not just ordinary paint brushes…these…" He took a dramatic pause and smiled wider, "These glow in the dark."

It almost seemed like one of those old western movies where everything was silent except for the wind. Sasuke was waiting for a ball of hay to roll across the ground.

The red head pushed him to the ground to shut him up, "We know you're here so you might as well make my job easier and step forward." He said while his turquoise eyes scanned the many different faces of students.

'_Fuck! I knew it!'_

Sasuke grabbed at his sunglasses and secured them tightly on his face, he slowly started to slide down in his seat.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Tenten whispered.

The red head sighed, "Guess we have to do it the hard way." He looked over the many bewildered faces until he found what he was looking for. With a cool stride, he made his way up the steps.

'_Please don't be me! Please don't be me!_

Five steps away….

'_It's not me, it's not me!'_

Two steps away…..

'_Turn that way, dam it! Turn that way!'_

And one…

"It's time to go Uchiha." Gaara said in a bored tone.

Sasuke sat back up and took off his sunglasses, "I have no idea who you're talking about. You apparently got the wrong guy so-"

A gun was quickly aimed at his head, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm irritated, and I've had to deal with that dumbass down there for two days. I'm not going to say it again," He clicked the safety off, "Let's Go!"

Sasuke quickly complied and stood up quickly on wobbly limbs while Gaara followed after him with the gun still pointed at his head.

The rest of the students looked with curious but fear in their eyes. Even strong willed Tenten kept her mouth shut. Some friend she was. When they made it to the bottom of the steps Gaara pulled out a white cloth and held it over Sasuke's nose and mouth, almost instantly he was out cold.

"He told you not to lose your temper Gaara." Sai stated while picking himself off of the floor.

"Just come on." Gaara replied back while hoisting the Uchiha on his shoulder, his head swinging back and forth as Gaara walked.

Before Sai walked out the class he waved, gave a smile, and then closed the door behind him. The class erupted into an uproar followed by Sarutobi sensei fainting to the ground.

* * *

Alright things are starting to progress, some more bad then others lol Heh, Naruto was such a bad ass in the begining, wasn't he, I had fun writing that part.

My friend drew a awesome picture of the Heavenly Kings and Naruto. As soon as she loads it up to her deviant account I'll let you guys know!

Also, if you guys see any errors or dumb mistakes that I typed, then please send me a message and tell me. I re-read over the last chapter and seriously kicked myself for the dumb mistakes I forgot to change. Bear with me though, I'm still learning...I think (dot dot dot)

**Review Please and Thank You!**


	6. Kidnapped

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews, I feel so loved. I have responded back to each and everyone so check your boxes if you havent. We have a new character that joins the ranks! And I adore him him so! You'll see what I mean lol. So, Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Cursing as usual oh yeah another deah...but its a minor one

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

"_Is there anywhere you would like to go for your birthday Sasuke?" My big brother Itachi asked me while we walked down the busy street of Tokyo. Many people stared at us, wanting to run up and throw themselves at our feet. But who wouldn't? We were from the Uchiha family. It was rare to see our faces since we were always driven places. But today we decided to walk. It was a nice day anyway._

_I placed my pointer finger on my chin and looked towards the ground, "I don't know. Anywhere we do go there are always people that bother me." Stupid people!_

_Itachi chuckled a little while placing his hands deep in his pockets, "What? You don't like when girls cling to you little brother?"_

"_Hell no!" Itachi didn't mind if I cursed. He did it all the time, "Girls are nothing but a big nuisance!"_

"_What about boys?" He asked casually._

_I looked at his face and couldn't stop the sudden heat that rose to my cheeks, "We-well I-I- yo-you-kn-know that is-" Fuck! How did Itachi find out?_

"_So cute." Itachi said with a smirk to his lips._

_I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the other way, "Hn."_

"_It's okay if you're attracted to men Sasuke. You know I wouldn't tell mother or father." He said with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_Who says I did nii-san?" I growled._

"_Oh? So that big poster of Hyde on your wall means nothing?"_

"_So I have a poster on my wall, big deal."_

"A_ couple of nights ago I had to go to the bathroom and passed by your door. I do recall seeing you kis-"_

_I quickly covered his mouth with my hand, my cheeks heated up again, "Shutup!"_

_Itachi calmly grabbed at my hand and removed it, "So cute."_

"_Hn." We passed by a couple of stores before Itachi turned back to me, his long hair blew into his face as a gusty patch of wind flew by us. I couldn't help but glance up towards mine. Since I could remember it always stuck up in the back and fanned out around my face. I tried to get my hair to grow out like Itachi's but it never worked. It was like it had a mind of its own. I reached up and adjusted the small hair tie on my hair but tiny strands still popped out of it. What? You never wanted to be like your brother or sister?_

"_What about a movie Sasuke? There's a theater around the corner."_

_I glared but shook my head. _

_We were close to the cinema when an old guy suddenly collapsed on the ground. Being a registered doctor, at a young age, Itachi immediately sprang into action and pulled me with him to the scene. People gathered around us in shock and with curious eyes. What was Itachi going to do? _

"_Okay little brother, let's go over the scene that we have. One, the patient has collapsed. What can we check to find out some symptoms?"_

_I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and looked the old man over. His chest didn't fall or rise so of course he wasn't breathing. The only option I had now was to check to see if he had a pulse. With a trembling hand I reached out and placed two fingers at the gentlemen's throat to feel a beat. He did, but it was very faint._

"_He's not breathing nii-san but there is a faint pulse." Itachi smiled._

"_Very good Sasuke. Two, what could you do to get him breathing again?" How the hell could Itachi be so calm through all of this?_

_I thought for a moment. "Uhm….cardiopulmonary resuscitation **(1)**?" _

"_Correct." Itachi signaled with a nod of his head towards the man, "Give it a try." _

"_But I only practiced on fake dummies, not a live person."_

"_It's just like that. You don't have much time before his pulse goes away, so you better start."_

_I nodded my head and placed the heel of my hand on the bottom half of his breastbone while placing my other hand on top of it as well. I did a downward movement of my hand to get his heart beating again. I pressed about 15 times then breathed effectively into his mouth. Placing my lips on another person didn't sit fancy with me that well but I had no choice. I had to save his life. After two more pushes on his chest he finally opened his eyes. People clapped around me for my good work and an ambulance could be heard in the distance. I leaned back on his heels and breathed a sigh of relief. I did it._

"_Three, so what could we concur from the things that happened?" Itachi asked while calming down the alarmed man._

_I smiled a little. "Heart attack."_

"_Correct, excellent job little brother." Itachi patted my back and I couldn't help but blush. Itachi was so cool._

"_Thank you, nii-san."_

_I would never forget my 14__th__ birthday._

* * *

"When is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have used _that_ method to put him to sleep."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? He wasn't going to just come quietly."

"If you'd let me finish my skit then he would be awake right now."

"You honestly believe that, don't you?"

"That's what it said in the book I was reading when we got here."

"Dumbass."

"You know what?"

"For the love of- What?"

"Naruto's not going to be happy. What if he's dead right now?"

"He's dead…..and how did you come up with that solution?"

"…..I don't know."

"Just two more hours, two more long _fucking_ hours."

"Look he's waking up!"

"I can see that dumbass."

Sasuke groggily rubbed at his eyes and sat up in the seat he was laying in. Slowly his eyes started to adjust to the images around him, "Whazzgoinon?" He asked slowly.

"Good evening Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke's eyes followed the voice, "Shit."

_Why does my face smell like ammonia?_

"Please forgive Gaara. He didn't mean it."

"Yeah I did." Gaara said back.

It was a few seconds later before Sasuke could clearly see. He felt like shit. But he couldn't let that get in the way. So he was sitting down. Okay, that's normal. There was a window beside him. Okay, still good. He looked out the window. Okay, the clouds were moving. Still okay. He looked further down past the clouds. The ground was moving…Slight panic. He looked around again. Many seats and windows surrounding him…..Starts sweating. He looked ahead of him. A red head and a well-known smile seated before him…..Full panic. Sasuke jumped out of his seat, two three steps, then collided with the floor.

"Shit!"

"I wouldn't run if I were you. You don't want to make the jet fall." A monotone voice said with a sigh.

_A private jet? I'm on a plane?_

Sasuke pushed himself back up but decided to stay on the floor, "W-what am I doing on a plane?"

"We had orders to come get you." Gaara shifted further in his seat.

"Orders?"

"Naruto wants to see you again." Sai stated with a nod of his head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

Gaara rubbed at his temples, "Yes Uchiha, Naruto."

"This isn't real. It can't be. I must be dreaming." Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, his body started to lightly tremble.

"Gaara, I think he's starting to hyperventilate?"

"You think!"

The red head grabbed his arm before Sasuke passed out.

* * *

"You like to pass out don't you? But if you do it again I'll kill you." Gaara replied while sitting back in his seat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped at the tea he was handed. He was a little apprehensive at first, he didn't know if it was poison in it. "Hn."

"You sound just like him."

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean just like him?"

"Open your mouth one more time Sai-"

"I know, I know. You'll kill me," He stood up and stepped over Sasuke's and Gaara's legs, "I'll be over there if you need me."

"So are you going to tell me why I'm on a plane in the first place?"

Gaara put his attention back on him, "What else is there to say? Naruto wanted to see you."

"So why didn't he come?"

"He couldn't. He has other _important_ things to do at the moment."

Sasuke glared again, "Well I must _be_ important if I was kidnapped and going who knows where."

"If that's what you think."

Sasuke sighed while sitting his cup in the cup holder beside him, he crossed his legs together, "I want answers."

Gaara did the same thing, "Well what do you want to know."

"Who are you?"

"Gaara."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well be specific."

"Fine! Who are you, no, who were the people you were with the day you broke into my apartment?"

Gaara took a moment to answer him, "The five of us are known as the Five Heavenly Kings."

"Five Heavenly Kings?" Sasuke asked back, "Well, where was the fifth one? That Otani guy obvisously wasn't one of you guys."

"You must mean Shikamaru. He was out in the car."

"Okay, but who exactly are you guys?"

"We are of high status right next to Naruto. We take on the bulk of the missions from the Kitsune Organization."

"Kitsune Organization?"

"The highest organization in the Mafia world."

Sasuke chuckled a little, "What's so funny?" Gaara said back.

"The mafia? You have got to be kidding me."

"And why would I lie about something as serious as that?"

"You tell me. Why should I believe it?"

"You saw what happened to the guy named Otani right? He betrayed Naruto and had to pay the price."

Sasuke shivered a bit. He remembered alright, "When you say pay the price, you mean he had to die?"

"It's a rule, even if the current leader doesn't agree. It's been like that since the beginning."

"How many so called _rules_ are there?"

"Too many to count. I'm sure Naruto will explain everything to you soon." He glanced out the window. How much longer now?"

"If I remember correctly the guy called him Kyuubi-sama. Why is that?"

"That's his name."

"I thought it was Naruto." He saw Gaara tense a little.

"That is indeed his name but as you heard the last time you saw him, only we, the Heavenly Kings or those he deems worthy enough can call him by his name. It's another rule."

"So that's the reason that guy hit me, just because I called him by his real name?"

"Yep."

"So I guess I have to start calling him by Kyuubi-sama now right?"

"I would say so, but it seems Naruto has deemed you as part of his _loyal friends_."

"And why is that?"

Gaara glared, "This isn't 21 questions Uchiha."

"I have a name."

"Does it look like I care?"

Sasuke looked at him carefully, "Actually no….no it doesn't."

"Exactly."

"It's probably because you saved his life." Gaara said through a sigh.

"Well I couldn't just leave him on the ground."

"You should have."

"And why is that?"

"Because your part of our world now, you're no longer safe by yourself. That's one of the many reasons why Naruto told us to come get you."

"I'm not safe?"

"People saw you with Naruto so now you're a target."

"Is he that important?"

"He's Naruto Uzumaki but known as the powerful Kyuubi-sama, leader of the Kitsune Organization. The number one Mafia clan in America."

"America?"

"Brace yourself Uchiha, we're almost in New York."

* * *

"Why the hell is it so cold?" Sasuke complained while tugging his jacket closer to his body, he followed closely behind Gaara and Sai.

"We're almost to the car." Sai said with a smile to attached to his pale face. Sasuke glared. Why the hell did he always seem happy?

"Hn."

A few minutes later they finally made it to waiting limousine. Sasuke sighed in relief once he felt heat rush against his face. He sat close to the window, Sai beside him, and Gaara seated in front of them. Since the jet had landed the ravens ears was engulfed in the English language. He inwardly cursed himself again for not knowing it well enough again. He only understood a few words but that didn't help. It was like they were speaking 50 miles per hour.

Sai saw his look of frustrations and carefully nudged his shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll be able to understand it in no time."

"How much longer until we get to the place that Naruto's at?" Sasuke asked while blowing into his hands. The heat wasn't getting fast enough to his body.

Gaara took a quick glance at the driver. His shoulders were starting to shake and his hands were starting to grip the steering wheel really hard. Gaara quickly pressed a button to put up a sound proof window that separated them from the driver. He turned back around his seat and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"You remember when you got punched for saying Naruto's name out loud right?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, "Yeah, what of it."

"People over here take it more seriously than our friend Otani did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They won't just punch or kick, they'll kill you." Sasuke 's eyes widened a little, it made Gaara smirk, "Naruto would kill us if he found out you were dead from a simple mistake like that."

Sasuke composed himself quickly and sat up straighter in his seat, "Hn."

It was a good hour before the limousine stopped. Sasuke tried many times to look out the window but with the cold weather the windows were frosting up on the outside. He frowned. Guess he couldn't take a run for it. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't know that Gaara and Sai had already climbed out the car until the winter air hit his face.

"Let's go Uchiha."

Sasuke reluctantly made his way out of the heated car and out into the wilderness. Yep, trees. Good ol' trees. He thought of New York as a place of many lights, taxis, and tourist walking around flashing cameras out and about. But nope. They were standing in what looked like the woods. Yep…the woods...

"Let's go Uchiha." Gaara called again. Sasuke scowled but trotted along after them.

'_I have a name dam it!'_

He was nearly frostbitten by the time they reached their destination. But that was weird too. The house was in the middle of nowhere. It was a big house. A mansion if you would say. Many windows were scattered along the exterior of the home, extenuating the many different lights that peeked its way out of its window. Not to mention the huge entrance of the house. An awning covered the majority of the entrance blocking out the tiny flakes of snow that fell down on it. It was amazing. Sasuke couldn't help but think of his old family home. It looked just like it. Minus it being surrounded by trees.

"Let's go Uch-"

"My name is Sasuke!" He snarled, light puffs of air seeping out of his mouth.

Gaara smirked, "Whatever you say."

Before Gaara could open the door, it was opened by another person. She was dressed in a traditional maid outfit, black and white dress, white knee-high stockings, and black shoes. But there was one flaw to her outfit. The dress was above her knees. If she were to bend down then everything would be seen. Sasuke frowned. Was that on purpose?

"_**Good evening**_." She said while slightly bowing her head.

"_**Good evening miss Hinata**_." Gaara replied back while stepping into the house, "_**Is Naruto available?" **_

"_**He's in the conference room**_."

"_**Thank you**_."

They handed their coats to the petite girl and she took them without any complaints. Sasuke was about to do the same but she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened as she looked over him.

"_**Sasuke-sama**_." She whispered, her face started to heat up.

Sasuke looked curiously at her, _What did she say and how did she know my name? _"What."

She quickly dropped to the floor while lightly placing her head on it. "_**Forgive me**_."

"Huh?"

Before Hinata could respond again Gaara tugged at his arm and pulled him towards the long hallway. "Don't ask."

They walked further down the spacious hall and Sasuke couldn't help but gaze at the different portraits that sat along the wall. Each frame was in line, not one out of place. The floor was made out of a beautiful gold marble that shined when you looked really closely at it. The walls were made out of the same material and had an intricate design of swirls that framed its border. The hallway looked expensive. It probably cost whoever brought it a fortune. Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as voices began to fill his ears. It sounded like they were yelling and as they approached closer to it, it only confirmed his theory. Gaara knocked on the door in front of them and a familiar person appeared at the door. They had their hair tied up high into a ponytail and wore a plain pink dress. The person blew out a sigh of relief.

"_**It's about time you guys got here. His mood is even worse then it usually is."**_ They spoke.

"_**We're here now Haku so that's all that matters now."**_ Sai stated while walking past. Haku shrugged and followed after him, but Sasuke couldn't move. That voice? He knew it. It was Naruto. "You coming in our what?"

Sasuke composed himself quickly, "Of course."

"_**What the hell do you mean that there are no leads**_!" Naruto yelled from inside the room.

"_**Forgive us Kyuubi-sama, they left no tracks behind**_." A voice shakily responded back.

"_**I don't care what they don't fucking leave behind! Look harder! If I see your face again without any good news for me then your dead!"**_

"_**Of course Kyuubi-sama!"**_

"_**Now hurry up and go! With the speed that you're going right now he could be dead**_!"

"Naruto." Gaara called out while stepping further into the room, he kept Sauske behind.

"_**What!"**_ Naruto yelled back.

Gaara took that moment to step to the side, and immediately blue eyes locked with black. Sasuke wanted to look away from then intense gaze he was receiving but he couldn't. Those blue eyes were dragging him in.

Naruto stood up from his seated position, "_**Leave.**_"

The four in the room nodded and one by one they began to file out. As soon as the door closed a sudden weight was on Sasuke.

"Sasuke teme! I missed you so much!" The blonde said with a smile on his face. He leaned more on Sasuke and laid his head on his chest.

"Get off of me moron!" Sasuke yelled back. He grabbed at the blonde hair in front of him but Naruto kept his head rested securely on his chest.

"Is that what you say to me after all this time?"

"Well what do you want me to say? You had those two idiots kidnap me when I was in the middle of class!"

Naruto chuckled, "I told Gaara not to lose his temper."

"That's not the point." He knew by then Naruto wasn't going to move. He decided to rest his arms beside him.

"So you didn't miss me even a little bit?" He whispered.

Sasuke smirked, he was such a big baby. "I didn't say that….Kyuubi-sama."

Naruto immediately rose up on all fours over him, "Don't you ever call me that! Always call me Naruto!" He said with a cold tone. It made Sasuke shiver, he quickly nodded his head. Naruto sat up on his heels and looked over his body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto reached out and placed his palm on his cheek.

Sasuke's face started to heat up, "Hn. Who said I was scared?"

Naruto chuckled while laying back down on him. Sasuke couldn't help but run his fingers through the soft hair before him. They laid there in silence. Just listening to each other breathing. It was peaceful…..until Naruto ruined it.

"So Gaara told you everything about me huh?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders the best that he could, "The important stuff, yeah."

"Then I'm going to ask you again…..are you scared of me?" He whispered.

"…no….no I'm not."

"Thank God." He breathed.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

"God I missed that." Sasuke heard the smile in his voice.

"Hn."

"Is there anything you want to ask me teme?"

"What else is there to know? You're in the mafia. That pretty much explains it all."

"I guess it does."

"Do you like killing people?" He asked after only a few seconds.

Naruto chuckled again, "I thought you didn't want to ask me anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I only kill when necessary."

"Gaara told me something about rules that you have. Is that one of them?"

"Partly, if someone betrays me they die, if they kill one of my elite men, their dead, if they even put so much as a scratch on my most prized possession, their definitely dead, and the most important thing…when they look into my eyes when their red."

"Is that so?" Sasuke whispered. _'If that's true then how come I'm still alive then?'_

"I don't really know why, but I can tell you that nobody has ever lived after they saw it."

"Can you control the pigment randomly?"

"No, even though it only comes out when I'm angry."

"Thats it? What about your other emotions?"

"I don't have other emotions. That would make me weak and vulnerable. I have a reputation to withhold."

"That's so dumb."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever." Naruto laughed, his voice vibrating onto Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto?"

"Yea."

"I can't feel my legs."

"Oops, sorry." Naruto held out his larger hand and pulled Sasuke up. Sasuke got his chance to look over the blonde. His nose scrunched up.

"You must be wondering why I'm wearing this." Naruto sat across from him Indian style.

"Yeah."

"When me and my parents lived in Japan, I fell in love with culture and the way things were. So when I had to come back over here I wanted to bring some of its culture with me."

"So that's the reason why you're wearing a kimono." Sasuke signaled while glancing over his attire.

"Yep! Epic right?" He beamed.

"If it wasn't orange, then yea."

Before Sasuke could blink Naruto was inches from his face, "That must mean I look sexy right? Would you like it better if it was blue? Or better yet, if I wore no clothes at all." He said huskily.

Sasuke blushed and pushed him away, "I didn't say that dobe."

Naruto smirked and leaned back to his usual position. "Whatever you say Sasuke."

"I have one other question I want to ask you though."

"What is it?"

"Why were you in Japan?"

Naruto stiffened, his hands clenching tightly together, "I was looking for someone." He said after a couple of seconds

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "Who?"

"My-"

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up towards the voice that called out to him, he glared but the person seemed unfazed by it.

"What is it Gaara?"

"_**We found him**_."

Naruto quickly stood up and headed for the door, "**_Get the car ready, we leave now_**."

'_Why did his voice sound so cold?'_

* * *

"Uchiha."

"What!"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I'm being kidnapped against my will."

"Calm down. You're not being kidnapped. We're actually protecting you, that is if you care."

"You want to say that again?"

"I hate complaining, it's so troublesome."

"Everything's always troublesome when it comes to you."

"Can we pull over real quick? I have to go to the bathroom."

"The only place that we're around is trees."

"….so."

"That's sick."

"I'm a sick man."

"Troublesome."

"Has anybody seen my sketch book?"

"Why would you think about bringing that with you in the first place?"

"I always bring it with me."

"We bring guns, not sketch books."

"That's not what it said in the book I read this morning."

"For the love of g- take me now!"

"Still gotta pee here."

"Idiot."

"Run that by me again?"

"Hn."

"Arf!"

"Would you all shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled while his blue eyes looked over each and every person around him. "Your not making my mood any better!"

"Troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto spat back.

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish." Shikamaru reached into the bag between his feet and pulled a laptop. With quick fingers, the computer was booted up and a very intricate design of a building popped up on his screen. Sasuke couldn't help but look. He was sitting beside him anyway.

"It took me a while to find him but if you look right here," He pointed to what looked like a small room on the screen. Naruto leaned over Sasuke to get a better view, the raven couldn't help the sudden whiff of shampoo that radiated off of the blonde, "The basement is the only logical place that he would be at."

"That'll be easy." Kiba muttered while he rubbed at akamaru's ears. He smiled when his leg started to shake.

"No it won't." Naruto replied while returning back to his original position. Sasuke frowned.

"How so? Just like you said I'm the best tracker you have."

"You may be the best but that doesn't mean that the area would be easy to get around. I'm pretty sure they have men guarding not the inside but as well as the perimeter of the room." Shikamaru closed his laptop, "That's where all the trouble is."

"And that's exactly why we have to come up with the best strategy." Gaara said while adjusting the sleeves of his shirt.

Sasuke frowned again, "Who's the person you're looking for?" At that point everybody avoided his gaze.

'_What were they hiding?'_

"You'll find out soon Uchiha."

"For the last time my name is Sasuke."

"And as I said before I really don't care."

"Enough," Naruto raised his hand, "I don't have time for unnecessary arguments." Sasuke could tell he was frustrated. But he wanted to know exactly _why_ he was. He was jerked back in the seat when the car stopped.

"We'll do what we always do. Kiba will head out first with akamaru to scout out the area. I'm pretty sure they know that we're coming and most likely they have all of the hidden routes blocked but we always get through it, Sai and Haku will back him up a couple of meters away, and once the route is clear, me and Gaara will move in. Shikamaru stay's with the car to track the inside of the warehouse to give us the exact location to where he is. There are also three other groups that are hidden around the perimeter of the house. They'll take up any enemies from long range. This is serious right now and I'm not taking any fucking chances. We will get him."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Sasuke.

"What am I supposed to be doing dobe?" He asked before Naruto climbed out of the van, he shivered on contact as the frosty air blew at his face.

Naruto looked at him for second then nodded, "Stay here with Shikamaru. It'll be the safest place to be."

"You dragged me out here then I'm going." Sasuke said firmly, even though he was a little worried. There were probably worst people out there then the five in the car.

"Absolutely not. I won't be able to protect you if you come with me. This isn't a game Sasuke, this is serious. People die out there."

"You think I'm scared?"

Naruto looked towards his hands and they were starting to tremble, he smirked, "_**Stay boy**_."

Before Sasuke could respond back, he and the other four were out of the van.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

15 minutes….

No word from Naruto or the others

30 minutes….

Still nothing

45 minutes…

"Don't you get lonely sitting here all by yourself?" Sasuke asked the lazy teen beside him. On cue Shikamaru yawned and relaxed more into the seat.

"Not really, I have the most important job right now and besides, I would rather be in the heat then in the cold."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well you got a point there." He mumbled.

Shikamaru smiled a little, "So what's your story?" He asked.

"I met the blonde, saved his life, realized that he was involved in the mafia, got forced to come on a plane to America, gets accepted as his friend, gets dragged in a car with five other useless people, even though I have no idea why I'm even here….yep….that about sums it all up."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well that sucks."

"Hn."

Shikamaru looked back at his laptop screen, "Even though what you said is true, Naruto isn't that bad of a guy. He is protecting you right now."

"And how's that?"

"Information flies fast in our world. As soon as you met Naruto your destinies were entertwined."

"That's the corniest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"You're probably right, but trust me. You're much safer near Naruto then anybody else."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well I've yet to see it."

A loud noise filled the car that made both of them jump, it came from the laptop. Shikamaru's eyes quickly looked over the information on the screen. "Shit." He cursed while grabbing at his jacket.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked while looking at the screen even though he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"They're walking into a trap. I can see high infrared heat signals radiating off of the room their about to go in."

"Well why don't you tell them that over that headset you're wearing?" A gun came into Sasuke's view. Was he planning on leaving?"

"Someone's blocking my signal, I can't get through to any of them. If I don't get to them now then something bad will happen." He stated while zipping up a light jacket. Light?

"You don't think they're going to die right?"

"I hope not."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's in trouble? He might die? Why did his chest start to hurt? He looked over at Shikamaru and he was already stuffing guns into his pockets. But what was Sasuke supposed to do?

"Well since your leaving what am I supposed to do?"

Shikamaru stopped from opening the door, "Just stay in the car. Miles is still in the driver's seat so you won't be totally by yourself."

"I'm not sitting here by my-" A cold gust of wind flew into his face. When he opened his eyes again, he was all alone.

Sasuke impatiently tapped his foot on the carpeted ground against him. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. How could he leave him? He eyed at his phone again. Only 15 minutes had past and it only made him angrier.

After five more minutes of waiting he sat up in his seat and tapped at the protective glass in front of. A few seconds later it slowly started slide down.

"_**Is there something you need, sir?**_" He asked.

As Sauske was about to open his mouth multiple whirring sounds flew into the front window. He barely missed the bullets that crashed through the window.

"What the hell was…tha-" Sasuke quickly covered his mouth at the scene in front of him. Mr. Miles was dead. A bullet square between the eyes. He quickly tore his eyes away from the gruesome image before him and staggered to the back of the car.

"_**Hurry up! Check the car! Kill anyone you find!"**_

Even though Sasuke couldn't understand what he heard coming from the outside of the car, he knew it wasn't good. He had only one option if he wanted to live. Get out of the car. And run.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was running but he knew he couldn't stop. The cold air whipped across his face making it even redder then it already was.

'_I'm running from people who would most likely kill me at point blank and I'm also runing through the woods in the cold, with no jacket. Great job Sasuke!_'

He could still hear voices in the distance. It sounded like they were catching up to him. Sasuke cursed inwardly and ran even faster, pushing his legs to the limits. After what seemed like an eternity he finally made it out of the woods but it only led him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Were they in there?

The voices were getting closer again, sounding as if they were only a few feet away. He had no time to look behind him so he ran into a nearby door. Luckily there wasn't anyone around. He could catch his breath for a little while.

His instincts told him to duck and he was glad that he listened. A bullet just barely hit him.

'_So there hiding huh?'_

As soon as he heard the last shot fire from above he quickly jetted to the other side of the room. There were men on the upper level of the warehouse hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right chance to make another kill. Didn't Naruto have other me that came with him? He looked up again and saw an outline of man holding a gun….aiming it right at him…..yep….

"Shit!" He quickly ran around a cemented wall

'_I guess I got my answer.'_

Once he deemed he was safe enough, he peeked from around the wall again. A shot was fired again at him.

'_Nope, not that way.'_

Dark eyes scanned the area behind him and his eyes lit up. There was a hidden doorway just a little to his left, with a deep breath and a quick prayer he ran and successfully made it to the door.

"Don't do this to me! Open up!" In a last assault he rammed his shoulder into it and from the combined weight and force he put on it, it opened. Rather quickly. And in just to his luck there was another set of stairs not far away from it. Sasuke tried to stop the forward motion that his body was going in but it was too late. 10 steps down and he was successfully on the ground. On his back.

"Fuck that hurt." He groaned out.

"_**Papa**_."

Despite being in pain he quickly rolled over to his stomach and looked in front of him.

"_**I want papa**_."

'Was that a child's voice?'

Sasuke stood up on shaky limbs and slowly limped to where he heard the voice coming from.

"_**Please papa, help."**_

Sasuke walked even further into the dimly lit room but stopped in his tracks. Before him sprawled out on a dirty white blanket on the floor was a child. A child with bright blonde hair. Tears were seeping out of his closed eyes and falling onto his red puffy cheeks. He was sweating and panting heavily, half laying on side and stomach.

"**_I sick again papa_**." He whimpered out again.

Did he just say papa?

* * *

(1) CPR

Hehe, don't hate me too much for leaving a cliffhanger. I would have wrote more but the chapter was long enough as it was. Can't drag it out too much.

Keep this questions in mind: Who does Sasuke resemble? I'll give you a cookie if you guess right...its a sugar cookie lol

Review Please and Thank You!


	7. The Boy Known As Chikao

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I wanted to have this chapter out last week but I was running around trying to get last minute things ready for Otakon last thursday! And if I say so my self, it was awesome! I got to meet Vic Mignogna and I couldn't be even happier. He was lovely. I wanted to see Maile Flanagan (the voice for Naruto, english dub) for her autograph session but there was a small fire..type...thing...that had the whole convention outside! Ugh! At least I met one famous person lol (clears throat) Back to the task at hand, a lot of you guys were a little confused as to what happened at the end of the last chapter, sorry. At times I don't write things out all of the way and even I get confused. Everything should be much clearer in this chapter. And yes, the chapter is epic! lol Enough rambling though! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning: **Cursing...yep...that's about it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

Sasuke walked closer to the little boy and kneeled down beside him. His eyes were tightly closed but tears still continued to seep through. Heaps of perspiration was evident not only on his face but all over his body. The child was still was breathing and panting heavily. Did he have a fever? Sasuke looked over his body again and frowned. It didn't help that he was only wearing a white t-shirt. Even though they were inside a building the cold air was still evident throughout the whole room. For some reason it made him angry. Who would leave him in this in his condition? Couldn't they tell he needed help? The little boy started to go into a coughing frenzy. It seemed like his fever was getting worst. Sasuke had no choice. He had to get him out of here.

Ignoring his own injuries for now, he quickly reached out to the boy and securely placed him in his arms to the best of his abilities. He had to protect him at least a little from the cold. A simple fever can turn into pneumonia.

The child tensed for a bit but calmed down and grasped hard on Sasuke's shirt. He snuggled closer to Sasuke's body heat and sighed in content. Instead of going back upstairs with the many gunshots, Sasuke quickly looked around for another exit and to just his luck, he found one. Clutching the child tightly to his chest the raven limped his way toward the hidden door, but when he was a few steps away, someone harshly grabbed at the back of his hair and threw him on the gound. Both Sasuke and the child both whimpered in pain.

"Where do you think your going!" The person snarled while hovering over Sasuke. Stars danced before the ravens eyes but he quickly shook them away and looked into the eyes of his _now_ captor. He couldn't help but tremble at the deadly gaze that he was receiving, they were the eyes of a murderer.

Leaning up on his forearm, Sasuke pulled the child tighter towards his child. The toddler immeadiatley cluctched his tiny arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He sighed in content a few seconds later. How could he still be asleep?

The hand grabbed at Sasuke's hair again so their eyes could meet, they peered in carefully. After a moment or so they broke apart."Your not him." They growled while slamming his head back down on the ground, Sasuke groaned in pain again.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" The man grumbled to himself while he paced back and forth. "My whole plan is fucked up now." He placed his finger on his chin and closed his eyes.

While the guy was lost in his own thoughts, Sasuke slowly stood up but shifted all of his weight to his left leg. This was his only chance to slip away. The room was dark enough for him to at least put a good distance between the two of them. He only took two steps before he was grabbed by his hair again.

"Where are you going?" His lips twisted into a smirk, "You weren't trying to escape with my bait, were you?" He increased his grip on Sasuke's hair, "Why don't we play until my prey gets here. I'm sure it'll lighten up my mood a little." The guy quickly pulled out a knife and held it against Sasuke's neck.

_'Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do now'_

* * *

With eye's blazed red, Naruto moved swiftly and fluently into the warehouse. Bullets flew by his body, barely missing any vital organs and blood vessels. He expertly popped off round after rounds of shots with his pistol accurately hitting each and every target that came into his path. Gaara had got left behind, opting to cover for the blonde as he moved deeper into the dimly lit building to the place where Shikamaru had to him where to go. Just a few minutes earlier he had tried to get in contact with the lazy teen but there was only static coming from his part of the head set. He quickly discarded the equipment; it was of no help to him anyway. His instincts told him where to go. He knew he was getting close. He _was_ in the building and he was close by.

Naruto wedged himself behind a stack of crates to momentarily catch his breath. He been running non-stop since they got there, and that was close to an hour ago. After a few more seconds of resting he stood back up, secured his pistol back in his hands, and moved towards a set of stairs that was on his far left. Countless bullets flew past him so he had no choice but to dive behind another stack of crates.

"Dam it! I don't have time for this!" He snarled to himself while quickly reloading his pistol with more bullets. The sound of bullets ceased for a moment so the blonde carefully looked around the dusty boxes, his eyes shifting quickly around the area around him. There was a huge amount of open space in front of him, followed by two sets of stairs to his right and to his left. Looking further to his right he could see an outline of a doorway, almost like a hidden doorway. Shikamaru had mentioned something about a door that led down into the basement where he was supposed to be at. It was the only logical place for him to be at. Wiping over his clammy face he took a run for the door way. Immediately the gunshots started up again but coming from above. The Mafia king smirked at their unprofessional methods, who did that anymore? He swiftly aimed and shot at the two men who were directly above him; their bodies fell quickly to the ground. Naruto ran past them and couldn't help but spare a glance at them. Perfect shot. Perfect kill. Right in the throat. Three more armed men appeared before him, each of them blocking the hidden doorway that he saw just moments ago and that only proved his theory more. He was there. Behind that door.

Throwing his thoughts away he calmly went back into attack mode. The first man in front of him was easily killed with one single shot to the heart. While his eyes were focused on the falling body the other two skillfully ran up to his sides with short blades in their hands. He snarled to himself again, he really didn't have time for this. He was so close. He was just behind that door.

"You're in the way!" He grabbed at the arriving person at his left, grasped their wrist, and bent it all the way back until the man hollered in pain. With the weapon now out of their hands he swung the man in front of him, letting him take the arriving blade from the other person deep into their chest. Blood pooled out of his mouth instantly signaling the ending of their life. Naruto side stepped to the right and put his pistol point blank between his other attacker's eyes. Without another second to waste, he pulled the trigger and left the dead man falling on the ground while he made his way to the doorway. Instead of going down each and every step of the stairs, he simply jumped all the way down.

A white tattered blanket came to his view, "Shit!" He yelled while looking over the room with blue eyes.

"Well look at what we have here, un." A voice said from behind him. The blonde turned around and came upon a member of the Akatsuki. They were also another well-known mafia organization in the world. But they weren't the best. They used tactics of death and fear to bring themselves to the top of the chain but they still couldn't defeat the Kitsune Organization. Naruto made sure of it. The one who stood before Naruto wore the traditional garb that the Akatsuki wore which was a all black trench coat with an imprint of little red clouds that travelled all the way to the bottom of the coat. His blonde hair was pulled up tight into a ponytail with a few strands of it covering half of his face. He knew the other guy wouldn't try anything but he still had his pistol securely in his hand.

Naruto's face turned cold as he looked over the other person. He really didn't feel like dealing with him. "Where is he?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

Naruto finally put his attention on the man, "Don't fuck with me Deidara."

"What foul language, un. How do your men tolerate you _Kyuubi-sama_?" Deidara replied back with a small chuckle.

"You're starting to piss me off. I'm not going to ask you again!" He said while his eyes roamed over Deidara. He couldn't help but gaze towards the blondes right arm where part of his sleeve was ripped apart, there was a deep cut wound that seemed like it was freshly made due to the blood that pooled out of it. Was he in a fight just recently?

"Boss told me to watch him but someone else slithered their way in and took him." He examined his nails, running his thumb over them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Someone took him? That's bullshit! You would have never had let that happen if you wanted to draw me out!"

Deidara laughed again, "Your smart aren't you," a small grey object appeared in his right hand, "Someone stumbled upon him but when he was about to run out I stopped him. He tried to put up a fight but it was futile. I made sure to dispose of the both of them quickly."

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't mean! Naruto pulled out his gun quickly and aimed it at Deidara's head, switching off the safety, "What the hell have you done with him? And you better answer wisely or this bullet will go through your skull."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Temper, temper."

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further, "Anwser the question." He said through clenched teeth.

"If you must know they escaped but I don't think he's going to get very far. Let's just say his body shouldn't hold _up_ for much longer."

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto lunged at Deidara but stopped once the object that was in his hand came into view.

"Every room and corner has my special type of c-4 scattered with it," He raised his hand, "One simple press of this button and this whole place will go up in smoke."

Naruto's teeth clenched tightly together, he reluctantly placed his gun back into his holster.

"Now was that so hard?" Deidara walked over to him, the tiny button twirling around in his hand. He wanted so bad to run up to him and break his neck, kill him instantly, but now wasn't the right time. He knew the kind of person Deidara was. His twisted mind wouldn't even bat an eye lash to demolish the whole building. Even with some of his men still in it. The Akatsuki were ruthless.

"What are you thinking about now? Are you scared?" He slowly started to circle around him, "You must be. That brat of yours must be scared too. Terrified even because you weren't here to save him."

Naruto's body started to tremble with anger. "He kept calling for you, wishing for you to come save him," Deidara stopped behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder, "What a bad person you are, un." He whispered against his ear.

And that's what did it. Naruto took that moment to ram his elbow into Deidara's rib cage. The Akatsuki member stumbled back, grabbing at his aching chest. As Naruto was about to hit Deidara again, the sound of a bullet went off along with a loud screech of pain. The next thing he knew someone had grabbed his arm, and tugged him out of the room.

"We got to get out of here. The whole building is about to explose and I'm pretty sure that dumbass down there is the cause. " Shikamaru said while tugging harder on his arm, he gave one more final glance towards the now bleeding Deidara then rushed back up the stairs.

"W-What wait a minute!"

"If we don't get out of here right now then we're going to die!"

"Do you think I give a fuck about my life? I'm not leaving yet!" Naruto snarled while snatching his arm away from his grasp. He turned back around but a strong arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him harder.

"You son a bitch! Let me go!"

Shikamaru ignored his cries and successfully pulled him out of the room. The whole building was now covered in smoke, small boxes and crates catching fire. Shikamaru knew they didn't have any more time to waste so he pulled harder, and after a few more minutes they were out of the building. Their lungs were grateful that they were outside in breathable air. Naruto collapsed to the ground once Shikamaru deemed they were far enough. He wanted so bad to run back into the building, but it was out of the question with Shikamaru beside him. Out of anger he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up, "We have to move further away, the range of the blast will still catch up to us." Kiba stated with Akamaru beside his leg. Large dirt patches were evident all around the canine's fur. He would definitely need a bath later.

Naruto rubbed at his bruised knuckle and stood up, "Well then you guys go back to the van. I'm not leaving until I have him."

"You didn't get him? Didn't you go to the room where he was supposed to be at?" Kiba said back with wide eyes. When was Shikamaru ever wrong?

Naruto shook his head, "He was in their but somebody got to him before I did, _but_ I'm not leaving until I find out."

"The hell you are!"

"That's the same thing I said, he's so god damn troublesome." Shikamaru mummbled.

"Well what else am I supposed to do! My fucking son could be in their right now! What kind of father would I be if I don't go and check?"

"A smart one at that! The organization can't afford to lose you right now so let's regroup back at the house and think of another-"

Kiba didn't get a chance to finish before Naruto had him gripped at his shirt, "Do you think I care about the organization right now? I'm not leaving until I have-"

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked to his left, "What Sai!"

"You have to come see this."

"I don't have time for-" Shikamaru grabbed at his arm and pulled him towards Sai. "Lead the way."

After a few minutes of trudging through the snow covered woods, they came upon an open area with Gaara standing beside a kneeling Haku. There were two figures lying on the ground in front of him. As they stepped closer to them the bodies became recognizable. Naruto immediately ran up to them and threw himself down on the ground. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Sasuke was passed out on his back with a small blonde haired boy resting on his chest.

"Chikao." Naruto whispered, just as the building exploded behind him.

* * *

_A ten year old Sasuke quickly made his way out of school as soon as the final bell rang. He normally just slowly walked out of the prestigious Konoha Academy but this was different. Someone had promised to come pick him up. Someone that he looked up to the most. He couldn't help the sudden warmth that filled his heart earlier in the morning when said person had volunteered to come pick him up from school, without the inconvience of the family car. Yep! They were going to walk home and if Sasuke played his cards right, he could probably persuade a little detour to the ice cream parlor. Sasuke smiled again and finally after shoving many students out of his way, he finally made it out of the schools doors._

_Sasuke swiped over his now sweaty forehead as his dark eyes scanned over the many faces in the front of the school. But he didn't see him. He wasn't that hard to find. He looked just like him for god's sake! Did he forget? No! He couldn't have. He specifically promised this morning at breakfast that he would be there promptly at 2:30. Not unless his father dragged him on another one of those business meeting at the last minute. Sudden moisture appeared at the back of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He was told to never cry. It would make him weak and the Uchiha family were not weak!_

_After a couple more minutes of scanning the now almost empty front lawn, Sasuke sighed in defeat and turned around back towards the school. Might as well call one of their drivers to come pick him up._

_He was so buried in his own thoughts, as well as staring at the ground that he didn't see a person standing in front of him. The young Uchiha collided with a firm, but yet soft body and stumbled back but a strong grip grabbed him before he fell on the ground. _

"_I'm s-sorry!" He apologized with a slight bow of his head, but a familiar laugh filled his ears and made his head snap up. His eyes widened as he looked over the person in front of him._

"_Good afternoon my cute little brother, sorry I'm late." _

_A slight pink hue appeared on his pale face, "Itachi." Sasuke tried to glare the best that he could but stopped when his brother smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back._

"_Thanks for making me wait nii-san."_

_Itachi grabbed at his cheek and pulled it hard, "Stop whining, I had to lie to father to even come here." Sasuke swatted his hand away then rubbed at his cheek, and would definitely be red for the rest of the day._

"_Stupid Itachi." Itachi gave a small smile then walked off down the steps of the school._

"_Let's go little brother." He called over his shoulder._

_Sasuke adjusted the strap on his back higher on his shoulders and ran after his big brother._

Dark colored eyes fluttered open, gradually taking in their surroundings. Sasuke was lying on his back, on what seemed to be a bed, a very soft bed with a thick quilt wrapped tightly against his body. He was grateful to be away from the cold weather but now he wished he was back in it. It felt like he was in a sauna. Who the hell put the blanket on him in the first place?

"About time you woke up, you always seem to scare the shit out of me."

The raven turned his head a little and the blonde was seated close to the bed, lightly stretching out against the back of the chair with his legs propped up on a small foot stool. Naruto was decked out in a pair of black slacks, a white button downed shirt, and of course two neatly polished black shoes precisely laced together in a perfect loop. Where was his precious kimono?

"Naruto?" He asked through a raspy voice.

"What is it teme?" Naruto shifted closer to the bed, his elbows now resting softly on the quilt.

Sasuke licked at his chapped lips, "Where the hell am I?"

"Back at the house. You had a rough night yesterday."

There was a slight pain seated at the back of his skull making even the slightest train of thought unbearable so he opted not to think at all. The dobe was most likely going to tell him anyway.

"You banged your body up pretty bad." Naruto stated, picking at the loose strands of the quilt casually.

Sasuke cleared his throat a little, it helped a little with the soreness. "What are you talking about almost died?"

"You sprained your ankle and back, dislocated your right shoulder, your neck was slightly slit, and to top it off you had a scorching fever that just went down not too long ago. You're lucky that Haku helped you with your injuries if not…" He looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes, "You would have died."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered while he straightened his back. He continued to hold Sasuke's gaze, quickly opening and closing his mouth over and over again. Almost like he was trying to say something but was too scared to say it but Sasuke was tired of it. It was time for him to get some answers! With one more look towards Naruto, Sasuke slowly sat up, ignoring the sudden sting on his back and shoulder, and shifted the front of his body to the blonde.

"I want answers dobe and you better not ignore it." Sasuke spoke slowly, his back and neck protested the sudden vibration but he chose to ignore it.

Naruto nodded, "Alright."

"What was the real reason as to why you were in Japan….and don't you dare lie to me."

"I was looking for someone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And that is..."

Naruto nervously licked at his lips, "My son."

"The blonde kid?"

Naruto chuckled a little, "Yep."

"...what's his name?"

"Chikao, he's four years old."

Sasuke looked towards the ceiling in thought, "Four, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where's his mother?"

Naruto stiffened a bit which Sasuke noticed immediately, "She uh…passed away when he was three."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah."

Sasuke opened his mouth again, but suddenly he didn't know what to say. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't at least the little bit shocked. The dobe had a child. A four year old child which would mean he was seventeen years old when he was born. But why should Sasuke care? It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. Was he?

"You don't seem too surprised about me being a father. Most people say he doesn't look like me." Naruto inquired while carefully looking at the raven, trying to find at least the slightest unexpected movement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well then there stupid, he looks just like you dobe." Even though he wanted him to be his brother and not his son.

Naruto chuckled again and leaned back on the bed, resting his arms on the quilt, "That's true but he's a total softie. The brat cries over everything."

"What do you mean cry?"

All of a sudden the bedroom door flew open and a tiny child, with blonde hair, came running into the room with tears running down his face. His tiny arms were flaying in the air almost in a motion that meant _pick me up now_. Naruto sighed and stood up, he bent down slightly with open arms.

"_**Papa! Help me! He give me shot! I no want shot papa! Tell him no!"**_ He cried while jumping into his father's arms. Haku came into the room a second later with a needle securely in his hand. Sasuke looked closer and shivered. The needle was huge!

Naruto rubbed at his back soothingly, "_**We go through this everyday Chikao. You have to take your medicine so you won't get sick. Besides, you've been taking it since you were three. Why is it different now?"**_

The boy shook his head back and forth vigorously, "_**No! I no need it papa! I not sick!"**_

"Chikao." Naruto warned.

"_**No!**_"

Naruto sighed and pulled his head out of the crook of his neck, his shirt was now drenched in tears and snot, "_**Alright, if you take the shot then I'll let you have a special treat later**_."

Chikao wiped at his tear stained face, "_**Ice cwream**_?"

"**_Yes ice cream_**."

"_**Nana split with no nuts, seven cherries on top, Nalla ice cream on right, strawsberry on left, and coffee ice cwream in middle, onwy two whipped cream, and white fudge dri-ri-dri- that word all around it**_?"

Naruto smiled, "_**Of course**_."

The blonde haired boy threw his arms in the air while nodding his head in approval, "_**Okay**_." Children were so easy to bribe.

Naruto looked at Haku who was standing behind him, "Go ahead."

The cross-dresser nodded and stepped beside him, he expertly inserted the need into the boys right arm, injected the dark liquid into his skin, then quickly pulled it out. Chikao didn't even flinch. His mind was focused on his treat that he was going to get later.

"_**That was the last of the medicine that he needed to take right now, his next dose will be in about three hours**_." Haku looked at Sasuke, "_**But I need to check over him again since he woke up. Just give me a second to go grab my medical supplies**_."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks." Haku smiled warmly then walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Sasuke ignored the whole conversation, or rather he couldn't understand a thing they said so opted to lay back down, his back was very grateful for it.

"Otou-san."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"Hm."

"Who's that?"

"A very good friend of mine."

"His name otou-san?"

"It's Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _'Four years old he already knows two languages and to have spoke it so fluently. There's no denying it now, he's definitely the dobe's child.'_

"Sa-Sau-Saucey?"

"No, it's Sasuke."

"Saucey?"

"Sasuke."

Chikao shook his head in disagreement, "That's what I said otou-san, you no hear very well."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He hated when people fucked up his name but he couldn't be that mad. The child was only four years old….despite knowing two different languages.

Chikao pushed at his father's chest in a motion that he wanted to get down. Naruto complied but quickly regretted it when the four you old climbed on the bed in an attempt to get closer to the bed-ridden raven. Once again he started to cry and it only made Sasuke's head throb even more. This was one of the many reasons as to why he hated kids. So fucking loud!

"Put me down otou-san!"

Naruto's eyes darkened, **_"_**No, you know what happens when you get to close to people."

'_Getting to close to people?'_

"I won't get sick like last time! I promise!"

"How do you know that!" Naruto held on tighter but making sure not to hurt him too much.

"Cause Saucey hold me before and I was fine."

Naruto stiffened a bit. He knew he was right but chose to ignore it, "Why do you want to touch him so badly."

"He my friend now! Saucey my friend."

Fed up with the excess noise Sasuke quickly sat up, "Just put him down dobe. Anything to shut him up!"

Naruto glared, "I can't."

"And why the hell not!" He didn't care if he cursed in front of him, something told him that the child heard worse things.

Naruto pressed Chikao closer to his body and walked over to the door just as Haku walked back in, "You wouldn't understand." He said over his shoulder, still ignoring Chikao's cries for him to put him down. He mumbled something into the boys ears, instantly silencing him. Chikao nodded and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll be back later to see you. Your safe in Haku's hands." And with that he walked out of the room.

Sasuke continued to stare at the door until a sudden dip in the bed snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry about Naruto. He has his reasons as to why he acts like that." Haku stated while reaching into his medical bag, he pulled out two small bottles as well as a two tiny needles, he placed them on his lap

"Tch."

Sasuke couldn't help but look over the containers that had clear liquid inside, "What is that?" He asked slowly eyeing the bottles.

Haku smiled warmly, "Well this one is morphine. It'll help relax your muscles."

"I know what it does." Sasuke scowled, "But why are you giving it to me?"

"I'm pretty sure you're in a lot of pain right now. You're lucky that you only sprained your back and and didn't break it." Haku opened the bottle as well as the sterilized needle. He injected the needle into the container of morphine then waited until it got to the half way point before he pulled it back out.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sasuke asked with a little worry in his voice. He never really liked shots, even though the needle was really small.

Haku rolled his eyes, "Well if I didn't then I wouldn't have this needle in my hand now, would I?" An unopened sterilized swab appeared in his hands. Haku opened it quickly and grabbed Sasuke's arm. The pad was cool against his heated skin.

"How would I know? You might try to kill me."

After he prepped a small area of Sasuke's skin with pad, he reached for the needle, "If you must know, I treat the majority of the wounds in this house. I've even worked on you before." Haku stuck the needle into his arm, Sasuke immediately felt the drug kick in. His body started to sag down into the bed again.

"What are you talking….about." Sasuke breathed out.

Haku smiled and again and opened up a new needle but this time stuck it in the other bottle beside it, performing the same procedures. "How do you think your nose healed up so quickly when that guy hit you?" He took that moment to press the needle into Sasuke's skin. His body started to relax further but another familiar symptom kicked in as well.

"Whatthehell ….didyou….gfive…mfe…"

Haku smiled, "Sweet dreams Sasuke."

Sasuke fell asleep before he could respond.

* * *

It wasn't until a little while later when Sasuke woke back up, but this time he wasn't as suffocated as last time with the quilt on him. There was another heavy but warm body perched on his chest with a little pressure around his neck. It wasn't that bad but his back was beginning to protest it. It seems that the medicine that Haku gave him was starting to wear off. Sasuke lifted his head up a bit and tiny strands of blonde hair came into his view. Was it Naruto?

"No matter how many times I tried to pull him off of you he wouldn't let go. The brat never listens to a damn thing that I say but I guess that's my fault that he's that way."

Sasuke turned his head a little and once again Naruto was seated beside the bed, his hands clasped tightly together. "Naruto, what are you doing-" Sasuke started but only to be cut off by the blonde.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things teme. A lot of them involved you actually. I've come to realize that I won't be able to protect you like I want to since I got Chikao back. It'll be hard for me to look after the both of you since a lot of people are after me. They'll go after you two in order to get to me and I…." His voice started to trail off as he looked at the floor, easily avoiding Sasuke's confused gaze.

"Naruto what are-"

Naruto cut him off again, "I just now realized how wrong it was of me to drag you over here against your will. It was really selfish of me so I've come to the conclusion as to what would be the best thing for both of us." Naruto took that moment to stand up.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke whispered.

The blonde walked closer the bed, staring deep into his eyes, "Sasuke….I'm sending you back."

* * *

(evil chuckle) Oh'za no! After all what happened, he's sending Sasuke back? Hmm?

Please don't hate me for leaving it here. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter so I want to make sure its perfect before I post it.

Important note: My Uzumaki should be posted sometime tomorrow afternoon. I have to finish typing it, editing it, then send it off to my friend so she can read over it first. (she threatens me to do it) I'll have it up as soon as I can though.

Review please and Thank You!


	8. Off Again

A/N: It's been about two months huh? (hides under blanket) Sorry. It's been a little hectic these past weeks. You know school, work, me being a lazy bum. (sighs) Yeah, these things happen lol I really liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys do as well. I made this chapter really long to make up for my slowness. There's nothing else for me to say besides...Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: One death, cursing...I think that's it?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I'm going back!" Sasuke shouted while quickly sitting up, making Chikao stir slightly. The toddler rubbed at his sleepy eyes while his other arm still clung around Sasuke's neck. He went back to sleep soon after.

Naruto shrugged, "It's as exactly what I'm saying. You're going back to Japan."

"So what ever happened to I'm not safe, that I'm now a target for people who are trying to get to you?"

"Oh, I've taken care of that already."

"What the fuck do you mean you've taken care of it?" His voice continued to rise in pitch.

Naruto stepped closer to the bed and grabbed at his chin, squeezing it hard, "I would appreciate it if you would lower your voice while Chikao is sleeping. And secondly," He released it, "I'm in the mist of getting someone to guard you until I have all this trivial matter sorted out."

"And how long will this _trivial_ matter take?" He sneered with narrowed eyes.

"Four….maybe…nine months tops." He shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further, "You expect to have somebody guard over me for up to nine months? What kind of sense does that make?"

"Sasuke." He warned.

"Whatever happened to I'm much safer here with you?"

Naruto rubbed his palm over his face in frustration. "You still don't understand the world that I live in-"

"What's there to understand? You fucking kill people!"

Naruto made a quick step forward but when Sasuke drew back, he stopped. Did he think that Naruto was really going to hit him? Was Naruto thinking about hitting him? The blonde rubbed over his face again. This talk was getting nowhere. Sasuke was really starting to fuck up his plan. Didn't he see that Naruto was only protecting him? Once again, Naruto had to change his tactic. Even if it might hurt him.

"I was using you." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke's head quickly snapped over to him. There was still a slight amount of pressure seated at the back of his skull but he chose to ignore it.

"You were u-using me?" He whispered, though his fingers clenched hard on the blanket that was on him.

"You want to know the real reason as to why I bought you over here?" When Sasuke didn't answer he continued, "I was going to use you in order to get Chikao back. You know, a leverage of some sort. But since he's back in my custody I have no need for you. You would be a waste of space if I kept you here. Besides, I'm pretty sure you want to go back…don't you?" He raised an eyebrow as his blue eyes bore down on the Uchiha.

During half of Naruto's talk Sasuke had bent his head, to hide the sudden rage and for some odd reason the sudden sadness that appeared in his eyes. Of course he wanted to go back home. He wanted to get away from this dangerous atmosphere but the thought of not being near and not even seeing the blonde….scared him. But why should he be depressed about that. Naruto already told him that he would be useless if he was to stay here. But it still hurt. If he was to go back then he would be all alone again. He had already lost his family and now someone else was going to leave him. Sure there was Tenten but she really didn't count. She was just a friend and friends always came and go. Did anybody even care about him?

Sasuke nodded his head in realization. Fine. If Naruto wanted him to go, then he would go.

"Your right dobe. I don't want to spend another day, not even a minute more in this hell-hold." He said as he raised his head, and looked back into Naruto's eyes. "Then send me home now."

"I already arranged for you to leave three days from now. I just have to make further adjustments for your body guard to make sure he's at top-"

"Why bother?" Sasuke sneered, with eyes still locked with blue.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked back, a little stunned.

"If I'm so useless then why bother sending somebody out to watch over me? Why don't you just forget about me all together? I'm not part of your so called organization so just treat me like an outsider. I'm sure you wouldn't care at all."

"Your right…I don't care."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Why did he look so surprised?

Naruto shook away the thought and continued. "The only thing the matters the most to me in this world is my son." The corners of his mouth curved upward, "I'm glad you understand though Sasuke but I should tell you this. You're lucky that I have at least some sympathy for you. If you were anybody else then you would have been six feet under and joining the rest of your pathetic family."

Sasuke's eyes widened even further and it only made Naruto grin more.

"As I said before, your plane leaves in three days regardless if you're not at 100 %." Naruto walked over towards the bedroom door, "Oh and another thing. Chikao most likely won't be up for another hour or so. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?" As Naruto was about to step out of the room he looked over his shoulder and looked at Sasuke. His heart clenched tightly together at the sudden moisture in the Uchiha's eyes. Naruto quickly closed the door before his emotions got the best of him. He leaned against the other side of the door and rubbed his hands over his face once again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke quickly rubbed at his burning eyes before anything spilled over. Why did Naruto have to bring up something that was so painful? It took him months to get over the loss of his family and the dobe just had to bring it up again. Was he really just a leverage? Was that all he was good for? Did anybody really care about him?

"Saucey?"

Sasuke looked down at the blonde hair that fanned out in his face. When did he wake up? Did he hear the whole conversation between Naruto and himself?

"Are you crying Saucey?" Chikao finally removed his head from Sasuke's neck and looked up at him with familiar blue eyes. "You no cry Saucey. Otou-san said it's bad for big boys to cry."

"I'm not crying and I'm a man, not a boy."

"Then why your eyes have water in them?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Otou-san said it's good to ask questions. It make you smart."

"Well then I have a question for you."

Chikao perked up, "What is it?"

"Why are you on me?"

"Cause you my friend!"

"I'm your friend?"

"Yeah…..wait. You no be my friend?" His eyes instantly started to fill with tears.

'_Way to go Sasuke. Now he's going to cry and give you an even bigger headache!'_

Sasuke awkwardly placed his hand on the top of Chikao's head, "Uh..of course I'm your friend." His hand started to move back and forth, further ruffling up the blonde spikes before him. He was never good with kids.

"You no hate Chikao?"

"Of course I don't hate you."

'_Even though I hate your father right now. Fuck! I just want to punch you in your face because you look like him!'_

"Okay." Chikao gave a big smile then started to slowly move back in forth on Sasuke's lap in a happy manner but it made the raven wince. He just realized that he had to pee. And quite badly at that.

Sasuke carefully reached out and pulled the boy off of his lap. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Thankfully the medicine that Haku gave him was still somewhat in his system. He could only move his limbs slightly back and forth so it would take him forever to get to the bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom…

"Where's the bathroom at?" He asked over his shoulder.

Chikao slid off the bed and walked up to Sasuke's side. He reached out his hand and clasped it around Sasuke's larger one.

"I show you."

Thirty minutes later, they were successfully at the restroom (one because Sasuke was walking like an old person and two because Chikao got lost himself) that was situated at the far end of the hall. Sasuke shimmied his way over to the toilet and proceeded to unzip his pants but stopped once he seen Chikao standing right beside him.

"I think I can manage by myself."

"Well otou-san said its okay for me to be in here too since I have the same thing." He placed his finger on his chin, "I wonder if yours is big like otou-sans. Even some of the girls in the house says that it's like a big-"

Sasuke quickly pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door.

_What the hell have they been teaching the boy?_

* * *

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up from his position on the floor at the red head at the door way. A few minutes ago Chikao thought it was a good idea to bring all of his building blocks into the room and then proceeded to scatter them around the floor. He then begged Sasuke to help him build a castle and Sasuke reluctantly agreed. One, he had nothing else to do and the other Haku wouldn't let him leave the room. According to him it was still _too _soon for him to be walking around since he was still healing. Sasuke had glared at him but limped his way back to his room of _doom_. He hated sitting around with no one to talk to but he did have some kind of company with Chikao around. The child refused to leave him alone.

"What is it?" Sasuke grabbed at a small flag on the floor and placed it at the top of what was starting to form what looked to be a tower. Chikao beamed and grabbed more different colors of pieces, stacking the tower higher and higher.

"I want you to meet someone."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as his response.

"He'll be watching over you while you're back in Japan." Gaara stated with a nod of his head. Not even a second later another body stepped into the room.

The guy had a very similar face as Gaara, but instead of the fiery red hair that Gaara had his was more brown, auburn almost. Purple slashes were evident along his face that stopped at the end of his chin. He wore a black jump suit with an odd looking symbol on the front.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up another block but as soon as it was in his hand he dropped it. Was he really about to continue playing with toys?

Gaara stepped further into the room, just a couple of inches away from Sasuke's stretched out legs, "I would advise you to be at least somewhat concerned about this. Kankuro's the one whose life will be in more danger then yours. He does have to look over your ungra-"

An arm was quickly placed in front of his chest, "Gaara its okay." The guy spoke with a slight smile on his face.

After Gaara stepped back a little, he set his gaze on Sasuke. "Excuse my little brother. He didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Yes I did." Gaara muttered under his breath.

Kankuro ignored him. "The names Kankuro. Let's make the next couple of months somewhat decent, okay?"

Sasuke looked wearily at him for a few minutes then slowly nodded his head. The guy did look like he could do some damage to a person. But could he really trust him with his life? Could he trust anybody with his life? Why didn't he just listen to Tenten that day? He wouldn't be in this predicament if he did.

After a few more words were exchanged they left the room leaving Sasuke and Chikao still seated on the floor.

"You okay?" Chikao put down the two blocks that were in his hand and scooted closer to Sasuke.

"I'm fine." Sasuke sighed.

"You know what make me feel better when I'm sad?"

"'I don't want to know." Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Chikao sat back on his heels and placed his pointer finger in the air, "Well, otou-san took me to the circus one day and-and we saw this biiiiig-"

Sasuke balled his hands up.

"Clown and he had a lot of bawoons and-"

Sasuke clenched them tighter.

"And he made me this funny hat-"

"WOULD YOU JUST-" Sasuke started.

"Chikao."

Sasuke snapped his head towards the doorway but he soon looked away. He wanted nothing to do with the person at the door.

"Clean up your toys. It's time for bed." Naruto said even though his gaze was fully on Sasuke. Chikao nodded his head slowly then quickly started to clean up. Once everything was back to normal he walked up to his father and raised his arms into the air. On instinct, Naruto bent down and picked him up.

"Sasuke."

The raven slowly turned his head.

"I've changed my mind. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Naruto shifted the toddler higher up his torso.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but he refused to say anything. Or yet, he couldn't say anything. Did Naruto really want him gone that badly?

Sasuke didn't respond so Naruto continued, "I have other preparations to get completed tomorrow so it'll be best if you would leave then. Haku will look over you one last time tonight as well as in the morning to make sure your at least at some strength. Is that okay?"

Swallowing thickly Sasuke opened his mouth, "Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't." Naruto looked over him one last time before he turned and walked out. Haku entered in the room soon after.

* * *

Sasuke slowly made his way out of the mansions door behind his driver and Kankuro. His body was still stiff but he ignored it and kept up with the same pace as the man in front of him. They were on the way to the airport and Sasuke couldn't wait to get there. He no longer had to deal with the mafia world, being shot at, and Naruto. Yep! Naruto! Sasuke bit his lip a little. Why so suddenly did his heart not want to go? Was it because he had some kind of feelings toward the blonde? But why did he? He was told straight to his face that he was useless to him. Just a waste of space. Anger boiled down into the pit of his stomach.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at said blonde who was standing on the porch with the Heavenly Kings beside him and a crying Chikao in front of him. They opted to send Sasuke off with just his driver and Kankuro. According to Naruto, they had other _important_ matters to attend to and didn't have the time to see him off. Complete and utter bullshit. Sobs feeled Sasuke's ears as he looked further down Naruto's body.

"No! I don't want him to leave! He my friend," He tried desperately to get out of Naruto's hand, "Please don't go Saucey!" He begged as tears continued to come down his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled him beside his leg to shut him up. Chikao put his head down in defeat then buried his face in his father's pants leg. His sobs could still be heard all the way down towards the car.

"What?" Sasuke spat out.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said with a smirk on his face. "If you were to die I wouldn't want to hear about it."

His eyes widened slightly, "Fuck you Naruto!"

Naruto placed his palm on top of Chikao's head and gently started to rub it back and forth.

"I'll pass. I only do women. That's how I got him." He gestured down towards Chikao who was still weeping loudly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he took in Naruto's face one last time. He hoped he would never have to see his face again.

Sasuke quickly opened up one of the back doors and climbed in with Kankuro following suit. As soon as the both of them were situated, the car took off down the road and away from the mansion.

"Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke looked towards the front of car with narrowed eyes. Uchiha-sama? Why the hell were they still calling him that?

"We will arrive at our destination shortly."

"Who gives a fuck." He muttered under his breath. Sasuke reclined more in the seat, closing his eyes a few seconds later.

But it was weird. Something was wrong. What was this feeling that started to fall into the pit of his stomach? Anticipation? Fear? Sasuke closed his but made sure to listen to the conversation that Kankuro was having on his cellphone.

"Yeah, I got him. We'll be there soon."

_What is he talking about? Was he talking about getting to the airport or somewhere else?_

"No worries. Naruto never suspected a thing." Kankuro laughed into his cell phone. "The fucker didn't suspect a thing. Yes we'll be there within the hour."

Sasuke scooted back in his seat, putting some distant between him and Kankuro. "What's going on?" Sasuke whispered as his body started to shake.

Kankuro calmly pulled out a small handgun that was strapped to his ankle and trained it on the Uchiha.

"Just stay calm and everything will go smoothly." A soft click sounded through the car making Sasuke trembled even more. Kankuro smiled when Sasuke nodded quickly.

"Good boy. Oi Thomas, was it?" Kankurou asked, he shifted his body in the space between the driver's seat and passenger seat.

"Yes. What can I help you with?"

Kankurou lifted the handgun, aimed it against the drivers head, and pulled the trigger without a second thought. Thomas's body sagged to the right along with the car but Kankurou quickly grabbed at the steering wheel before the car veered off of the road.

"Fuck that was close." He exclaimed. Staying on schedule was the most important thing right now, so instead of pulling over to get rid of Thomas's dead body Kankurou simply continued toward his destination.

Heavy breathing sounded throughout the car that had him looking at his rear view mirror.

The corners of his lips curved upwards, "You okay back there Sasuke?"

Sasuke tore his eyes from the dead body in the seat then gazed at Kankuro. He tried to open his mouth to respond but all that came out was a choked sob. He put his head down in shame to hide the sudden tears and shudders that raked through his body.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and decided to pull over to the side of the road. He didn't have the patience to deal with petty crying. He opened his door then walked around towards the back but as soon as he opened the door on Sasuke's side the raven scooted away from him to put some distance between the two of them.

"Didn't I tell you to remain calm? I hate when people don't listen."

He quickly jumped back into the vehicle and restrained Sasuke to the best of his abilities. It took some effort but he finally had him tied by his hands and legs with some newly found cable cords. Sasuke knew it was futile to struggle but he couldn't stop the on slot of tears.

"What the fuck are you crying for!" He sneered with narrowed eyes. After a few more seconds of Sasuke's nonstop tears, Kankuro grabbed his backpack on the floor.

In seconds a needle appeared in his hands. "This'll shut you up for an hour or so." Kankurou said while climbing back into the car.

Sasuke closed his eyes and hoped that someone would come and save him.

* * *

"Chikao, eat." Naruto ordered sternly while he raked his eyes over his four year old look a-like.

Chikao shook his head and pushed his plate of veggies to the center of the kitchen table.

"You haven't eaten anything today…..I know you're hungry."

"I'm not." His stomach growled a second later.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're not, huh?"

"Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant matter

Naruto flinched a little. He'd been hanging around Sasuke just a little too much. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Sasuke would be back in Japan within the next few hours. Even though he would be gone forever at least he would be safe.

"Naruto-sama."

The blonde looked over his shoulder, "What is it Miss Hinata?"

"Is the food I made inadequate?" She nervously twiddled with her fingers.

Naruto shook his head. "No, of course not. He's just being difficult right now. By the way," He turned around in his seat, "I thought I told you to just call me Naruto?" He smiled.

Her cheeks instantly darkened, "Well I- uh- that is-" A soft chuckle filled her ears.

"It's okay. You can call me anything you want…you know I don't mind." Naruto gave a lazy wink then turned back around in his seat. He laughed to himself knowing that she was blushing even more.

"Of c-course Naruto-sa- I-I mean Naruto." She gave a graceful bow then took her leave.

"Chikao…..why are you crying now?" Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his blonde locks. Maybe Chikao was really a girl? No boy ever cried this much.

"I (hicc) miss (hicc) Saucey." He sobbed while he rubbed at his eyes.

"Is that why you don't want to eat?"

He nodded.

"You only knew him for two days. How can he have this much of an effect on you?" He picked up a napkin and wiped over Chikao's face the best that he could.

"'Cause (sob) he remind me of mommy."

Naruto's hand stilled. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? He couldn't just say, 'Oh, well your mother's dead and you won't be able to see Sasuke ever again. Get over it!'

"Listen.." Naruto's voice quivered, without his intention.

"Kyuubi-sama!"

Naruto sighed in relief. What good timing. "What is it?"

"It's about the sudden departure of Kankuro, Thomas, and Sasuke-sama."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "What about it."

"It seems that they have veered off course and are headed 200 miles southeast away from the airport."

"What?" Naruto quickly stood up from his chair. "What do you mean there going off course? I specifically told Thomas that his main priority was to get to the airport as soon as possible!" Chikao reached out his hand and grabbed onto his father's shirt, to calm him down. But Naruto ignored it. He was pissed!

The guy trembled a little, "Yes, I know that Kyuubi-sama. We also checked the camera that you asked for us to install in the rear view mirror of the car and it only proves that…"

"_Naruto."_

_The blonde looked up from the many papers that were scattered around his desk._

"_What is it Gaara?" Naruto asked, with an eyebrow raised. It was weird for anybody to disturb him at this time._

"_You have a guest that wants to speak with you on the video monitor."_

"_Who is it?"_

_Instead of responding back, he simply turned around and made his way out of his office and down towards the media room. The room was filled with many cushioned chairs aligned in the center of the space, with a podium at the very front. A big white screen was directly behind the podium that was often used to show out different layouts of upcoming missions or an incoming video of guests that wanted to speak to Naruto via web. The other four of the Heavenly Kings were seated inside of the room, taking up the first four seats in front. Of course Akamaru was there as well, seated beside Kiba._

_Naruto decided to stand beside the podium. Something told him that the person on the screen was a member of the Akatsuki. With the retrieval of Chikao, it was no telling what kind of tactic they were going to use now to get to Naruto._

_Gaara stepped towards the tiny camera and pressed a single button to turn on the machine. In seconds the person popped up on the screen. Naruto couldn't help but smirk._

"_I should of known it was you."_

_An identical smirk appeared on the other person's lips as well, "Who else would it be my good friend?"_

"_That's where you're wrong, we're not friends. Not anymore at least."_

"_Of course we're not. We're from two different organizations now. There is no way that we'll ever go back to the way we used to-"_

"_What the hell do you want? What's the reason as to why you wanted to speak to me?" Naruto leaned against the wooden podium, and tilted his head to the side._

_The person on the screen shifted as well, he leaned further in his seat, crossing his long legs over each other. "I see you got the brat back."_

"_As a matter of fact I did. And you wouldn't believe who was the one who got to him first." Naruto's smirk widened, when he saw the guy flinch slightly._

"_Oh I've heard alright. It seems Deidara didn't do his job corre-"_

"_Don't try to spin off into another subject. You must be seething in rage about now, aren't you?"_

_The guy growled deep in his throat, "Don't get too cocky Uzumaki." He spat like Naruto's name was a disgusting taste in his mouth, "I'm fully aware of what happened! But don't worry, this is only a minor set back on my part. I already know that you're going to send him back to Japan."_

_It was Naruto who flinched this time. His hands balled up around the edge of the stand. How did he know about his plans already?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto lied even though his eyes darkened in anger. _

"_Oh I think you do. You knew that I was going to go after him next right? It seems that the two of you are getting pretty close. He was such an idiot for taking you into his apartment in the first place and not to mention when he took you out and bought you all of those clothes and even the ice cream." He leaned back in his chair again. "The banana split right?" He gave a dark chuckle._

_Shit! So he even knew about that too? But how? Naruto made sure to scope out every single place he went into to mask his presence. Was the girl at the ice cream parlor working with him as well? _

"_What is it that you want exactly?" Naruto said through clenched teeth._

"_Well, it's what I always wanted…your life, but…." He sighed and rested his chin on his right hand, "… since another prey has stepped into the scene. I think I've changed my mind now. I do remember hearing something about sending him back to Japan within a week. That should be enough time for me to make my next move." _

_Naruto was about to respond back but the video feed went blank. Naruto stood still for a couple of seconds contemplating his next step. And then it clicked._

"_I want each and every person in this fucking house to be re-evaluated."_

_The blonde walked towards the door and swung it out harshly, the hedges almost coming off._

"_There's another spy in here." He stormed out soon after._

"Son of a bitch."

The guy looked up from his kneeled position on the floor, "Excuse me, sir?"

"I want you to go find Miss Hinata and tell her that I need her to watch over Chikao for a little while," The guy gave a quick nod. "I also want the route to where the vehicle there in is headed to. You've got ten minutes."

Without another word, Naruto walked out of the kitchen with crimson colored eyes.

* * *

Sasuke inwardly groaned as he opened his eyes. A fluorescent light was beating down heavily on him making his eyes burn. Not like that was the only thing that was hurting. His legs were still tied tightly together at his ankles and his wrists were now tied behind his back. He was laying on his side on a cement floor. Well, wasn't this just great! Couldn't they have at least some sympathy for him? This was no way to treat people! Oh, wait! They weren't just people. They were crazy fuckers!

"About time you woke up."

Sasuke couldn't move that well so he inclined his head as much as he could to voice. It sounded very familiar.

"Boss told me not to hurt you but I think we have a score to settle, un."

A series of brutal kicks were aimed directly to his stomach. Sasuke howled in pain. He still wasn't fully healed yet and the blows were making it worse. He could feel each and every bone and muscle in his chest scream in agony.

"Shit…stop.." Sasuke cried pitifully.

Deidara stopped in mid kick, "Why should I? The scar on my arm is probably going to be there for the rest of my life and not to mention I got into so much trouble because I failed my mission."

"I didn't do anything."

"So what?" He swung his leg back to strike again but a voice stopped him.

"Do you ever listen?"

Deidara reluctantly stepped away from Sasuke, "I was just having a little fun, un." He huffed.

"You were told not to harm him in any way."

Deidara stiffened, "You wouldn't squeal on me, would you Sasori?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room. He knelt down in front of Sasuke, lightly grabbing at his chin.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke sneered as blood slid out of the corners of his mouth.

"You still have some fight in you even when you were beaten. You two are just the same." Sasori shook his head, and wiped at the corners of Sasuke's mouth, smearing the blood across the ravens chin.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke wheezed. He struggled against his restraints even though he knew he couldn't escape.

"I'm not inclined to tell you that information, though you'll know soon enough."

Sasuke snatched his chin out of Sasori's hand and laid it on the floor instead. The pressure let up that way.

"Let's go Deidara." He commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Besides, he can't go anywhere."

Deidara glared at him but followed after. Sasori was his senior after all.

* * *

Kankuro slowly stepped into the dimly lit room where two pairs of eyes immediately focused on his form. He couldn't see his face or body but it was his eyes that made him tremble.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" The man asked calmly, with legs crossed.

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, I made sure to cover my tracks completely. They haven't suspected a thing."

The guy inclined his head, "Very good. I suppose you want me to hold up my half of the bargain?"

"Yes."

"She's down stairs in the basement waiting for you." The guy smirked, "And don't worry, your precious sister is unscathed. I'm a man of my word."

Kankuro nodded then quickly walked out of the room, the door shutting lightly behind him.

It was only a few moments later before the door was opened again, but this time it was a different person.

"What is it Deidara?"

"There's been a breach in the area."

Dark eyes narrowed, "What do you mean breach?"

"Someone broke through and took out two of the west towers and they are steadily making their way here."

"One?" He turned around in his seat to look at the many computers that sat before him. He clicked on a single button and an image popped up on the screen.

"How the hell did this happen?" His voice was calm, but dangerous.

"I don't know sir."

"Well if you don't know, then find out."

Deidara bowed then quickly left out of the room.

The guy couldn't help but smirk. He underestimated Naruto. He didn't think that he'd have the balls to come all by himself.

* * *

Alright you guys, you know what to do! Please tell me what you think, it gives me the motivation to keep writing

Next chapter we'll learn a lot of important things and somebody else comes back to the story. Hmm? I wonder who? lol

I wish I could give out a specific time for when the next update will be out but I can't. Sorry. I still have to update my other story as well. I don't want to overload myself.

Review Please and Thank You!


	9. The Rescue and Shocking News

**A/N**: Alright, people! It is I! And I'm back with an amazing but super long chapter. But don't worry people! It's epic! I made sure to make it extra long for you guys anyway since I haven't updated in a month. I'm forgiven now, right? lol Enough rambling! Read! Now! Go!

**Warning**: Cute moments (yep) Cursing (yep) People dying (of course...even though it's sad)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

Harsh tires met soft snow harshly as Naruto pushed his motorcycle to its limits. He had already taken out a good chunk of the area but he still had about a 1/4 left. He was only focused on one thing and it made his adrenaline in his veins pump out harder. He was beyond pissed! Two betrayals in one month? He was starting to lose his touch. And not to mention he'd put Sasuke in danger….once again. As much as he wanted to admit that he didn't care about the Uchiha the more it made his heart hurt. It was coming to the point now where he wanted Sasuke by his side at all times since all of this stuff was starting to happen. He even came to one of the Akatsuki's major bases all by himself. It was a dumb move on his part but he didn't care. Sasuke was a target now. He wasn't safe. He might die if Naruto didn't protect him. Naruto had to save him!

Naruto tightened his grip on the handles of his bike and drove even faster, dodging tree branches and big clumps of snow. Crimson colored eyes narrowed as a lone building came into view. Bingo! Naruto skidded to a sudden halt a few feet away from the building and parked his bike beside a tree. He wasn't that careless to just run into the warehouse all out in the open. Naruto pulled out one of his many guns that he had on him and secured it tightly in his hand. He shifted his eyes back and forth for a few seconds to scan out the territory.

Five in the tree's.

Two behind a black unmarked car to his right and three behind another car to his left.

Seven surrounding the outer perimeter of the building.

And one idiot standing out in the open just a few feet away from him.

They weren't playing around this time. Every member of the Akatsuki knew what Naruto was capable of and they didn't want to find out what would happen if the blonde actually succeeded in making it into the building. But….they were about to learn the hard away.

A wide smirk spread across Naruto's face, "Let's begin."

Cocking his gun back, he jetted out into the opening of the space and started to fire…

* * *

Sasori rolled his eyes for the third time in a span of two minutes. Sasuke was still trying to break free from the wires that held his arms and legs together.

"I still don't understand why you're still trying to break loose." Sasori stated as he looked over Sasuke who was still lying on the floor.

"Fuck you!" He spat back. He wanted to glare at the red head but he currently had a blind fold around his eyes. Why? He did not know.

"Fine, suit yourself. See if I care."

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered under his breath, he shifted his right hand upward and then turned it to the side slightly. His hand was slowly starting to come out of the cable. He smirked in victory. His nerves were starting to get better. For some odd reason he wasn't being treated that badly (besides Deidara kicking him to death) and he came to realize that he was most likely bait for Naruto. They weren't going to harm him.

Sasuke's ear twitched as the sound of door being opened flew into his ear. Oh great! Who was it this time? He stilled his movements and relaxed his body, taking on a position like he was asleep.

"Who tied him?"

"You should already know who it was." Sasori sighed as he stood up from his chair that was in the corner. "It was Deidara."

"Then I would advise you to take care of him. Tell him to go out into the front and help take care of our unexpected visitor."

"Sure."

"Oh and Sasori," The red head stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, "I want this place to be surrounded in your newly found experiments that you have been working on in the next 30 minutes." He smirked.

Sasori's eyes lit up. It was rare that he got the chance to set off his latest models of poisonous gas bombs.

"Of course." The door closed soon after.

It was silent for a little while. All that could be heard was the guy's soft breathing and Sasuke's quick pants.

"I know you're not asleep Sasuke." Sasuke flinched a little.

'_Shit!'_

"Why don't you let me get a look at your face?"

"I can't see right now you idiot!" Sasuke growled deep in his throat.

"I am fully aware of that." The voice chuckled a little bit.

"Then why did you even ask me?"

"Because I like messing with you."

Sasuke stiffened.

**_'Because I like messing with you my cute little brother.'_**

Sasuke cleared his head at the sudden thought. Why did he suddenly think of his brother?

"Who are you?"

A hand carefully grabbed at his chin, and turned it side from side, "You took quite a beating, huh?" He answered back instead.

"Answer the question!"

The guy ignored him once again and instead grabbed at the wires that were around his ankles.

"Don't touch m-"

"Relax Sasuke." He spoke smoothly. "I'm actually doing you a favor right now."

"What are you talking about?" The pressure was immediately let up on his ankles. Sasuke took advantage of it and started to move his legs back and forth. He leaned up from the floor and sat indian style. Was the guy letting him go?

"Feel's better, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"It would feel even better if you release my hands as well!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? By the way, why don't you stop pulling your hands through the wires. Your only wasting your energy by doing so."

'_Shit! He knew about that too?'_

"How foolish for you to have ev-"

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke whispered, suddenly cutting him off.

"What was that?"

"I don't understand anymore…" Moisture started to seep through the cloth around his eyes so he bent his head, "Why am I even here."

"I was hoping you would be stronger by now but I guess I was wrong." The person spoke darkly, making the hairs on Sasuke's arm stand up.

"What?"

"You're still too weak."

"What are you talk-

"I'm not like Naruto."

"Naruto? You know Naruto?" Sasuke said quickly. "Where is he?" The corners of his lips twitched upwards into a small smile. Sasuke knew the kind of man that Naruto was. He was probably pissed and on his way to take care of everyone who betrayed him. Kankurou would be the first victim.

"Do you think he'll come and save you?" He asked, standing back up and walking behind the raven.

Sasuke stiffened a bit but raised his head, "Yes...yes I do."

"He was the one that was going to send you back home, wasn't he? How can you trust that he won't do it again?"

"Why does it matter to you? I'm nothing at all but a prisoner."

"And that's where you're wrong Sasuke." The guy grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair and pulled it back, making the raven look up towards the ceiling through his blindfold. "You're more than a prisoner now since you've joined me and Naruto's little game." Sasuke whimpered as the pull on his hair got harsher, "But don't worry Sasuke. I won't hurt you just yet. You're far more important to me right now."

Licking at his dry lip Sasuke asked again, "Who are you?"

Instead of an answer, a sharp hit at the back of his neck had him lying back on the floor and out cold.

* * *

Naruto's chest heaved up and down rapidly as he took out the last of the men outside of the building. It took him a good twenty minutes but at least the job was done. After discarding three of the five guns that he had with him, Naruto finally made his way inside but stopped momentarily when a man quickly appeared in front of him. He swiftly delivered a series of deadly blows to the person's stomach and esophagus rendering him motionless on the ground. As soon as he went down, two more appeared on his side. Naruto eyed their pistols quickly before pulling out two of his own. He bent down towards their waist and fired two shots successfully hitting them in the knee-caps. They were soon on the floor hollering in pain.

Naruto shoved his guns back into his holster and started to run once again. Where the fuck was Sasuke at?

"You're as dense as ever." A voice said from behind.

Before Naruto could turn around, a sharp blast from behind him, had him falling on the ground. He hissed to himself as his palms were the first things to make contact with the floor. Shaking off the sudden numbness on his hands, he quickly stood back up and finally turned back around but there was nothing there.

"Behind you!"

Naruto clenched his teeth tightly together and spun around but all he got was a small ball that seemed to drop out of nowhere. Knowing what it was going to do next, Naruto dived off to the side barely escaping the blast from the bomb. So Deidara wanted to play this game huh?

Naruto reached for the gun that was strapped to his right side as his blue eyes darted from left to right. He knew what Deidara was going to do next and as if on cue the room was suddenly engulfed in darkness. Naruto smirked to himself.

"Stop messing around with me Deidara!" Naruto shouted out, while he readjusted his hold on his gun. Another bomb was dropped beside him, but he easily manuevered around it.

"Why don't you stop this petty game and come out and face me head on?" The sound of footsteps echoed to his right, so he quickly turned to that position and held his gun up, "Are you that scared of me?" He slowly started to walk straight, "I'm not that scary once you get to know me…." Azure colored eyes morphed into crimson, "…that is until you piss me off." Naruto's smirk widened, as the sound of heavy breathing filled his ears. "And you know what Deidara?"

Reaching out with his left hand, he grabbed the blondes shoulder and slammed him on the ground making Deidara whimper out in pain. Before the blonde could stand back up, Naruto quickly pressed the pistol against Deidara's skull.

"You're already on my bad side." His voice was sinister, filled with so much hate. "And once you're there…" A soft click filled the room, "Your dead to me."

With a smirk spread across his face, Naruto calmly pulled the trigger rendering Deidara emotionless.

Placing his gun back into his holster, Naruto regained his balance and stood up. As he was about to step over Deidara's dead body a voice called out to him.

"I want to thank you for getting rid of that jackass for me. It was only a matter of time before I would have done what you did. Although, my methods would have been much differe-"

"Where is he!" Naruto interrupted, aiming his pistol at the red head. Did he have to kill him too?

Sasori leaned against the rail in front of him, "He's down the hall right around the corner in the last room to the left. You can't miss it."

A blonde eyebrow rose, "What?"

"But I would hurry if I were you. You have about 20 minutes to get to him as well as get out of the building." He straightened back up and gave Naruto a smile. "You should know personally what kind of research handle."

* * *

_People dressed in black. Aligned in perfectly proportional chairs. Some with tissues in their hand and some without. All of them were friends of the family, either from work or childhood memories. Except one. Only one that was by blood-related. The only one. The only one who was on his knee's on the red-carpeted ground in the church. His fingers twisted tightly on the plush ground. His head was bowed deeply to the floor. Water spilled out of his eyes making the carpet soggy from all of the tears that continued to fall. They wouldn't stop. He didn't want them to stop. He didn't care that the others saw him in this state. Most of them didn't care. They were just here to make an appearance. Sasuke didn't care either. The only thing he did care about were the three bodies in front of him. Each of them perfectly placed in their own stylish casket. Each of them was well-made up with make-up and freshly combed hair. Even brand new clothes. But they each had the same lifeless expression. Had the same coldness to their skin. _

_Sasuke gripped the carpet harder, finally lifting his head to gaze upon the three people in front of him, even though he couldn't see their lifeless faces. It was too hard to look them in the eye anymore._

"_Why?" He whispered, his face flushed with tears, "Mom….Dad…..Itachi…..why did you have to leave me?"_

"Sasuke!" His eyes slowly started to open, "Wake up Sasuke!"

Sasuke allowed the person that was speaking to him pull him up from his lying position on the floor, "Sasuke are you okay?" They asked again.

"N-Naruto?"

"I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't scare me all the time teme." Naruto's voice was so soothing to him in his current mind state.

"W-what are you…" Sasuke started to stand up but his body was too weak. He immediately started to fall back down but a strong hand grabbed him before he could collide with the floor.

"Easy Sasuke. You shouldn't be moving around too much." Naruto whispered, while his eyes looked over him, checking for any signs of him being hurt.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Sasuke was finally able to focus clearly. He was still in the same room as before but this time Naruto was with him. He was actually with him. He came.

Without even thinking, he threw himself on the blonde, hugging him tightly. Naruto stilled for a moment but relaxed when he felt Sasuke's body start to tremble against him. Sasuke buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck to hide the sudden tears that fell from his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. Was it because Naruto was with him now? Was it the dream that he just had about his family? Yes. That had to be it. He was crying because of his family and not because Naruto was in front of him!

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto said as he rubbed Sasuke's back slowly, "I would have never sent you out of the house if I had known that this was going to happen."

"Stupid dobe." He sputtered out, making Naruto chuckle lightly.

Naruto was so warm. So soft. Almost like a big fluffy pillow. Sasuke couldn't help but press his body closer into the man-made heater in front of him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pulling the ravens arms from around his neck.

Sasuke knotted his fingers in Naruto's white t-shirt preventing himself from being pulled away, "Just shut up. This is already embarrassing as it is." His voice was muffled.

Naruto chuckled once again, "Then I might as well cherish it while I can then."

"Hn."

After a couple of minutes of awkward closeness for both Sasuke and Naruto, the raven finally pulled away, rubbing at his sore and red eyes. Naruto gave him a moment. His blue eyes raked over Sasuke's frame once again checking for anything out of the ordinary. He didn't seem to be in that much pain. Just a couple of bruises around his wrist and arms. There was a faded mark of blood that ran from the corner of his lips, down towards his chin. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bit remorse for it. Even though he wasn't the one that technically caused it still made his heart clench together tightly.

"Do I look that bad?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, "I'll have Haku look over you once we get back to the house." He stood up and held out his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at it, "I'm going back?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Naruto frowned. "Where else would you go? I didn't come all the way here just for nothing." Why would Sasuke ask such a question?

"Why did you come? I thought I was a waste of space for you." He couldn't help the way his voice started to crack.

Naruto placed his hand back at his side. "I was wrong okay."

"You were wrong?"

"Yes I was wrong."

"I could have told you that in the beginning dobe." He mumbled, turning away from Naruto's gaze.

"Sasuke listen, I would love to explain everything to you right now but we really need to get out of here." He put his hand back out, hoping that Sasuke would take it. After a couple of minutes of debating whether to take it or not, he finally reached out and put his smaller hand into Naruto's larger one.

The blonde slowly pulled him up, making sure not to hurt him.

"It might be a little hard getting out of the building so just stay beside me the whole time." Naruto stated while he pulled Sasuke to his side. The raven nodded towards him, reaching out to hold on to the back of his shirt. He was finally going to leave this held hold. In one piece he hoped.

Naruto reached over to the other side where Sasuke wasn't holding onto, and pulled out one of his guns. After reloading it with more shells, they made their way out of the room and back into the Akatsuki's den.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled slightly as he and Naruto made sharp turns around corners and doorways. They had been running nonstop for about ten minutes without finding any way out. Quite frankly, Sasuke was getting tired of it.

"Do you know where you're going dobe!" Sasuke called out in the mist of the many shootings that were happening around them.

Aiming and quickly taking out a man from in front of them, Naruto finally looked over his shoulder, "Nope. Not a clue." He gave a short smile then proceeded to run again.

Turning around another corner, Naruto suddenly stopped making Sasuke collide with his back.

"You moron! Why the hell did you stop for?" Rubbing at his aching nose, Sasuke leaned up on his toes and looked over Naruto's shoulder. Oh! So that's why he stopped.

"Naruto." Kankuro whispered, as he readjusted Temari's arm that was on his shoulder. The teenager was limply curled against her brother side, with her head hanging down. "How did you get-"

Naruto calmly walked up to him and aimed his pistol point blank between his eyes, "You've got some nerve double crossing me boy." Naruto spoke darkly, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Listen, I-I can explain." Kankuro stuttered out, his bottom lip quivering just a little.

Naruto harshly hit him against the side of his head with the butt of his gun, "I don't need an explanation from you." He growled, taking in pleasure as blood started to pour from Kankuro's head.

"Shit!"

"You betrayed me even after I took you into my home. I wonder what Gaara would think when he finds out what you've done?" His head titled to the side.

"I only did it for my sister!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Kankuro shakily picked himself off of the ground, keeping a tight hold onto Temari's unconscious body, "She was taken from me right in front of my eyes. They said that the only way I could get her was if I infiltrated your base as I spy."

"Who _exactly_ was the one that sent you to me?"

Kankuro bit at his bottom lip, "You know who it was." He whispered.

Naruto studied his actions for a bit, contemplating his next move. He unwillingly lowered his gun back to his side. "What information did you tell him?"

Slightly sighing in relief, Kankuro spoke once again, "Only that the Kitsune Organization were going to make their move in about a month to one of their major bases."

"Fuck!" Naruto ran his fingers through this hair, "Of all the things to tell _him_, you tell him the most crucial one!" His gun was aimed once again, "Give me one god damn reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"I'm sorry!" Tears started to fall from his eyes, "That was the only thing that I heard at the time since you wouldn't let me anywhere near the conferences that you were having."

"And I had a right to! A fucking traitor that doesn't deserve to liv-"

"Naruto stop!"

Blue eyes widened as Sasuke moved out in front of, placing himself infront of his gun, "Sasuke…move out of the way!"

The raven shook his head, "No."

"Sasuke, I'm warning you…"

"Just stop Naruto! You have a right to be mad but you don't have to kill him!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

Sasuke looked away, trying to come up with a good answer, "I-I don't know…"

"He was the one that bought you here and put you in danger, how can you defend him so easily?"

It was true. He didn't know why he was defending him. But one thing he did know was that he never wanted to see anybody die. He already witnessed it before. Was it because his sister was kidnapped? Was that the reason why he suddenly felt remorse for him?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke slowly placed his hand on the top of the pistol and eased it back down. He looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes instead of speaking. Naruto stared back. There was something about those dark eyes that made him shudder.

After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing, Naruto reluctantly lowered his 9mm. He turned his body away from the three in front of him.

"Go." He simply said, making Kankuro smile in favor.

Nodding in thanks, he slowly walked away down the corridor with Temari in tow.

"Naruto-"

"He's going to do die regardless." The blonde muttered. "If not by me, then by the other people still here."

"Hn."

It happened quick. So quick that Sasuke didn't have a chance to react properly. He eyed the gunman that had his firearm chained on Naruto, probably going for a kill. Instead of calling out Naruto's name, he simply pushed the blonde against the side of the wall and put his body in range with the gun. It was only a second later before he felt a sharp pain hit him at his side.

* * *

Gaara rubbed at his eyes as he calmly made his way out of his room and down the hall. He was still sleepy even after resting for about five hours. But that was natural. He hardly got any sleep anyway. It's been that way since we was little.

"Gaara."

The red head looked in front of him, "What?"

"Have you seen Naruto? I have some very important documents that I need to give to him and I can't find him anywhere." Haku stated, placing the small manila folder against his chest.

"Did you check in his room?"

"Yeah, that was the last place that I checked since I looked everywhere else."

"He probably went out for a little while. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Haku shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

They both split ways, Haku going back down the hall and Gaara making his way to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in the past couple of hours.

Walking into the spacious room, he spotted Chikao seated at the island with many pieces of paper and a red crayon in his hand. Naruto would be pissed if he seen him. A couple of months ago, the toddler decided that it was a good idea to draw a mural of all his friends across the wall in Naruto's study. It had taken weeks to get the picture off not only because he decided to draw ten human size people but he also used a black permanent marker. Never had he seen Naruto so pissed in his life.

"_**Hello**_." Chikao said, with a smile on his chubby face.

Gaara simply nodded his head, walking to the fridge to look inside. Nothing. Well, he couldn't expect that much. Over fifty people lived in the house anyway. Why did Naruto have to be so kind-hearted? Maybe he should order some food?

"_**You hungry**_?" Chikao asked.

"_**Actually I am**_." He leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_**You want to eat my food**_?" He pointed to a plate of what seemed to be mashed up french fries in front of him. They looked like they been sitting there for a while.

The corner of Gaara's lips twitched upward, "No thank you."

The child shrugged slightly then went back to drawing. Gaara studied him. It was uncanny of how much he looked like his father. He was basically a miniature Naruto, minus the whisker like marks on his face. Would he turn up like his father when he was older though?

"Oi, Chikao." The blonde turned around and tilted his head to the side. "_**Where's your father**_?"

"_**He went bye bye**_."

"_**To where**_?"

"_**To save Saucey**_."

Gaara stiffened. "_**To save Sasuke**_?"

Chikao nodded several times, "_**Yep. He went to get him cause bad man take him away. Papa was so mad**_."

Before Chikao could say anymore, Gaara was out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke staggered a little before he made contact with the ground. He clenched his teeth tightly together as the pain started to increase. Out of instinct he grabbed at his side and pressed his trembling hand over. Blood pooled out of the wound, staining his shirt as well as his hand.

Naruto was still in shock. He didn't know what to do. Everything had happened so fast. Sasuke had saved him but he got hurt in return.

'_**Naruto! Move! Get out of the way!' The woman jumped out in front of Naruto and…..**_

A click snapped the blonde out of his sudden thoughts, making him look down the dimly lit corridor at a single man that was at the end of him. With eyes now red, he expertly pulled out his own gun, aimed, and fired. The man immediately went down to the ground with blood pooling out of his chest.

Quickly replacing his gun, he threw himself down beside Sasuke, eyeing the way blood continued to seep out of his wound. The Uchiha groaned in pain, throwing his head back hard against the floor.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto reached out with trembling hands, hovering his own hands over Sasuke's.

"Aww - fuck!" Beads of moisture started to form on Sasuke's face. "Shit!"

Naruto breathed deeply through his nose, before he looked back down at Sasuke. He had to stop the bleeding. He grabbed at the edge of his sleeve and tore it from his shirt. He placed the fabric against the hole in Sasuke's side and pressed down hard on it. Sasuke screamed out in pain and clawed at Naruto's arms trying to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered. "I have to keep pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Only…graze…..no….puncture." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

He lifted his head and glared daggers at the blonde, "It only grazed me you idiot!"

Naruto looked down and sure enough, Sasuke was right. It was only a graze but it was large.

"Right."

Naruto kept the cloth against Sasuke's side for a few minutes longer before lifting it up. The fabric was drenched with the color red. Naruto stared at it then threw it on the floor. He quickly ripped off another clean piece of cloth and carefully tied it around Sasuke's side stopping the bleeding for the moment. Sasuke would have to deal with the pain for now.

"Do you think you can stand Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned up on his elbows, "I think so." He sputtered out a couple of seconds later. With the help of Naruto, Sasuke was able to get up but was only able to stand if he was hunched over. He once again gripped his side in pain.

Knowing that Sasuke most likely wouldn't be able to walk, he gently reached out and hoisted him onto his back. Sasuke winced slightly from the pressure but relaxed soon after. His limbs dangled over Naruto's shoulder making the mafia king look up at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Just get me out of here dobe." Sasuke relaxed even further, resting his head on the broad shoulder in front of him.

Biting at his lips, Naruto hoisted Sasuke further up on his back then proceeded to walk.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto successfully made it back to the area where he first entered. But there was a problem. The air was thick with a strong musky scent. An odor that he was very familiar with.

"Sasuke!"

"Hmm?" Came the weak reply.

"I need you to hold your breath for me."

"Yea…" Sasuke's breathing was getting very faint. How could he tell him to hold his breath when he couldn't breathe anyway? But he had to try. If anyone was to as much as inhale Sasori's toxic gas they would be dead in about an hour or so.

"Are you ready Sasuke?"

Once Sasuke nodded, Naruto took off into the mist.

* * *

"As soon as we get back to the house I'll have Haku fix you back up. It'll take a while to get back though since someone destroyed my bike. You wouldn't be able to hang onto me anyway. It was my favorite motorcycle too. Can you believe I got it for my eighteenth birthday? It was a gift from my father." Naruto smiled sincerely from thoughts of his late father.

"You okay back there Sasuke?" He asked over his shoulder. When he got no answer he asked again. "Sasuke?"

Why wasn't he responding back? Did he fall asleep? Naruto's heart clenched as he carefully pulled Sasuke off his shoulder and placed him on a clear patch of grass. Laying Sasuke's head on his lap, he turned his face toward him and looked at his face. His face looked feverish. A light tint of blue forming across his lips. Moisture clung to his face, dripping down his chin and falling down onto his neck. His shirt was wet with sweat and grime. There was only one explanation.

"I told you hold your breath!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke opened his swollen eyes, "Couldn't – help- had to- take a breath." A series of hard uncontrolled coughs flew out of his mouth along with blood. He wheezed desperately to bring air into his lungs. Well this was great! He got kicked in the stomach, shot at, and now he was poisoned. His life so sucked right now.

He tried to keep his eyes open but it was hard. It would feel so much better if he would just close them and allow sleep to overcome him. Ignoring Naruto's cries for him to stay awake, he allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

Sasuke awoke some time later in a very familiar atmosphere. He was tucked securely in a warm blanket with a large pillow holding up his head. Where was he?

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a sleeping Naruto. The blonde was lying on his side with both of his hands stretched out in front of him, holding onto the edge of the pillow. He was breathing softly, light puffs of air seeping out of his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto looked so peaceful. A big contrast to what he usually looks. But then a question popped into his mind. When did they get back? Why was he with Naruto?

He shrugged the thoughts away then slowly reached out and placed his palm on Naruto's scarred cheek. The corners of his mouth twitched up making Sasuke smile a little more. Stupid dobe.

"Sasuke?"

Obsidian eyes locked with blue until the blue suddenly hardened. Naruto sat up and threw the blanket off of him, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed soon after. Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto.."

"We were so lucky that Gaara had found us. If he didn't…then…well….you know."

Sasuke frowned even more. "Naruto. Where are you goin-"

"We were also lucky that Haku was able to find a remedy to the poison that was in your system." Naruto still kept his back to him.

"Don't start this ag-"

"He patched up your side to. You were right about it of course. It was only a graze."

"Naruto, please…"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you take the bullet for me?"

Sasuke sat up slowly, keeping all of his weight on his uninjured side, "I don't know. I guess I did it on instinct."

"That's not good enough! What right do you have to try and save me! That was the dumbest thing you could have ever done in your life!" He yelled, standing up from the bed and pointing accusingly at the raven.

"Well excuse me for saving your life." Sasuke shouted back. "Oh! And are you pissed at me for saving your son as well!"

"That's not the point Sasuke!"

"Then what is the point!" Naruto stepped back at Sasuke's sudden anger, "Since the first time I got here you have done nothing but push me in and then push me away! What the hell do you want from me Naruto?" He glared hard at Naruto, hoping for an answer but when he didn't get one he fell back down to the bed, putting his back to the blonde.

"Sasuke."

"What?" He bit out.

"Did you see anybody familiar with you when you were kidnapped?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Were there any familiar guest around you?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, pressing his face deeper into the pillow, "Just the same people that I saw before."

"Was there anybody else?"

"Well there was a guy that was talking to me but I couldn't see his face." Why was Naruto asking him all these questions?

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Naruto, what are you getting at?"

Naruto walked around to Sasuke's end of the bed and stood in front of him, "Tell me about your family."

Growling in anger once again, Sasuke quickly stood up and pressed his smaller framed against Naruto's taller one. He ignored the pain on his side and stood his ground, "My family is dead you son of bitch! Thank you for making me remember it!"

"Is that so?" Naruto looked down at him with an emotionless face.

"Yes! That's _fucking_ so!" The air was thick between them two.

"What if I were to tell you that your brother was alive?"

"That would be impossible. I saw when they buried his body in the ground."

"You think you know everything." He said with a smirk.

"I do know everything, not unless you want to prove me wrong?"

Blue eyes hardened, "Your brother was eighteen years old the last time you saw him, right?"

Sasuke stilled. How did Naruto know that?

"Y-yeah, what about it?"

"On January 15 around 2:00 a.m. Uchiha Itachi died in a fatal car accident along with your mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and your father, Fugaku Uchiha. They announced him dead on arrival due to him being ejected from the car from not wearing a seat belt. A couple of weeks after that, there was a funeral service held for the three deceased at a church three blocks from your childhood home. Sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha was the only member left of the family. The teenager was huddle against the ground in front of their caskets, heart-broken because of the tragedy that occurred. The sixteen year old had to live by himself without his loving father and mother as well as his big brother Itachi. His big brother, that he loved the most in the world. The brother who would always pick him up from school and take ten year old Sasuke out for ice cream after he was let out."

Tears started to fall from Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, "Your brother is alive."

* * *

Phew! (wipes forehead) that was a long chapter, huh? I'm going to let you in on a little secret...this story will have around 18 chapters to it. I already have all of the chapters in outline form already. So now we just have to wait until I get the time to actually type it. Let's hope that I get to it soon (crosses fingers)

**IMPORTANT NOTE: My good friend Seiyuumihatsu has drawn me the best fanart for this story as well as my other story! I'm not the most smartest person so I don't know how to put a direct link to her deviant art account. (yea, I'm slow) So...just type in her pin name on the website and her webpage should pop up. Then feast your eyes on the fanart! They are quite lovely! I also put up a poll so make sure you guys take a look at it.**

Review Please and Thank You!


	10. Naruto's Past, Part 1

**A/N**: What's this? I'm back? And a long ass chaper? I felt that Naruto's and Itachi's past needed to be explained very thoroughly (and you guys deserved it) so that's why its so long. Almost 8,00 words? lol You guys don't even know how much trouble I had writing this chapter. I swear I deleted it like, five times and then rewrote it. Only to notice that I wrote the exact same thing that I had at first. (sighs) I make things so hard on myself when it doesn't need to be. The whole chapter is mainly a flashback, so not that much Naruto/Sasuke. (Sowwy!) Anyway...Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Cursing and...and...I don't know

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

"That's impossible! I don't believe you!" Sasuke sputtered out, his body visibly shaking. Naruto was lying! His brother wasn't alive!

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Why would I make up what I just said? Itachi is alive."

Breathing rapidly, Sasuke sat back down on the bed, placing his hands in his lap, "It can't be true. I-I sa-saw it with my own eyes. I saw when they buried him in the ground. I even stayed at the grave site for an extra two hours mourning….over…"

"But you're forgetting something very important Sasuke."

Wiping at his wet eyes, Sasuke looked back up, "What?"

"Itachi is a genius in the medical field. At age sixteen the bastard was already considered a registered doctor."

"What does that have to do with anything?" For some odd reason he didn't like that Naruto had called his brother a bastard. He started to glare at the blonde.

"The Itachi that I know today has come up with a million ways and experiments to alter the human body. Hell, I even thought that he was dead back then," Naruto scratched at the back of his head, "I sent out a scout later that night to find that the spot that he was buried in was rooted up. But the next day the spot was covered up completely. He most likely put his body in a comatose state then had one of his men come and dig him out of the grave."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose up, "You make it seem like you were there on the day of the funeral."

"I was."

"You were?"

"You probably didn't see me because I was in a disguise."

"I would have noticed somebody with blonde hair-"

"And that brings me to my other explanation." Naruto stopped when Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but continued afterwards when he closed it, "I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the funeral area because I was the head of the Kitsune Organization. But I couldn't help it. I had to see for myself that Itachi had really died. So I put on a disguise and stood in the back to see what would happen."

"What would happen?" He asked.

"I was in Akatsuki territory. There were around twenty men from their organization seated within the other bystanders within the church. At that time, everyone knew who I was and I couldn't be out in the open without being spotted. As you could tell from past experiences, a lot of people want me dead."

"Stop it!" Sasuke spat, glaring hatefully at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you talk that way about my brother! Even if I were to believe you, I know for a fact that Itachi wouldn't be part of your world. He was always nice to me and to everybody els-"

"Yes, he was nice to everyone in _your_ world but not mine! In mine, he was a murderer! I can't begin to describe all of the people I lost because of him!" He growled, his patience starting to wither away.

"Who Naruto? Who could you had possibly lost that was so important!" Sasuke growled back.

"I lost my fucking wife you bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-your wife? You were married?" Why did he feel so sad? Was it because his wife died? Or was it because Naruto's heart belonged to another?

"Of course I was! But she was killed right in front of me!"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes! Itachi did it! He killed her and just smiled afterwards! Your brother and I used to be the best of friends but he changed! The fucker changed and he because of it, he ruined my life!" Naruto's chest was rising and falling heavily, "He killed my wife, he killed most of my friends, and put Chikao in the sick position that he's in! Oh, not to mention that he'd tried to kill you! So don't go getting mad at me when you know nothing!"

Sasuke ducked his head, not wanting to look Naruto in his eyes. This was all too much to handle at one time. Maybe he was telling the truth? But if it was the truth, why hadn't Itachi contacted him? Did he not want to see him? Was he as bad as Naruto depicted him to be?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, feeling a little sorry for losing his temper.

Sasuke raised his head but didn't say anything. Instead, he swung his legs underneath the blankets and put his back to the blonde.

Sighing softly, Naruto walked over towards the door.

"No one will mess with you while you're in my room. Get some rest and I'll be back to check up on you later, okay?"

With still no answer, Naruto simply walked out unknown to the sudden tears that were pouring down Sasuke's face.

Leaning against the wall outside of his room, Naruto dug his hands in his pockets, and looked up towards the ceiling. Just thinking about Itachi made his head hurt.

Naruto was young back then. He never had a true friend before, so when Itachi came along he was quick to talk to him. But now, he wished that he hadn't. If only he hadn't been on that street that day.

Naruto bit his lip.

He should have never trusted him. He should have killed him when he had the chance.

* * *

The wind blew harshly as the young sixteen year old boy made his down the busy streets of New York. The area was bustling with tourist, vendors, and hungry Christmas shoppers trying to get to the best sale. But this sixteen year old was not happy. He was not happy at all. For one, he was cold and hungry and the other because he was lost. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to walk out in the cold without a guide? He was told specifically to stay with the chaperones and not to wonder off, but Itachi didn't listen. He didn't want to listen. He was starting to regret ever coming to the states with the rest of his highly advanced medical class. But his father pushed him to go. Fugaku Uchiha wanted Itachi to see the rest of the world and be more knowledgeable about the different aspect of medicine and diseases. That was the only reason as to why he let his eldest son travel all the way to the states with the students from his school. Mikoto Uchiha, his mother, had disapproved of the gesture but soon complied when she looked at her sons face. Never had she seen Itachi at least a little bit interested with anything in his life. So that's why he was here, walking down the streets to get away from the annoying teachers and mediocre children (as he called them).

Turning a corner, someone harshly bumped into him making him fall to the ground. The bastard didn't even say sorry, but continued to run down the walkway with something shiny glistening in his right hand.

Groaning slightly from the pain on his tailbone and the moisture on his backside, Itachi picked himself up off of the ground but soon he was right back down from another person bumping into him. But this one was different. He didn't continue to run down the street. He actually stopped and held out his hand to help him up.

"Fuck! I'm sorry man! I didn't see you there." He said quickly, light puffs of smoke spilling out of his mouth. Itachi gratefully grabbed at the cold but strong hand and gripped it firmly, picking himself up from the icy ground.

"It's okay."

He was finally able to get a good look at the boy and it slightly spiked his curiosity. The boy was around his age, with dirty blonde hair (most likely from being outside) and the most peculiar blue eyes. He was wearing a thinly orange jacket with a black scarf wrapped firmly around his neck. Looking further down his body, was a gun in his hand.

The boy saw him eye the pistol so he quickly put it out of his view, hiding it behind his back. He laughed nervously as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Let's not tell anyone that you seen me, okay?" He said, taking a step back then sprinting in the same direction that the other man had went.

"Sure." Itachi whispered. But it was already done. His interest was already peaked. He had to see where the kid was going. And why he was carrying a gun. Flipping a strand of hair out of his eyes, the raven took off down the street behind him.

Listening to his instinct, Itachi came to a stop at corner and peaked around it. There they were. The both of them. The blonde kid and rude jerk that had knocked him down.

"How about we stop this game of cat and mouse Mizuki. I'm tired. You're tired. Why not end it here?" The gun in his hand came into view of obsidian eyes. "Just fess up to all of your crimes and just maybe I'll spare you. Even though I'm under orders to kill."

"How dare a little kid like you speak to me that way! I don't care if you are Kushina's son but you need to know your place." Mizuki spat back vehemently.

"Oh, I know my place. My place is to take care of any unnecessary garbage that roams around this area and you just happened to be a piece of it."

Mizuki screamed in laughter, "Me? Garbage? You got some nerve calling me trash when you and your dead-beat sad excuse of a father are known as waste of space to the association. You're under orders to kill me? From who? Not from the elders or from the leader so why don't you go bac-" He stopped when a bullet barely missed penetrating his skull.

"I'm tired of all your crap Mizuki." The boy spoke darkly, his eyes showing rage, "You can talk about me all that you want to but you have no right to say anything about my father. He's not part of this so leave him out of the fucking conversation."

Mizuki trembled from his gaze. Instead of speaking back, the silver haired man threw himself at the blonde boy catching him off guard. They struggled for a bit but soon Mizuki's gun was knocked out of his hand, skidding across the ground right next to Itachi.

The raven eyed it with wide eyes.

"Your such a fool." Before the boy could pull the trigger to his pistol, a knife popped into Itachi's eyesight. Mizuki had it hidden underneath the many layers of clothing that was on his body. He was going to stab him!

Not thinking at all, Itachi picked up the gun off of the ground, aimed it to the best of his abilities and pulled the trigger. The guy instantly went down to the ground with blood pooling out of his mouth.

Everything went quiet. The only thing Itachi heard was his heart beating rapidly and his quick pants. Out of nowhere a soft hand was placed on his forearm, making him lower the gun back to his side. Itachi's eyes were still wide. Did…did..he just kill somebody?

"Give it here."

Glancing from the gun to the boy, Itachi finally handed him the firearm. A couple of more minutes passed before he got his breathing under control and the trembles to stop flowing through his body. His face was back to its normal emotional look in an instant.

"You handled that pretty well, kid."

Itachi shrugged a little, "I guess I did."

The blonde kid eyed him wearily, "How do you feel?"

"I feel…okay…for some reason."

"Regrets?"

Itachi thought about it for a second then opened his mouth, "No…none what so ever." He smirked.

A tanned hand was placed in front of him, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi responded back, shaking the cold hand.

"Well Itachi, I would advise you to leave." Naruto said, stuffing the gun in the waist band of his jeans.

"Why?" Itachi asked, a little baffled.

"Because, you might get killed."

Before the raven could respond back, the sound of footsteps started to echo into the alley. Cursing to himself, Naruto quickly grabbed at Itachi's shoulder and slammed him on the ground. The Uchiha groaned in pain.

"Keep quiet." The blonde said harshly into his ear. Itachi was too dazed to answer so he gave a slight nod.

"Naruto." A boy said from in front of them.

"Yeah, what is it?" The blonde asked back, placing his knee in-between the shoulder blades of Itachi's back.

"Is he one of them too?"

"I don't know. He came out of nowhere and shot Mizuki without batting an eyelash."

"He might be a spy." The guy stepped closer and aimed his gun point blank against Itachi's head. When he pulled out the gun, it was beyond the raven's knowledge. "Might as well just take care of him right now."

"No." Naruto spat back quickly. "As long as you've been with the organization you should know that we don't do things like that way. Go take care of Mizuki's body, I'll handle him."

Nodding slightly, the guy removed his gun and walked over to the corpse.

"This might hurt a little bit." Naruto whispered against his ear.

"What are you talking about?"

The next thing he felt was a sharp prick in his neck before he was out cold.

* * *

For the third time the next morning, Itachi vigorously rubbed at the bruise that was steadily becoming bigger on the side of his neck. He scowled knowing that his skin was red. But how did the bruise get there? Was it an mosquito bite? Slamming his chopsticks down on the table before him, Itachi started to scratch at his neck with both of his hands.

"Uchiha-san! Stop that!" One of his teachers said, grasping onto his wrist to stop his movements. "What happened to your neck?"

"Hn." He simply stated, snatching his hands back. Like he knew what happened. The only he did remember was waking up outside... on the ground...in the cold...in an alley. Was he mugged last night.

"Sit tight while I go get a medical kit." His teacher replied walking away.

Ignoring the itch on his neck for the time being, Itachi picked up his chopsticks once again and started to eat at his breakfest. He sat by himself in the dining hall, his dark eyes scanning the rest of his classmates as they ate chatting away freely. Itachi scowled. So what if he was anti-social and thought they were all beneath him? He was an Uchiha. What else was he supposed to think?

A loud scream snatched him out of his thoughts and had him looking towards his right. His widened at the scene before him. The teacher (he forgot her name) that had went to get the medical kit was on the ground. It wasn't the fact that she was on the ground that scared him but the fact that there was a guy wearing a black suit hovered over her body with a gun in his hand. He had obviously shot her. As two more men entered the dining hall, sreams of terror started to vibrate throughout the room. It didn't take long before each and every one of his classmates and students were gunned down in front of him. Itachi couldn't move. He didn't want to move, in fear that he was going to get shot too. A second later one of the gunman appeared at his side.

"Itachi?" He asked. The raven simply nodded. "You're coming with us."

Shaking off his nerves, Itachi calmly got up out of his chair and walked out of the dining hall, stepping over the bodies on the ground. But it was weird. There weren't any bullet holes anywhere in their bodies. Just tiny darts in their skin. Was it poison?

Once outside, he slid into a black limousine, his eyes immediately fell on a boy with blonde hair.

"Long time no see." Naruto said, with a smile on his face.

In a instant, the memories from the other night flew into his head. The blonde boy. The other guy that he was chasing. The slight tussle that he witnesses between the two. And when he killed that guy.

"What's going on?" He asked eyeing the other figures that climbed into the car. They took their seats on both sides of them.

"There's someone who wants to meet you."

His eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Wants' to meet me?"

"Yeah, someone really important."

"Hn."

"Have any questions before we get there?"

"Yeah, what the hell did you stick me with yesterday?"

"Oh I did do that, didn't I?" He said placing a finger on his chin, in a thinking motion, "A simple serum that relaxes the body to a point where it calms completely. You know, knocks you out for a while."

"Is that the same thing that you guys used on my classmates?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. They wont be harmed once they wake up. In fact, they won't remember a thing."

"Why not just kill them?"

Naruto smiled, "Thats not how we do things around here Itachi."

* * *

Itachi walked closely behind Naruto as they made their way inside a building. Itachi stared in awe as he looked over the interior of the space. Orange foxes were molded on each and every door as well as actual statues of the animal in front of huge columns. Colors of orange and blue were painted along doors and archways. There was even a huge mural painted on the ceiling of a fox that had…..one…two….three…five? No nine tails. In retrospect, the building was incredible.

"Naruto, where are we-"

"Shh!" Naruto hissed, with his finger in front of his mouth. Itachi glared but nodded in return.

After several minutes of walking through the building, they came upon an enormous door with, of course, a nine tail fox printed on it.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto turned around to him, "You're about to meet someone very important so I would advise you to be on your best behavior. He's not used to new people."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child. I know who's in there."

"You do?" Naruto asked a bit taken back.

"Someone whose obviously more important then you." He smirked

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Anyway no jokes, no smiles, and only talk when you're spoken to."

"Have I ever smiled or told a joke since the time that I met you?" His head tilted to the side, questioningly.

Naruto looked over him then nodded his head in agreement, "Your right, you'll be fine."

Reaching out with both hands, Naruto gently pushed the door, making it swing out slowly. Once it was halfway open, the two teenagers walked inside.

Itachi's eyes immediately fell upon a man that was seated at a desk in front of them. He wore a simple white garb with a matching hat that, of course, had Kitsune written on the front of it. His right eye was covered in a white bandage. Itachi looked closer and there were three identical lines on both of his cheeks.

They took this fox thing a little too serious.

"Is this him, Naruto?" The guy's voice was withered from his old age.

Naruto kneeled down to his knees, "Yes, Danzo-sama." Naruto looked over his shoulder and gestured for Itachi to do the same. The raven shrugged and knelt down towards the blonde.

"There's no need for you to kneel to me Itachi. Come here." He beckoned with his pointer finger.

Itachi stood up and walked over to him, stopping shortly of his desk. "Do you know why you're here child?" He asked while he leaned his chin on his interlocked hands.

"No sir." Came Itachi's curt reply.

"The reason as to why you're here is because you took down a wanted man without even batting an eyelash. Where did you learn how to shoot a gun?"

"I've never shot a gun before in my life. I just got lucky." Itachi shrugged.

Nodding his head slightly, the man stood up from his chair, with the help from a cane, and walked around to face him. His slanted eyes looked over him before he nodded to himself.

"Itachi."

The raven inclined his head.

"How would you feel if you were to join the Kitsune Organization?"

"You want him to join!" Naruto bellowed out with a smile on his face. Danzo cut his eye at him, instantly making the smile drop from Naruto's face.

"You have potential. My scouts reported back to me and told me how you handled the situation even though Naruto was supposed to do it."

"I was doing it!"

"Naruto!"

"Yea, yea I know." He mumbled, still knelt at the floor. "Keep quiet."

"I'm giving you a position that anybody would love to have."

"The Kitsune Organization?"

"Yes. We are a highly well-known association that handles major crimes around the world. Crimes that the police never know about." He said, rubbing at his chin.

"You mean, like some kind of mafia?" Itachi asked, a little taken back. These kind of things were only supposed to be on television, right?

"Correct."

Holding the guys gaze, Itachi responded back, "And if I were to accept this offer how would I benefit from it? Better yet, I live in Japan so how am I supposed to work for you if I'm over there?"

"We have bases all over the world Itachi and not to mention that the main HQ is located there as well. I can have people train you properly and if you're good at it, you can probably be at the same level as Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm one of people who are in line to become the next leader once the old man dies!"

"Naruto!" Danzo snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" He quickly murmured while placing his hands in front of him. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his antics.

"Well, what do you say?"

Looking at the two in the room, Itachi carefully made his decision. "Sure why not. I have nothing else better to do."

"Yes! I finally have someone around my age to actually talk to and-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence a heavy hand connected with the back of his neck.

"We will contact you once your plane touches down in Tokyo."

"You already know where I live?"

Danzo smiled lightly, "I know everything."

* * *

"Itachi!"

Said raven looked to his right.

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked, calmly sipping at his green tea.

"Did you have fun oversea's?" Sasuke asked, sipping at his tea as well. They were both currently seated in the family dining room. Their parents had already excuesd themselves to their rooms.

Itachi smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Did you meet any friends while you were over their?

"You ask a lot of questions little brother."

Sasuke pouted a little. "Hn."

Itachi reached out and grabbed at his cheeks, pulling it hard. "Ow! What the hell! What was that for?"

"For being so cute."

"Hn." Sasuke placed his empty cup down and stood up from his seat. "Whatever."

As soon as Sasuke stepped out of the room, Itachi's phone went off. He flipped it open, reading over the screen.

'You are to meet Naruto 2 miles from your home at the corner of the Coffee Factory in twenty minutes.'

Itachi closed his phone and left the kitchen. He grabbed a jacket and made his way out of his home without being seen by the rest of his family. After sprinting for twenty minutes, Itachi finally made it to his destination, immediatley spotting a mop of blonde hair.

"It took you long enough!" Naruto exclaimed, even though a smile was streched across his face.

"Hn." Itachi responded back, flipping a strand of hair behind his ears, "What are you doing over here in Japan?"

"Danzo-sama let me come over here so I could help you out, as well as perfect my training. You should be happy that I'm here."

"So where are we going?" Itachi responded back instead.

"To one of the many Kitsune training facilities. There's a limo parked around the corner that will transport us to the base." Naruto started to walk and Itachi followed closing behind him. "We should be there in around 30 minutes."

Itachi nodded his head, climbing the limo after Naruto.

* * *

Closing the front door softly behind him, Itachi slowly walked inside and made his way to his room. It was around three o'clock in the morning and it would be hell if he were to wake up his parents. Once he was safetly at his bedroom door, he breathed out a sigh of relief and stepped inside. As soon as he turned on his light, Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing in my room?" Itachi whispered harshly, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Wating for you of course." Sasuke's eyes narrowed but soon they widened. "What the hell happened to your face!"

"Nothing." Itachi said back, walking over to his dresser. He looked into the mirror that sat above it and winced. Fuck! His cheeks were swollen, he had a busted lip, and a scar on his forehead. Stupid Naruto!

"That doesn't look like nothing to me! Who beat you up?" Sasuke peered over Itachi's shoulder and looked in the mirror as well.

"No one beat me up. I just had a little altercation with someone while I was walking home from the store."

"And you went to the store in the middle of the night."

"Hn."

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the door, "I won't tell father or mother. But you might want to clean yourself up." He left out soon after.

Itachi slowly touched his cheek, but soon regretted it when an stinging sensation spread over his face. Oh yes! Naruto was defintely going to get it next time.

* * *

Months passed, and soon Itachi was on the same level as Naruto. He trained with him and the other members of Kitsune Organization to improve his skills. It wasn't too much longer before his name was being spread throughout the organization.

Naruto and Itachi both wiped at their perspiring foreheads and made their way out of one of the many organizations training facilities. They had just spent an hour on hand to hand combat with each other, with Itachi successfully winning three out of the four rounds. Naruto wanted to go again but they were both summoned to meet the elders. Of course Naruto had already met them before when he was younger but this would be Itachi's first. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't at the least bit scared. These people were supposedly higher in rank then Danzo-sama. Meaning they could do whatever they wanted. And that meant kill you if they wanted.

After they made themselves presentable enough, they both made their way to central HQ. Itachi had already calmed himself down. He was no longer nervous. But there was something odd about Naruto. He seemed a little tense. So, being the friend that Itachi was, he pulled him off to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Naruto looked away from his gaze, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Uzumaki."

"I'm not lying. There's nothing wrong with me." Itachi's eyebrow rose and Naruto sighed in defeat. He couldn't win against Itachi. "She's in there." He whispered, looking away once again.

"Who's in there?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yea, she's one of the- you know- higher ranks and I haven't seen her in ten years." He shrugged lightly.

"Then why are you and your dad living in the states? Why not come back here to be closer to her?"

"We did live over here but when the elders found out that my father wasn't of proper lineage to be married to her, they banned the both of them to not see each other ever again. So when I was six years old, my father and I left the country."

Itachi's eyes were wide, "So if your father was banned from ever coming over here, then why were you allowed to?"

"Because of my mother." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "She made a plea against the elders to allow me to come to states for only one main reason."

"And what was the reason?"

"That I join the organization."

"That's cruel. How could they make a six year old join something as dangerous as this?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I have the Uzumaki blood in my system." Naruto said while he pointed to his chest, "I was already a candidate to become the heir to the association even before I was born."

"Okay, so your father was banned and you weren't because of your mother. That still doesn't explain why you're so-"

Itachi stopped suddenly and his eyes became wide, a slight tint of pink slowly crept on his cheeks. Was…was Itachi blushing?

"Itachi? What are you looking at?" Naruto asked while he turned his head around to follow his gaze.

The raven quickly grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from looking, "We're running late aren't we? We need to go so we won't keep them waiting."

Shrugging slightly, Naruto allowed himself to be pulled inside the room.

* * *

Two teenagers. Both knelt on the ground. One with blonde hair and the other with black hair. There were four people in front of them. Each seated at a long desk. They were important people. Very important people. They were the superiors to the Kitsune organization. And among one of the four, sat Naruto's mother. She was exactly as Naruto had remembered her. But this time it was different. Her once gentle face was now cold. Not a speck of gentleness to it. Was she upset about something?

"It's been a long time Naruto. How old are you now?" A man with long white hair asked.

"Sixteen." He answered back respectively, with his head still bowed.

"Sixteen, huh? My, you don't have much longer to go until you're at the rightful age to become the heir." He spoke with a smile on his face.

A busty woman spoke next. "If he becomes the next king. Don't forget that we have another applicant in the run for it to."

"Your right, Tsunade." A man with golden colored eyes said while he calmly picked at his fingernails. "Itachi, was it?"

Itachi stilled. He was in the line for it to? Already? He felt a slight nudge against his shoulder which had him looking at his blonde friend. Naruto nodded his head towards the elders signaling him to respond back.

Swallowing thickly Itachi responded back, "Yes."

"How old are you boy?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, I see." He turned towards the others beside him, his long tongue protruding from his mouth, "Any bets on who you think will make it to the end?"

Tsunade quickly responded back, "And what would the winners get?"

"The usual…..a week off from work." The white haired man said with a grin as his eyes peered down at Tsunade's chest.

Tsunade reached out, grabbed the back of his head and slammed it hard against the desk. The guy cursed quietly to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, as of what I've heard from both of their teachers, it seems that young Itachi is excelling further every day," She leaned back in her chair, leaning her head against the palm of her hand, "As of right now I would have to go with Itachi. Orochimaru?"

"I would have to agree with your decision. Jiraiya?"

"You guys are both correct on the fact that Itachi is progressing further then Naruto but you guys are forgetting the most important thing," A bone cringing sound emitted from him as he popped his nose back in place, "Naruto has the Uzumaki blood in his system. He's the perfect one to become the next heir." He looked to his right at the red head woman. "What do you think Kushina? He is your son."

Itachi could see from the corner of his eye the way Naruto's hands began to shake.

"Well that's a pointless question to ask me," Her eyes were locked on her son's bowed head, "Of course Itachi would be the perfect person. From what I've heard from the teachers, Naruto has done nothing but fail every task that's thrown at him. I don't understand why you guys would even think that that child would be ready or good at being the next heir. He's just like his father if you ask me. Useless and worthless."

The room was engulfed in silence as each and every person had their eyes locked with Kushina's. Did she really just say that?

Jiraiya cleared his throat, breaking up the awkward silence. "Well this is only a guess so it isn't an accurate...decis..."

Naruto slowly stood up and kept his eyes locked with the ground. Itachi wanted to stand up to but decided against it. He wasn't told to. Instead he peered into his best friends face from the ground. Naruto's face was emotionless but it was his eyes that made Itachi shiver. They were red. Fiery red. He had never seen Naruto's eyes change color like that before.

"Thank you for your letting me meet you again," He said with his head still lightly bowed, "I appreciate all of your comments that you have given me, but if you would excuse me I have more training that I must get back to."

He slowly turned on his heels, not sparing a glance at anyone in the room. As he was about to step out of the room, another figure stepped into the room. Naruto side-stepped out of her way so that she could walk in first but not before both of their eyes locked. It was only for a split second.

"Excuse me." Naruto murmured.

"U-uh s-sure." She sputtered back a little dazed. Nodding to himself, Naruto walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

A body appeared next to him on the floor, knelt down in Naruto's previous position. Itachi used his peripheral vision and gazed at the young girl beside him. It was the same girl that he had seen when he and Naruto were out in the hallway. Getting his thoughts together, Itachi focused on the ground instead. Heat started to appear on his face in small degree's.

"There you are Alyssa."

"You summoned me Tsunade-sama?" Her voice was so soft and gentle. The hairs on Itachi's neck started to rise.

"I did. I wanted you to meet Itachi and Naruto but it seems that Naruto excused himself out." Tsunade spoke with a shake to her head.

"Are they the ones that I've been hearing about?"

"Yes. One of them will have your hand in marriage. This is the wish for the both our clan and your father's clan…..the Akatsuki."

"Yes, I have been informed of the treaty that both of the clans have put together. I would do anything for the sake of both of our people."

"That's good to hear child." Orochimaru stood up from his chair, "You two are now excused. We will meet again very soon. I would advise you guys to be ready. Oh, and relay this message to Naruto as well."

"Yes." Alyssa said while standing up, walking over to the door.

Itachi followed suit afterwards.

* * *

Naruto delivered a series of what seemed to be deadly blows to the punching bag in front of him. The chain rattled back and forth as the blonde started to hit it harder and harder. But he didn't see the red punching bag in front of him. The only thing he saw in front of him was a face. How dare she speak to him that way? Did she not care about him that much? But Naruto didn't do anything to upset her, right? Was it because of his father?

Grinding his teeth together, Naruto started to strike again, picturing Kushina's face in front of him.

"Naruto, was it?"

The blonde stopped and looked over his shoulder. Before him stood a very beautiful girl with long dark hair and matching dark eyes. She wore a simple white dress that had small imprints of red clouds fluttering around the edges at the bottom of it. Beside her stood a once again red faced Itachi. So that's the reason why he was blushing.

"That's your name right?"

Stepping away from the training area, Naruto walked over to the two. He saw how her eyes landed on his bare chest. But who wouldn't? Naruto was very fit for a sixteen year old.

"Yep, that's me."

Alyssa placed her hands behind her back and gave a slight bow, "It's nice to meet you Naruto."

"Your name is Alyssa right?"

The young woman raised her head, "You've heard of me already?"

"Just recently I have."

"Recently?"

"We've been doing business with the Akatsuki for a little over a year now. But why is it now that I just heard of you?" He asked

"My father didn't want other people to know of me because of his rank. People would most likely use me to get to him. He didn't want me to get hurt because of it."

"And who wouldn't want to kidnap you? You're a very beautiful girl." Naruto smirked as he watched Itachi's face from behind Alyssa back. The raven was glaring hatefully at him.

Alyssa ducked her head in embarrassment, a blush stoning her cheeks, "Th-thanks for the compliment, Naruto."

"No, thank you." He flirted back, making Alyssa blush more and Itachi glare further.

Alyssa was about to speak again but a voice cut her off, "Alyssa-sama. It's time to go."

Alyssa looked over her shoulder and eyed her red-headed body guard with annoyed eyes. She obviously didn't want to leave yet but her father would not be pleased if she disobeyed his orders. Madara was a strict man that took no crap from anyone. Not even his daughter.

"Of course Sasori-san." Alyssa bowed once again then left. Itachi followed her with his eyes until she was out of his sight.

"Attractive, isn't she?" Naruto whispered against his ear, his arm lying casually around his shoulder. Itachi quickly shoved it off.

"Hn."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto walked back over to the training area and proceeded to beat the crap out of the bag. Itachi shook himself out of his daze and followed behind him.

"Naruto." He called out, digging his hands into his pockets.

"What?" Naruto said without taking his eyes off of the sack in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto hesitated for a second then continued to hit it again, "Okay about what?" His breath was coming out faster and heavier due to his workout.

Frowning slightly, Itachi stepped closer to him and went on the other side of the punching bag, holding onto it so it wouldn't swing back and forth wildly. Naruto nodded in thanks.

"You know what I'm talking about Uzumaki."

"No I don't Uchiha."

"About what your mother had said."

"I could care less about what that woman said to me." He growled, hitting hit harder. Itachi winced a little from the impact.

"It didn't look like that to me."

"Who cares what you thought." He said back annoyed.

"Hn." Itachi shifted his weight fully on the punching bag. Since the time that he met the blonde Itachi was able to analyze him perfectly. Even though Naruto said he wasn't mad, he knew he was lying. The idiot wouldn't be hitting the bag so harshly if he wasn't.

"Your eyes changed color."

"What are you talking about?"

"They changed color." He said, shrugging slightly, "When you were speaking to them they changed to red."

"Oh. I never knew they could do that."

"Maybe they did because you were mad."

"I just told you I wasn't mad."

"You're so fucking childish."

"And you're in denial."

"How so?" His eyebrows rose in suspicion.

"Alyssa. You like her, don't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have time for things like that."

"Is that so?" Naruto stepped away from the bag. He grabbed the nearest towel that was on the hook beside him and wiped his face. "Then you wouldn't have a problem if I took her?"

"What are you getting at?" His eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Whoever becomes the successor gets to have her hand in marriage, correct?"

"How did you know that already?"

"Itachi. I know everything."

"Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Naruto's face.

Chuckling again, Naruto walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "So all I have to do is beat you and then I can have her." He whispered in his ear. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Do what you want." He said even though his hands shook in anger.

"Well they might as well name me leader then since you don't care about anything." Naruto let go of him and walked away. "I can see it now. I'll be respected by many. I'll be able to rule over you. And I'll have that girl as my wife."

Turning around, Naruto looked at Itachi with a smile, "I bet you she'll be good in bed."

Before he knew it, Itachi was in front of him, swinging his fist wildly.

* * *

Part one over! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I already have chapter 11 done but I think I'll be a bitch and not post it yet. Hmm? Maybe in a bout two days? lol

Important Note: Their's a reason as to why Naruto's mom acted like that but it wont be explained until later chapters. Also, Madara isn't a Uchiha. He's just a regular mafia king thats awesome...until something happens...but thats not the point! lol

Review Please and Thank You!...serious...I'm not playing...stop smiling...I'm so serious...review...now...(cries)...pwease...


	11. Naruto's Past, Part 2

**A/N**: Alright! Here's the final part of Naruto's Past! Hmm...I don't think too many people liked the last chapter. (sighs) Not that many reviews...but its okay! I will keep my head held up high...well until it starts to cramp up lol There was someone who reviewed on chapter 9 who wanted Sasuke to have a hug (you know who you are lol). I haven't forgotten about it. Your wish is in this chapter. And you'll be suprised who it is that hugs him! Anyway, enough rambling...Now! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Cursing and two character deaths (so sad...no really, it's sad)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Haou Airen

* * *

Itachi and Naruto were both escorted to central HQ late one night in silence. Just last night Danzo had passed away due to an assassination. Him and fifty other subordinates were attacked in the middle of night and killed instantly. Not knowing what else to do, the elders scheduled an immediate meeting with Itachi and Naruto.

Both boys took their stance in front of the elders, heads slightly bowed. Alyssa and her father, Madara, were also in the meeting room standing beside the elders. Madara's face was strong and unmoving. He stood tall unlike his daughter who was fiddling with her fingers and shaking lightly. Her dark eyes kept darting back and forth between Naruto and Itachi.

"This wasn't supposed to be announced yet but with the recent passing of Danzo-sama it seems that we have no choice." Tsunade spoke quickly, eyes darting back and forth between Naruto and Itachi.

"We have come to a decision to appoint the new leader of the Kitsune Organization." She paused and stopped directly in front of them.

"Itachi!"

Said bow lifted his head, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Even though you are the perfect candidate to become the heir you have done nothing but fail your missions."

"Fail? But, all my duties have been successful." Itachi said back with wide eyes, not understanding what she was saying.

"Yes, they have been successful but there have been too many causalities and speculation about our Organization around the area." Tsunade eyed him hard, her lips pressed into a thin line. "We're starting to become hated to all other associations and not noted for the peace that we try to bring. I'll be _damned_ if I'll have our reputation tainted because of some simple mistakes that would most likely happen if you were to be named the superior."

Licking his lips, Itachi reluctantly nodded his head and stared back at the floor.

"That is why today we have come up with the decision that Uzumaki Naruto will be in power until the day when he can't fulfill his duties correctly, commits an act of betrayal, or be killed. This is the final decision." Tsunade tore her eyes away from the raven and looked over towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head, looking straight into her eyes seriously, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Your coronation will be held tomorrow night at the banquet hall as well as your wedding ceremony. There you will be acknowledged to the other members of your new status. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Tsunade walked back to her seat beside Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "Itachi you are dismissed for tonight, but tomorrow you will be present at the banquet hall. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Before Itachi walked out of the room, he couldn't help but spare a glance at Alyssa. His heart constricted tightly together as he saw the look of happiness on her face. If only she would have looked at him like that. If only he was chosen instead of Naruto. If only. His once emotionless face turned cold. Even though his most recent plan backfired horribly it was only a matter of time before his next one would come into effect.

* * *

Just like he was told, Itachi was escorted to the banquet hall along with the other hundred members of the Kitsune Organization. They all waited patiently at the bottom of the grand stairwell for the arrival of Naruto and Alyssa. They all stood in huddled groups gossiping to themselves about the most recent actions.

'_So Kushina's son was made the next heir, huh?'_

'_I wonder if he'll be successful?'_

'_Can you believe he's only sixteen!'_

Itachi scowled in distaste, tugging a little at the golden cuff links that were around his wrist.

The men were dressed in tuxedos and the girls dressed in elaborate ball gowns, all of them sipping at small glasses of wine. Itachi was never the social type so he stood by himself against a wall, hands buried deep in his pockets. Seconds later, the room grew quiet and all eyes were focused at the top of the staircase.

Naruto and Lady Alyssa were perched up at the top of the stairs, hand and hand and grinning widely. Well, Alyssa was grinning wildly. Naruto's face was a little strained. Looking closer at him, Itachi spotted two white bandages on both sides of his cheeks. Itachi knew what it was. He was branded with three identical lines on his face indicating that he was the new leader.

More minutes went by, as a small speech was made to the people below of his new status as well as his marriage to Alyssa. They didn't go through with the normal ceremony that a wedding was supposed to have. The only thing that happened was a few words that were exchanged and a chaste kiss by the newlyweds ending the ceremony. That had Naruto smiling and Itachi scowling further.

Itachi stayed to himself for most of the celebration, opting to stand in the same spot that he was when he first came in. He knew Naruto would try to find him and he did a few seconds later.

"You bastard I've been looking for you for the whole night. Where the hell were you!" Naruto said, a frown placed deeply on his face.

Shrugging slightly, Itachi pushed himself off of the wall. "You of all people should know that I don't do these types of things."

"Yeah, you were always unsociable." Naruto smirked, looking closely at his friend but the smirk soon faded. "Uhm…about this whole leader and marriage thing-"

"I don't want to hear it Uzumaki."

"But you and I both know that you should have gotten it."

"Yeah, I should of." He smirked, placing a strand of his long hair behind his ear.

"You bastard!" Naruto advanced towards him but stopped when Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You deserved it Uzumaki. It was only fair since you've been with the organization since you were six. I'm still just an outsider."

Smiling slightly, Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck, "Thanks."

"Did it hurt?"

Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about. "Like a bitch! They had like five guys hold me down because I was thrashing around so much! They fucking heated a knife then dug it across my face! I could have handled one mark but they had to do three times on both sides of my face." He shivered just thinking about the pain.

"You're such a pansy."

"I would like to see you not flail around when a heated knife is on your skin!"

"Hn."

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay about everything. I don't want our friendship to end over something as trivial as this."

"It's not trivial and it wouldn't end our friendship. Someone's got to keep the new leader in check." He said nudging the blonde's shoulder.

Smiling slightly, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Well, you better not screw up in protecting me. We wouldn't want something bad to happen."

"Of course we wouldn't."

Smiling one more time, Naruto walked away leaving Itachi to himself. The raven leaned back against the wall and dug his hands in his pockets.

"I would never want anything bad to happen, _Naruto_." Itachi grinned manically, looking over to another person that was just a few feet away.

The man grinned as well, knowing what his newly found master was about to do.

* * *

Madara excused himself from his daughter's side to go to the bathroom. After he finished his business in the cubicle, he went up to the marbleized sink to wash his hands. But before he could run his hands underneath the water, someone sneaked up from behind him and held their arms around his neck immobilizing him.

"What the!" Before he could struggle further, a white cloth was pressed over his nose knocking him out cold.

Moments laterr, Madara was harshly thrown on concrete pavement outside of the banquet hall. He came awake with a start when a strongly smelled liquid was thrown on his body.

Wiping over his burning eyes, Madara looked up from the ground. His eyes widened. "Y-you! What's the meaning of this!" He snarled picking himself up from the ground, only to get knocked back down.

"Keep quiet." The guy said, "There's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Wants to talk with me? Who is it?"

"Madara-san. What a sight to see you on the ground. The only thing you need to do now is bow at my feet."

"You too?" A sharp kick was delivered to the side of his face.

"I'll be the one talking." The guy hissed, as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Madara wiped at the blood that was starting to slide from the corner of his mouth.

"That's more like it." Breathing out the toxic air, the guy stepped closer to his knelt body. "You guys made a big mistake not letting me have that position. Everyone knew that I would have been a better leader then _him_." He took another puff from the cigarette.

"It was just as Tsunade said. Too many innocent people were dying on your watch. Innocent people that-" Madara was kicked again, he groaned in pain.

"I was just helping the organization out. And what would you know? You have the Akatsuki!" The guy kicked him again, this time in his stomach, "But all that will change tonight my friend because you'll be just another innocent victim that I took down." He said with his eyes narrowed hard.

"What?" Madara stammered out, a little nervous.

"You're dead."

Pulling out a lighter from his jacket, the guy lit it and threw it at Madara. The mafia king immediately burst into flames. Ignoring his cries of pain, the guy turned away.

"Sasori. Let's go."

"Of course, Itachi-sama."

* * *

Alyssa cries of sadness vibrated through the room as she held onto Naruto for dear life. Five minutes ago, she was notified of her father's charred body just outside of the banquet hall. She placed her head in the crook of Naruto's neck, breathing in his scent, trying to calm herself down.

Naruto slowly rubbed at her back, "I don't understand how this happened. I thought we had guards surrounding the perimeter of the building." Naruto spoke as he looked down at his wife.

"Ten of the Akatsuki's most skilled men were watching over the area but it seems that they have disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they were nowhere to be found. Not even their bodies. If they were killed, we do not know as of yet."

"An assassination. That would be the most logical reason." Naruto nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"B-but my f-f-father was respected by many," Alyssa choked out, tears still streaming down her face, "Who could h-have possibly had a vendetta against him?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Naruto stood up, Alyssa still clinging on to him, "Itachi."

"Hn." The raven answered back emotionless.

"Can you do me a favor and watch her while I go get some things straightened out?"

Itachi gave a genuine smile, "I would be happy to."

After murmuring a couple of words to his wife, Alyssa slowly walked over to Itachi. She gave a watery smile.

"Excuse my behavior Itachi-san." She bowed slightly, "It's not very lady-like to show this much weakness in a time l-" A tight embrace caught her off guard.

"Cry all you want to." Itachi whispered in her ear, "I'll be your support."

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Itachi's back and cried once again.

Naruto smiled softly at the scene in front of him. What a good friend Itachi was. He could always count on him for anything. If only he could have more men that were just as loyal to him like Itachi was. And then the light bulb clicked.

"Miles." Naruto called out, to one of the many people in the room.

"Yes."

"I need you to gather up five men for me. Send them to me once you have done so."

"Of course."

* * *

"This is so troublesome."

"Why?"

"Because, I could be sleeping right now."

"And I could be drawing. Well, there goes my schedule."

"Stop complaining. This must be important since we were summoned so quickly."

"Well, they better hurry up. I need to get back home to Akamaru. He's probably crying since he's by himself."

"He's a dog. How is he crying?"

"You haven't seen a dog cry? What have you been doing with your life?"

"That's just sad."

"Run that by me again."

"So…so….troublesome."

"You got one more time to say that word!"

Someone cleared their throat making all of them look in front. Naruto walked further in the room and took a seat in front of them.

"I've heard a lot about you guys." Naruto said, looking over their faces, analyzing them.

"I hope it's nothing bad."

"Of course not Kiba."

"How do you know my name?" Kiba asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I know all of you. You guys are a well-known group of assassins that always gets the job done quickly and affiently."

"We are, aren't we." Kiba said smugly.

"Why have you called us?" A red-headed boy spoke.

"I want you guys to join me. Be my right hand men."

"And what if we agree? What would we gain from it?" A feminine voice said, smoothing out his dress.

"Well Haku, you guys would be part of the most well-known and respected Organization. Also, all of your background records will be cleared of all unwanted charges that have accumulated since you guys started doing your buisness."

"Basically we won't be considered wanted men. We won't have to move to different cities to mask our appearance."

"Correct."

"What's the catch?"

"That you just join me and help get rid of unwanted garbage. I need more eyes since I just came into power."

"It might me troublesome….but okay."

"I'm in, as long as you're not afraid of dogs."

"As long as I have my sketchbook, I'll be glad to join you."

"I have no choice since the other three agreed."

"This'll be fun."

"Excellent. You guys will now be known as the Heavenly Kings. I have another person that will be joining you guys as well. You will all address me as Kyuubi-sama until I feel that you guys have my full trust. I hate traitors, so don't give me a reason to suspect that you are one." His eyes narrowed slightly, a slight tint of crimson forming in them.

The red head smirked, "I'm starting to like you already."

* * *

**One Year Later**

A seventeen year old Naruto stood, with his face plastered against a clear window, and stared at the many different infants in the nursery. He wanted so bad to walk into the room to hold his child but he couldn't. One, the space was already sterile and couldn't handle his sweaty and dirty body. And two, he didn't know which one of them was his. He rubbed his fingertips against the glass, smearing it with his fingerprints.

"You like a kid in a candy store Naruto." A voice called out to him, with a chuckle.

"Shut your mouth Itachi! You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes!"

"Yea, _if_ I were in your shoes." Itachi smirked, finding pleasure messing with his friend.

"Itachi!" Naruto started to advance on him but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Stop being so troublesome Kyuubi-sama. This is a hospital that we're in. We don't want to be thrown out on a special day like this."

Glaring one last time, Naruto went back against the window, placing his forehead on the glass, "He started it, Shikamaru." He mumbled.

"You guys are crazy!"

"We're crazy?" Gaara spoke, his face emotionless, "You're the one who has a dog with you in the hospital Kiba."

"He's not a _dog_ Gaara, his name is Akamaru and he's my partner in crime. I never go anywhere without him." Kiba smiled and rubbed at Akamaru's ear. The canine wagged his tail happily back and forth.

"That's sad." Gaara muttered, walking over to Naruto and standing beside him.

"Run that by me again?" Kiba growled.

"Does anybody ever listen to me?" Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"They don't because you never take anything seriously."

"Whatever Haku." Shikamaru walked over towards Gaara and Naruto and looked through the glass. "Kyuubi-sama, which one is yours?"

"I have no clue. Alyssa couldn't wait just one more hour until I got here. I haven't seen her yet as well." Naruto said, his blue eyes looking over the many different faces of the babies.

"So she was supposed to wait for you while she was in labor?" Itachi asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Of course she was supposed to wait." Naruto nodded.

"I feel sorry for her."

Naruto placed his hand on the gun that was hidden underneath his shirt, seated in his hostler, "You got one more time to open your mouth Itachi, one more time." Naruto growled.

Itachi held his hands up in front of him, "Take it easy." He said even though he had a smirk spread wildly across his face.

"Bastard."

A second later a petite nurse walked out of the room and looked over the seven people in the hall.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That's me." Naruto immediately said, walking up to her.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes." The nurse smiled, "You'll be able to hold him soon. We just have a couple of more tests to run to make sure he's okay. Oh, and your wife Alyssa is doing fine to. You'll be able to see her soon as well."

"Thank you." The blonde gave a big smile, "Since I can't hold him yet, do you mind showing me which one he is through the window."

"Of course."

Walking back into the room, the lady walked to the bassinet that was in the front and gently picked the child up. She walked up to the glass and put the baby in Naruto's eye sight. Naruto's grin widened.

"Chikao." He whispered, his grin wide.

Tearing his eyes away from the child in front of him, Gaara quickly scanned the area. Even though they were in a hospital, Gaara couldn't help but be alert. That was one of the jobs Naruto had given to him when he was allowed into his inner circle. Everything was clear. Nodding slightly, the red head focused back on the baby that was in front of him. But something didn't feel right. It was like a bad aura lingering around all of them. Looking from the corner of his eyes, he immediately looked at Itachi. The raven was glaring. Glaring hard, hatefully at something. But what? Gaara followed his gaze and it landed on Naruto's child. Why was he looking at his son?

A second later, those dark eyes met his. They were back to its emotionless state. Itachi gave him a small smile then looked away. Gaara looked back into the room as well, reminding himself to watch Itachi more closely from now on.

**3 years later**

"Itachi I just wanted to let you know that we're about-" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his hand still on the door handle, and stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of him.

"Naruto." Itachi growled, "Get your son away from me."

Naruto's bottom lip started to quiver, his eyes started to water, and soon he was laughing. Laughing hard. He held onto his stomach and bent over slightly as the tremors flew through his body.

"I like the new look Itachi." Naruto spoke through his laughing fit. "I should get Chikao to do your hair more often."

Itachi was seated on the edge of his bed with a small Chikao standing behind him on the mattress. The toddler was twisting his hair into many different sizes of braids. Blue and pink ribbons were secured at the end of it as well as one big blue bow that was at the top of his head.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Naruto." He warned again. "Get this demon away from me."

The blonde wiped at the corner of his eyes, "But you look so cute _Itachi-jisan." _He laughed again, more calmly this time.

"Hn." Itachi stood up and proceeded to pull out the ribbons. A low whine came from behind him. He knew who it was.

"Tachi' no wike hair?" Chikao said as two big tear drops fell from his eyes.

"No I don't." He said unaffected by the three year olds sudden tears. "Besides, you're a boy. You shouldn't be doing people's hair in the first place."

Chikao opened his mouth and cried harder. Still, Itachi was not affected. He pulled at the final ribbon that was in his hair and threw it on the ground.

"Papa!"

Sighing loudly, Naruto walked over to his son and picked him up, rubbing at his back soothingly.

"Itachi-jisan didn't mean that. He's just being his normal mean self." Naruto murmured in his ear, even though he thought the same thing as Itachi did.

"Mommy said I pway with hair too. She said okay papa." He buried his face deep into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Well I'm going to have to have a talk with your mother then."

After a couple of more minutes of calming down his three year old look-alike, he sent him to his mother and joined Itachi again.

"Are you sure you're not up for it tonight?" Naruto asked.

"You and the other four should suffice. It's just a simple scouting mission anyway. The less men that go with you the better. We're always together anyway."

"Yea, I am tired of seeing your face all the time bastard." Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry. This'll be the last time we see each other anyway." He smirked back, an evil glint appearing in his dark eyes.

"Last time we see each other? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Meaning that you'll most likely do something real stupid and end up getting yourself killed. You are a klutz anyway."

"Whatever bastard." Naruto mumbled. He walked over towards the bedroom door, "We'll be back soon."

Once Itachi nodded, Naruto walked out and closed the door softly behind.

Itachi pulled out a slim cell phone and quickly dialed a number. In an instant someone picked up on the other side.

"Yes boss."

"Commence the preparations."

"Understood."

They both hung up at the same time. Itachi remained seated for a while. This was the day he was waiting for. What he's been planning for months. The demise of the Kitsune Organization and the death of Naruto. This would have been all avoided if they would have just given him what he wanted. But they would learn the hard way.

Flipping a strand of hair out of his face, Itachi left his courters and made his way down towards Alyssa and Naruto's room.

Alyssa had just put Chikao to sleep when Itachi walked into the room. The raven stood off towards the side and watched her keenly.

"Is everything alright Itachi-san?" She asked, while placing a blanket over her son.

Itachi didn't answer. He just stared at her. Alyssa twiddled with her hair in a gesture that meant she was uncomfortable.

"Itachi?"

Very slowly, Itachi pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. On instinct, she went to her son's side and hovered over him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Naruto was right you know." He said calmly, the gun still aimed at her. "I was in denial." Itachi clicked off the safety and fired.

* * *

Naruto stared in awe as he watched the fire break loose on his mansion. Even though it was only on one part of the house, it was starting to spread quickly. Naruto wanted to move but his legs wouldn't let him. Who could have done this?

"Boss."

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gaara, "Yea."

"Orders?"

"Scout for survivors. Kill anyone that's not supposed to be in there. And if it gets too dangerous, get out of there."

After the five made sure they had enough ammunition, they took off into the mansion.

Shaking off his uneasiness, he secured his own pistol in his hand and followed after the rest.

Itachi picked himself up off of the floor, rubbing over his face. He didn't know Alyssa had it in her to actually fight back. She moved out of the way of the bullet, threw herself at him, and dug her nails into his face. She was able to grab Chikao and run out of the room when he was on the ground. Growling deep in his throat, Itachi picked himself off of the ground with the help of the wall. Blood started to seep down onto his chin from the scratch marks that were on his cheeks.

"Itachi."

The raven looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. He came sooner than he expected. This was not going as planned.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good to know. But we got to get out of here. I think there's some type of poisonous gas lingering in the air. People are started to drop like flies."

"I'll have to thank Sasori for going through with his plan." Itachi thought to himself. Out loud he said. "Then we must leave."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not leaving until I know for sure that Alyssa and Chikao are out of the house."

"They are."

"What?"

"I had came in here to get them but I got ambushed by two other guys. She wanted to help but I told her I was fine and to get out of the house." He lied.

"Good. Well lets go look for them outside. I already have Gaara and the rest of them securing the house."

Itachi smirked to himself, "Yes. Let's go and find them."

Several minutes went by and finally Naruto and Itachi were successfully out of the house. Naruto frantically scanned the area, looking for his family.

"Itachi are you sure that they ran ou-" Naruto stumbled forward, a tanned hand quickly holding his shoulder. A red liquid instantly started to pour out of his shoulder. His eyes went wide. Did….did Itachi just shoot him?

Naruto turned around and looked at his best friend, eyes still wide in shock, "Itachi? What are you doing?"

"What I've always wanted to do." The raven spoke, with the gun still aimed, "You've taken too many things away from me Uzumaki. Things that I rightfully should have got."

"Itachi wai-wait I –mean I don't u-u-unders-." He tried to speak, but it was hard. He was never in this type of situation before. He didn't know what to do. Was Itachi planning on killing him?

"You don't deserve her or the title." He cocked the gun back, pushing the trigger. Naruto wanted to move but his legs wouldn't let him. The only choice he had was to stay-

"Naruto! Move! Get out of the way!"

Before the blonde could even blink, Alyssa jumped out in front of him. Her body jerked against Naruto's chest, before it slinked down onto the ground.

"Naruto." She whispered weakly, grasping onto the bottom of his pants.

The blonde looked down at her, and then looked at Itachi. The raven's eyes were wide but soon they closed. Placing his gun back into his holster, Itachi raised his head a little and gave a little smile, "Suffer. Suffer the way I did." He put his back to them and started to walk away.

"I'll keep in touch Naruto." He called over his shoulder, waving his hand in the air.

Cursing to himself, Naruto quickly knelt down and placed her head on his lap. Azure colored eyes roamed over her body until he found what he was looking for. The bullet hole. It was in her chest. Right next to her heart.

"Naruto," She whispered, blood spilling out of her mouth, "Are you alright?"

"Stop talking." Naruto's voice wavered, hands visibly shaking, "Don't waste your energy. Let me just go and get-"

A cold hand touched his arm, "It's al-al-alright….I'm f-fine with results…." More blood spilled out of her mouth, her lips starting to turn blue.

"No don't you say that!" Naruto hunched over and covered her face with his body. "Don't you dare say that!"

After giving a weak smile, her body stilled completely. Naruto leaned back up and stared at her face. He didn't want to believe what he was looking at. He wanted to see her smile again, laugh again, say-

"Papa?"

Naruto looked to his right at Chikao, who was standing beside a tree. The toddler was holding onto it tightly, big blue eyes looking at his father and now dead mother. When his father didn't respond, he ran up to him.

"Papa? What wrong Mommy?" Naruto just stared at him with emotionless eyes.

Chikao looked down at Alyssa and shook her shoulder, "Wake mommy! Wake! Papa no talk so you talk!" Tears started to fall from his eyes, "Please. Wake Up." He whispered, just before Naruto grabbed him and pulled him into his chest.

* * *

Naruto watched as Haku checked over Chikao for any bruises on his body. After administering the proper medical treatment to the toddler, Haku gave him some medicine to put him to sleep. He needed it. After seeing his mother dead in front of him, Chikao cried for thirty minutes straight until Gaara and the others got to them. But they arrived too late. Alyssa was dead and Itachi, as well as his men, were nowhere to be found. Naruto had to stay strong in the eyes of the Kitsune Organization. He didn't want Tsunade and the others to think that he was weak and would have a mental break down because of Alyssa's death. So, he pushed back his emotions and focused on his job and his son.

"I did the best I could do to help with his cough but whatever gas that was lingering around in the air in the house has already damaged his lungs. It might clear up or it might not. We can only hope for the best." Haku stated, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Haku."

"Not a problem Kyuubi-sama."

"There's no need for you to call me by that name anymore." He smiled a little." You guys proved to me that I can trust you. Especially last night." He said looking over the faces of the five Heavenly Kings.

Naruto stood up from his chair, "Call me Naruto."

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid." Gaara warned leaning against a tree as he eyed Naruto hard. He didn't agree to what Naruto was about to do. But he couldn't stop him. Naruto was just too stubborn.

"I won't. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. If I'm not, come and get me."

"Sure."

Squeezing out between two bushes, Naruto made his way to the church where Itachi's dead body was supposed to be at. He immediatley reconized some members of the Akatsuki but they didn't reconize him. The blonde was wearing a black wig to cover up his bright blonde hair, black contact lins, and just like everyone else, black attire. Haku put make-up on his face to cover up his whisker marks. They were a sign of his status to the Kitsune Organization and it would have been bad for anyone to see him. He made it in easily inside and opted to stand in the back just incase he was spotted. To those who wanted too, they were allowed to come up and view the bodys. It was a huge risk to take but Naruto decided to take it. He had to confirm that Itachi was really dead.

Skipping over his parents lifeless body's, Naruto walked over to Itachi's and stood in front of it. Even though his face was lifeless, he looked peaceful. His hair was neatly combed, his clothes finely pressed, and his hands interlocked on his stomach. The blonde eyed his chest to check for movement but when he didn't find any, he walked away shrugging his shoulders.

It was confirmed. Uchiha Itachi was dead. Naruto was a couple of steps away from Itachi's casket's when someone's sobb's filled his ears. He looked to his right and spotted a teenaged boy seated beside a girl with two buns on her head. She was cradling the boy tightly, trying to calm down his tremors. But it was no use. The boy continued to weep. Tears poured out of his eyes, his face was flushed red, sobs spilled out of his mouth. He chanted over and over 'Why did you guys leave me?' Naruto's heart constricted together. It was Itachi's little broghter...Sasuke? If he remembered correctly. He remembered at times he seen the two Uchiha brothers walking down the street with ice cream in their hands. Both had small smiles on their faces.

Not wanting to see his cries of grief any longer, Naruto walked out of the church and back over to Gaara.

* * *

Rubbing over his face, Naruto leaned up from the wall and to make his way to Chikao's room. The toddler had desperately wanted to see his friend '_Saucey'_ but Naruto forbid him to do it at that time since the raven was still unconcious. Chikao cried tears of sadness for 45 minutes straight. Naruto's nerves were already bad from earlier so he told Haku to give him some medicine to put him to sleep. He felt bad afterwards for druggin him up but it had to be done for his rising headache. There was a little bit of poison in his system that was making him ache.

Sighing, Naruto walked away from his room and down the hall.

* * *

The sound of someone screaming woke Sasuke up from his slumber. Rubbing at his sore eyes, he slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was pitch black. Did that mean it was night time? His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness so he got out of the king-sized bed and made his way to the door. His body was still sore so he could only make small steps. Finally after five minutes, he was successfully out of the room and into the hallway.

The scream came again, this time a little louder followed by a string of colorful words. That voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. With his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he wobbled his way down the hall to follow the voice.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" The person yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he opened the door and peaked inside. The next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground, a heavy weight on his midsection.

"Uchiha!" TenTen cried out, hugging him tightly. "I was kidnapped just like you!"

What the hell was she doing here?

* * *

Alright! Naruto's past is complete! For now! I think? lol Things are going to start picking up in the next chapter. Espeacially since TenTen is back. (smiles evilly) Nooooo...nothing bad is going to happen (dot dot dot) Even though I start school again on monday, I won't let that hold me back on typing. I've been really lazy these past couple of months. (sighs) Let's hope the next chapter won't take so long.

**Important Note**: For those of you who read my other story, don't worry. I've already begun to type the next chapter. I already have 200 words! lol I get off early from work this weekened so I'll finally have time to type.

Thank You to the people who have responded to my poll! I'm still going to leave it up though. Some of you guy's guesses are correct and some are wrong. Hmm? I wonder which one is right? lol

Review Please and Thank You!


	12. Good Bye Old Friend

**A/N: **(begin scene) ShurikenC stares as a tumble weed rolls by her. She shruggs and pushes away the thorns and vines that cover the door to chapter 12. She opens the door and smiles but soon that smile turns into a frown. Deadly glares are thrown at her. She backs up slowly as some readers reach for huge swords and pitch forks. ShurikenC rubs at the back of her head in a nervous gesture. A moment later she runs out of chapter 12 with a horde of angry readers chasing her. Although some readers stay to enjoy chapter twelve (end scene)

**Warning**: Character death (I'm warning you now)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Haou Airen

* * *

"Tenten!" Sasuke huffed out due to the strong hold coming from his friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here by choice!" She spat holding on to him harder.

Sasuke gasped for breath, prying at her strong arms, "What do you mean not by choice?" He huffed out once again.

"Those two that took you out of class came for me. I tried to put up a fight but the red head put this strong smelly cloth over my nose and then the next thing I know, I passed out."

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't bite me on my arm." Came a bored tone.

Sasuke and Tenten both looked to their right and spotted Gaara leaning against the door. His eyed Tenten dangerously, his hand rubbing at his bruised arm.

"Well what else was I supposed to do!" She yelled, finally letting go of the raven. Sasuke sighed and relief, hoping that his side wasn't bleeding again. "You were going to kill me!" She continued.

"If I were going to kill you I would have done so right from the beginning." A pale hand was placed on his hidden pistol that was underneath his shirt. Tenten ignored his silent warning and opened her mouth to yell at him again but another wail stopped her in her tracks.

"Saucey!"

A young Chikao pushed by Gaara's legs and ran into the room. His smile was wide until he saw the state that Sasuke was in. He pressed his lips together into a thin line then took off towards him.

"You hurt him! Get off!" He yelled pushing at Tenten, tiny fist pulling and pushing at her shirt. Seeing that she wasn't budging off of him, he proceeded to grab at her hair and pull hard. "Off Saucey! Off!" He shouted.

Grunting in pain, Tenten grabbed at his small shoulders and pushed him. The blonde boy hit his head hard on the carpeted ground then slowly sat back up with wide eyes.

Time stood still for Sasuke as he took in Chikao's face. His bottom lip started to quiver, his eyes started to water, and soon he started to cry.

"You idiot!" Sasuke hissed, bucking his friend off of him. He made his way slowly up onto all fours and started to crawl towards the weeping child. This would be bad if Naruto would have walked in and seen-

Something told him to look up and he did. There standing beside Gaara, who was now smirking, was a glaring Naruto. His eyes were fixed on Tenten, pinning her to the ground with his azure eyes. Sasuke shivered from his gaze.

'_Please don't change color! Please!'_ He chanted in his head, eyes locked on Naruto's face.

After a couple of seconds Naruto tore his eyes away from Tenten and looked at his son.

"Chikao stop it." It was barely above a whisper but Chiako heard it. He instantly stopped crying, picking his head up and looking at his father.

"Come here." Naruto ordered and being a good kid, Chikao followed his father's orders. He grabbed at Naruto's pants and rubbed his face sleepily against it.

"They have catching up to do so leave them in peace." Naruto spoke to the other people who were in the room, situated in the back. With a quick murmur of 'Yes, Kyuubi-sama' they exited.

Without any other words the last three left out, not before the blonde mentally told himself….

Strike One

* * *

"Who was that?" Tenten asked, head titled to the side as she looked back at Sasuke.

By now the raven was sprawled out on his back looking up into the ceiling. For some reason he was still tired even though he knew he already slept for a long time.

"Long story." He finally said after a couple of seconds.

Tenten rolled her eyes and crawled over to him, lying on her back as well and staring up at the ceiling.

"You want to tell me how the hell you got here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Those two that I was just telling you about just showed up in the middle of our lecture and pulled me out of class. When I woke up I was on a plane."

"They didn't tell you anything else?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to look at her.

"That Gaara fellow told me to be on my best behavior once we got here. Oh! And someone named Kyuubi-sama had shown me some sympathy and he was the reason that I was brought over here." Her eyebrows knotted together. "He was such a bitch."

Sasuke smirked. _'At least I'm not the only one he dislikes.'_

"You must surely know more than I do Sasuke? Why did they drag us over here? Who are they?"

"It's quite simple Tenten," Sasuke started, a small smirk at the corner of his lips, "They're the mafia." A snort filled his ears. "What's so funny?" He asked as an elegant eyebrow rose up in question.

"The mafia? Come on Sasuke, what have they been filling your head with?" The girl chuckled a bit but soon the smile fell from her face. "What happened to your side?" Tenten stretched out a finger to gently poke at the white bandages that was wrapped around his stomach.

Sasuke's face grimaced n pain, "Don't touch it!" He hissed, swatting her hand away. "You'll make it bleed again."

Tenten sat all the way up to get a better look at it. "What happened?" She asked again, this time her voice was filled with worry.

Sasuke sighed. "Someone shot me."

"What do you mean someone shot you!" She yelled jumping to her feet. "We need to get you to a hospital to get it looked at! It'll be bad if it were to get infected!" She started to pace back and forth around the room.

"Tenten-"

"Who did it Sasuke? Just tell me and I'll break them in half."

"Tenten-"

"I knew these people were dangerous. Especially the blonde. Did you see the way he was loo-"

"TENTEN!"

"Yes?" She stopped in her ranting and looked at Sasuke who was now sitting up, glaring hatefully at her.

"I'm fine so stop screaming." He said with a glare still evident on his face.

Tenten nodded slowly and sat back down beside him. She gathered her thoughts together and then asked again, "How did you get shot?" Her voice was gentler this time.

"Well, it was my fault really."

"How so?"

"I pushed the dobe out of the way and got injured in the mist of it." Sasuke explained, licking at his lips.

"Who are you referring to?"

"The blonde haired idiot that just walked out." He grumbled as he leaned his arms on his bent knees for support.

"Why would you go and do something as stupid as that?"

"I don't know okay!" He snapped, running his hands through his greasy hair. He grimaced once he realized that he hadn't washed his hair in two days. "I just pushed him out of the way and jumped in his place."

Tenten winced a little from the volume in his voice. "Wait a minute? You pushed him out of the way? Where were you guys at?"

"As I said before, every person in this house is part of this group called the Kitsune Organization, which is a well-known and powerful mafia clan. What I've been told is that even though they try to keep the peace between other clans, it never turns out well. People want Naruto dead to gain his power as the head of the organization, and they will use any means necessary to get it. Even if that means targeting someone else to get to him."

"So they went after you?" Tenten asked a little stunned from the information. Sasuke nodded. "But why would they come after you when you were never with them to begin with?"

"When we were in Japan I found Naruto lying on the ground just a few feet away from my apartment. He was bleeding so I dragged him inside to treat his wounds. He wouldn't leave me alone after I helped him so he stayed at my place for a while. It wasn't that long before people spotted him and started to come after him." Tenten's eyes widened even further, "They saw me with him and that made me a target."

In an instant Tenten was up on her feet, "You bastard! That's exactly why I told you not to walk around at night!" She yelled, pacing back and forth once again. "Because of your stubbornness you've gotten yourself into a shit load of trouble."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother." Sasuke said quietly, opting not to yell back. It would be pointless to argue back at her. Besides, he didn't feel like it.

"Why haven't you left?"

"If you haven't noticed we're not in Japan anymore. If I were to escape I wouldn't get very far on the count of I can't speak the fucking language."

"But I do."

Sasuke's head snapped to her, "What are you getting at?"

Tenten smiled, "Sasuke. I have a plan."

* * *

Sasuke was escorted back to Naruto's room just minutes after Tenten and he had finished their conversation. She had caused yet another scene but Gaara had been quick this time and silenced her by pointing his gun at her head. Tenten bit her lip but allowed Sasuke to be dragged away from her. Naruto still didn't trust her so she was put into a room on the other end of the house, away from Sasuke. She would have to gain his trust just like everyone else did in the house. The blonde hoped he didn't make the wrong decision of bringing her here.

"You're healing up quite nicely Sasuke." Haku stated as he rewrapped the bandage around his side. "The gash is starting to close up on its own." Securing the last of the medical tape on the bandage at the raven's side, Haku placed the last of the supplies into his medical box.

With a slight bow and a quick murmur of 'Have a nice night' he turned to make his leave but not before Sasuke called out to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Haku gave a gentle smile.

"Why do you dress up in girl clothing?" Sasuke asked bluntly and seriously. He'd been dying to ask him that since the first time he saw him.

"My mother thought I was going to be a girl when I was born and had already brought tons of girls clothing. Once she found out that I was a boy she had no other choice but to use the clothes that she had." A slight hue of pink dusted his cheeks. "Ever since then I just stuck with them. It's quite comfortable really." He shrugged slightly, tugging at the corner of his shirt.

"Naruto doesn't care?"

"Why would he?" A delicate eyebrow rose up in question.

"Well the others seem to be more _violent_ and _rough_ but you're the complete opposite. It doesn't look like you could harm a fly." To Sasuke's surprise Haku started to laugh.

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression _don't judge a book by its cover?_" When Sasuke didn't respond, he continued, "Let's just say that I'm the one who _disposes_ of all of the unwanted bodies."

Sasuke paled a little and it only made Haku grin more. "Sweet dreams Sasuke."

Sasuke breathed out a sigh relief once the door closed softly behind him. Yep! Just like he thought! They all were still crazy fuckers!

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked back up at the door and obsidian eyes instantly locked with blue. He hadn't seen the dobe since he dragged Chikao out of the room hours ago. He didn't know exactly how to feel or say right now since Naruto had told him that his brother was alive. So! He did what he normally does.

"What is it moron?" Sasuke asked as a smirk tugged at the corner of his pink lips.

Naruto glared but shrugged it off. He stepped further into the room with a bowl balanced in his right hand and a food stand in his other. Swinging his foot back to close the door, Naruto sat the stand in front of Sasuke then placed the bowel on top of it. Sasuke peered inside and he scowled.

"Ramen. You brought me ramen to eat dobe." Sasuke said in disdain.

"Well this is the only thing I know how to make bastard." Naruto placed a set of chopsticks beside the bowl. "And I knew that you were hungry."

A loud rumble sounded in the room making Naruto smirk and Sasuke blush. "Hn." After thanking for the meal, he picked up the chopsticks, and dipped them into the bowl to eat. To his surprise it was actually good.

"It's good isn't it?" Naruto smiled, sitting beside him on his bed.

"Hn."

It was silent for a few moments until Sasuke spoke again, "Why aren't you eating? I thought you loved ramen."

"I can't eat right now."

"What do you mean you can't eat right now?" Sasuke asked, scooping another mouthful of noodles into mouth.

"Because you're eating the last of it."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "I guess I should feel happy that you let me have the rest. I supposed this means that you care about me, huh?"

Sasuke waited for a smart remark from the blonde but Naruto simply looked at him. Sasuke tried to ignore it but those blue eyes were staring right at him. Almost like they were boring deep into his soul. Sasuke placed the chopsticks back down on the stand and put his hands on his lap. He slowly turned his head and gazed back at Naruto. Before Sasuke could even blink he was pushed back on the bed with Naruto straddling his thighs. The blonde placed his head on Sasuke's chest and his arms on both sides of his of his head. He was careful not to lie fully on his body.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered, automatically threading his fingers through the blonde spikes before him. Naruto moaned from the gesture, pressing more into those gentle fingers

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto breathed against his neck.

Sasuke shivered a little. "For what?"

"For saving Chikao and…for saving me." Light puffs of air blew across Sasuke's neckline, making the raven gasp for breath.

"Uhm…thanks? I guess." Sasuke whispered back, trying to keep his breathing under control. Did Naruto even know what he was doing to him?

"I never want you to be mad at me or be sad while you're here. I'm just trying to protect you, that's all."

"Well you have a weird way of showing it." Sasuke snorted a small smile etching on his face.

"As I've told you before, it's weak of me to show my emotions. I only let my guard down around certain people. You should be happy bastard." Naruto snorted back.

"So I'm special to you?"

"Of course you are." Sasuke's eyes widened, the smile dropping from his face.

"Everything that I tell you is true." He paused in speech to raise his head and look at him. "Even the information about your brother."

Sasuke looked away, a slight hint of pain filling his heart. "So he's alive?"

"Very much so."

"Do you know where he is?"

Naruto placed his head back down on the raven's chest, "If I knew, I would be over there in a flash. But he always moves. He never stays in one place for more than a few weeks. But there are times when he contacts me through my video feed. I don't know how he got the communication number for it though." When Sasuke didn't respond back, Naruto looked up again. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, I'm just confused. It's more like he's been alive for all these years and he's hasn't made any kind of effort to get in contact with me." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know. That's why I want to keep you as far away from as possible."

"Why?"

"He would have killed you if I didn't come to the warehouse."

"Yeah he would have kil-"Sasuke quickly sat up, making Naruto sit up as well. "Wait! He was there?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "I believe so. You didn't see him?"

'_I was hoping that you would be stronger by now. You're far too weak.'_

"So that was him." Sasuke said to himself, his head dropping down to his chest. The familiar prickling of water started to form in his eyes. This was all too confusing. He didn't know how to think. What was he supposed to think? Was he supposed to be happy that his brother was alive? Or was he supposed to happy that Naruto cared about him. And actually gave a damn about protecting him. But did Naruto really care about him? Was he just using him to get to his brother? Where the hell was Itachi!

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked up, and gave a shaky smile. "I'm fine dobe."

Naruto grabbed at his shoulders and gently pushed him back down on his back. The blonde hovered on him and gave him a blank stare.

"Let me protect you," He whispered just inches from Sasuke's face. "You protected me so I want to do the same thing for you."

Sasuke nodded, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Naruto was so close. So close that he could feel his breath on his lips. He smelled like ramen. That bastard must have been lying when he told him he had eaten the last of it.

Ever so slowly, those pink lips started to move towards Sasuke. The raven closed his eyes, lifted his head to do the same the back when-

"_**Papa!"**_

Naruto quickly jumped back and looked at the door. "I thought I told you to go to bed?" He said sternly.

Chikao ignored him and ran up to the bed instead. Grabbing onto the covers, that were dangling over the edge, he pulled himself up and crawled over to his father and Sasuke.

"My Saucey! Off!" Using all of his strength, he placed his small hands on his father's chest and pushed him. Having already been sitting up, Naruto toppled off of the raven and onto the floor.

Once his father was gone, he placed himself on Sasuke and laid down, burying his head into his neck. "Mine." He whispered, just before he fell asleep.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He was really starting to like the kid.

* * *

_A wet cloth was placed on Sasuke's feverish head followed by a gentle hand running through his hair. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon the person above them. He couldn't tell who it was because of his fever._

"_Fugaku?" Mikoto called out worriedly._

"_What is it Mikoto?" He answered back. His voice held no emotion but the look in his eyes could tell that he was worried about his littlest son._

"_His temperature is getting worst. Maybe I should stay here and take care of him? I'm sure the Hyuuga's won't be too disappointed if I don't show up." She bit her lip and looked back at Sasuke. He was starting to shiver so she pulled his blankets further up his body._

_Fugaku let out small sigh, "I believe you're right. It would be bad if we were to leave Sasuke by himself in his condition. I'll just call and tell them that you won't be coming" He was already reaching out to grab his phone when another one placed their hand on top of his._

"_But father. This is a very important event that we must attend. All of us. Since Sasuke isn't always in the spotlight I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if he were to miss it."_

"_What are you getting at Itachi?" Fugaku said, his voice rising in anger._

"_All I'm saying father is that it would be bad if mother were to not attend this gathering. The invitations specifically stated that all three of us had to be there."_

_Fugaku slowly put down the phone. "Well what do you suggest that we do with Sasuke? I'm not leaving him alone in his condition. And I don't trust the other maids in this house to watch over him."_

_Itachi glanced at his bedridden brother then back at his father, "I agree with you. That's why I have already contacted a very close friend that is excellent in the medical field just like me. He said that he would be happy to watch over Sasuke while we attend the gala."_

_Fugaku sighed once again, then looked at Mikoto. "Well dear? What do you think?"_

_She worried her bottom lip then looked at her eldest son, "Can we trust that he will take care of Sasuke while we are away?"_

_Itachi gave a smile. "Why of course mother. I wouldn't have bought it up if he wasn't the best at what he does."_

_She nodded, "Well I suppose that we'll go along with your plan Itachi." Mikoto stood up and adjusted her dress that she was supposed to be wearing for the evening, "Where is your so called friend?"_

"_He should already be outside. I had already called him beforehand."_

"_Very well," Fugaku grabbed his jacket, "Let's be off so we won't be late." He turned and walked out of the room. Mikoto followed soon after, but not before she kissed Sasuke's forehead._

_As soon as his parents stepped out of the room Itachi walked up to his brother bed and stood beside it. "Foolish little brother." He whispered, gracefully running his fingers through Sasuke's sweaty locks._

_Sasuke kept his eyes closed. It seemed that he had fallen asleep. Itachi grabbed at his own jacket then followed his parents to the door._

_A man with bright red hair was standing in the foyer, talking to his parents, most likely about Sasuke. _

"_Come along Itachi." Fugaku called over his shoulder. Nodding slightly, Itachi walked up but not before stopping in front of the person that was going to watch Sasuke._

"_Guard him well Sasori." Itachi said smoothly._

_Sasori bowed a little and with a quick murmur he said, "Of course Itachi-sama."_

* * *

"Sasuke." Someone whispered. Obsidian colored eyes quickly shot open and looked up at the voice that was calling him.

"Tenten?" Sasuke said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Tenten puffed her cheeks out, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the plan already?" She whispered in the dark.

Sasuke looked around and noticed that he was still in Naruto's bed. Chikao was still on him, sleeping soundly, and Naruto to his left. His back was turned away but Sasuke knew he was asleep. His back rose up and down slowly.

_"Plan? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked._

_"You know. A plan to get out of here." She sat back back on the ground in front of him, "While we were driving up to the house I got a peek out of the window and saw that we're not too far from a town. There was even a couple of hotel's and crap that we could crash at." Her eyes were wide, a smile on her face._

_"Okaaaaay." Sasuke dragged on, "So you saw civilization? What's so good about that?"_

_Tenten frowned. "Well genius all we have to do is escape out of here, go through the woods, and then we're home free. I know how to speak the lanuage so we'll be able to get a nice place to stay until we make it back to Japan."_

_"You do know that it was like a fucking blizzard outside. How do you expect us to make it through? Better yet, I don't have any money to pay for a hotel." Sasuke said, while he thought back to the time when he had to walk through the snow. He shivered at the thought._

_"Don't worry about the money. It'll be easy for me to steal some cash from somewhere around here. And I already got a plan about the whole snow-covered-weather-of-death situation." She smiled, "I'll come to you when the time is right." Her smile was still in place until she saw the way Sasuke was looking. "What's wrong Sasuke?" She scooted closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his knee._

_"Naru- I mean Kyuubi-sama told me some very interesting news." He said as he licked his lips._

_"What?"_

_"That Itachi was still alive and that he's here...in America somewhere." He heard Tenten gasp so he looked up._

_"Are you serious?" Sasuke nodded, "Well that just gives you an even more reason to want to leave here. We can go find Itachi-san and get the hell out of here and back to Japan."_

_Sasuke wanted to tell her that he also heard that Itachi was the enemy and had tried to kill him. But he couldn't. He would go along with her plan and see for himself. He had to know the truth._

"Oh yeah, the plan."

"Yeah the plan Uchiha! Now hurry up! We don't have that much time. Now get up and let's go." She said bouncing on her heels.

Sasuke slowly sat up to peel Chikao off of him, but the child just hung on tighter, burying his head deeper into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tried again but the same thing happened. Losing her patience, Tenten grabbed at Chikao's shoulder and pulled at them, successfully making him let go of Sasuke. Chikao let a wine escape his mouth but Tenten was quick to place her palm over it, covering his mouth.

For a second, he thrashed around, trying to get the offending hand off of him, but seconds later his body went slack. Sasuke watched him for a couple of seconds to make sure he was breathing. At times Tenten could go overboard with things. He sighed in relief once he saw his chest rise and fall slowly. After eyeing Naruto, who was still asleep, Tenten helped him off of the king sized bed making sure she didn't touch his side.

Sasuke quickly threw on a pair of clothes that were on a chair beside the bed as well as a pair of sneakers then followed Tenten out of the room.

Unknown to the both of them one azure eye opened, but it soon morphed to red.

Strike two rang through their head.

* * *

The halls were dark as the duo made their way through the mansion. Tenten held Sasuke's hand tightly, pulling him each and every way.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sasuke whispered, peering over his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

"I've walked all over the whole house since I've been here. I sort of figured out you were in that guy's room so I came over here." She said as she made a quick turn around a corner.

Sasuke stumbled a little but quickly regained his balance, "We're not just going to walk out the front door are we?"

"Of course not. There's a parking garage right behind the kitchen. There's tons of cars inside of it."

"So you're planning on high jacking a car?" Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder again. What was this feeling?

"No dumbass." Tenten said as she rolled her eyes. "Your car is here. They brought it when they brought me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now, pick up your feet. There's a guard that makes his way up and down these halls and it would be bad if he spotted us."

"How do you know that-" He was cut off abruptly when Tenten stopped in her tracks, causing him to run into her back. "What the hell did you stop for?" Sasuke whispered, rubbing at his aching nose. This was just like before when he was with Naruto.

"Stay right here Sasuke. I'll be right back." Tenten said running around the corner, into what seemed to be the kitchen. Sasuke glared but did as he was told. Curiosity got the best of him, so peeped around the corner to see what was happening.

His eyes widened, as he took in the scene in front of him. "Tenten wait!" He called out.

But it was too late. She had already thrown herself forward and tackled Haku from the behind. Tenten quickly pulled out one of the many knives that she always carried on her for protection and placed it against his throat. Haku placed his hands on her to try to break free but Tenten only dug the blade closer to his throat. She really didn't want to kill anybody, but if she had to do it in order to escape…she would.

Sasuke wanted to move to stop her, but his feet fell like they were glued to the floor. He could only watch as the two struggled further….and then it stopped. In Tenten's favor.

She hunched over and took in deep breaths, occasionally taking in Haku's form. He was sprawled out on his back, head titled to side, out cold. Whatever Tenten did to him had him unconscious.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered, standing back up.

Sasuke finally walked forward with eyes blank. Tenten frowned but grabbed at his hand anyway, pulling him in the direction to the back door. Sasuke followed like a puppet, allowing her to do whatever.

Sasuke watched one by one as Tenten rendered anyone that came into their paths on the ground. Sasuke had given up minutes ago trying to spot her. He knew he couldn't do anything to change her mind.

A flood of lights burned Sasuke's eyes as Tenten led them into the parking gargae. Around twenty cars were seated beside each other. Each one spotless. Almost like they were just recently bought. Looking further down the rows, the raven spotted three motorcycles. All of them were orange with a design of a spinning cloud running from the front of the bike to the back. Sasuke was never into bikes but he would have loved to have one of them.

Motorcyle's...Oh….they must be Naruto's…

_"Let me protect you like you protected me."_

Naruto!

"Tenten wait!" He snapped, pulling his hand away from her grasp. His hand easily slid out of her hand, making her turn around.

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked.

"I can't." Sasuke whispered, rubbing at his bruised hand.

"You can't what?" When Sasuke didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and grabbed at his hand again, only to feel air. "Sasuke, come on! We have to go! We're almost th-"

"I changed my mind. I'm not going."

Tenten's eyes widened, "What the hell do you mean you're not going? You're just scared that's all. I know you want to leave so come on." She reached out again, but Sasuke backed up.

"No, I don't want to leave. I-I want to stay here." He whispered looking away from her gaze.

"Sasuke-"

"We wouldn't get very far anyway. He'll find us."

"You mean that blonde guy." Sasuke nodded. "I'm not scared of him." She boasted sticking her head up high.

"But Tenten you're not listening-" He was abruptly caught off when she grabbed his hand again. After walking down a row of five more cars, Sasuke's car came into view. Tenten was right. They really did bring his car. But why?

Taking out another one of her many weapons, Tenten successfully opened the driver's side door and climbed in, then opened up the other doors. Sasuke hesitantly climbed in as well, buckling up his seat belt. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

"Shit." Tenten cursed, opening the door and getting back out. Sasuke made to do the same thing too, but Tenten stopped him. "Stay here! I just forgot to open the doors. I have to go back up to the stairs to push the button."

Before she could walk around the car the lights suddenly went out. He heard Tenten curse again, trying to make her back to the door. "They spotted us! We have to get out of here!"

Sasuke tuned her out already knowing what was about to happen. Not even a second later Tenten let out a shriek as someone grabbed at her arm in the darkness. She tried to put up a fight but it was useless once she was hit at the back of her head. Sasuke heard her body hit the ground and not soon after his door was yanked open. He was pulled into a strong but soft chest, arms wrapping themselves around him, holding him close. Their scent was familiar. He automatically leaned into the warmth but it was soon short lived once he too was knocked out.

* * *

"Pwlase sopp!"

"Haku."

The sudden noise had Sasuke opening his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor, on his stomach.

"Pleawse stpp."

His eyes opened further.

"Please stop!

"Haku!"

He didn't know where the voices were coming from but what he did know, that one of those voices was Tenten. She sounded like she was struggling. What was going on? Using all of his strength, the raven pushed himself up on his hands and knees, shaking his head a little to get rid of the dizziness. He looked up slowly and spotted; Gaara smirking, Sai slouched down in a corner, Kiba petting Akamaru's head, a bored Shikamaru leaning against a far wall, Naruto standing in the center of the room, and….and…and….

Haku delivered another brutal kick to Tenten's side, making her fly into the wall. The cross dresser held his foot in the air, waiting for the next command.

"I brought you here in hopes that maybe you could be trusted, but I see that I was wrong." Naruto said with his arms at his side.

"Haku." Naruto whispered.

Hopping on one foot, Haku drew closer to Tenten and swung out his foot again, kicking her in the side of the face.

She whimpered again, holding onto her stinging face. It was bloody and her clothes were tattered.

Shaking his head once again, Sasuke finally stood up to make his way over to her, but a hand grabbed at his upper arm, stopping him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Gaara.

Dark eyes narrowing in anger he shouted towards the blonde, "Stop this Naruto! She didn't do anything wrong! Punish me instead!"

"You even hurt one of my closest friends," Naruto chuckled a bit. "That was bad on your part. He's the craziest one of them all." He ignored Sasuke's yells and focused his eyes on the crying girl in front of him.

"Haku." He whispered again.

Raising his foot again, he swung out harder this time making her face snap to the right. Tenten's cries of pain increased but it was ignored. Haku stood still with his foot raised, watching Tenten with murder in his eyes. He was pissed about what she did to him earlier.

"I really hoped that you would have been a good little guest and obeyed the rules. But you broke the most severe one."

"What rule?" She coughed out blood, trying to sound unaffected, "The only thing that I did was try to leave this place. How is that breaking the rules?"

"Strike one. You pushed him on the ground." Naruto's voice deepened in anger, "Strike two. You almost killed him when placed your hand over his mouth. And strike three." He looked at Haku. "Well you should already know what strike three was." He shrugged.

Before Tenten could look towards him another kick was delivered to her stomach.

"You only been here for two days and look at all the trouble you caused."

Tenten made it up to her hands and knee, to try and crawl away but she was pulled back by her hair. It was out of its normal two buns and was now flowing down her back. Sasuke could easily spot the bald spots on top.

"Please!" She whispered, only to cry out when Haku gripped her hair harder, forcing her to look up into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto please!" Sasuke cried himself, knowing what was about to happen. From the look Haku was giving Tenten, he knew it wasn't good. "She didn't mean it! I didn't mean it either!"

"Shut your mouth Sasuke." Naruto growled, "I'll deal with you next."

Sasuke tried to pry himself away from Gaara, but the red head only held onto him harder. "Then deal with me now! Leave her out of this! She's not part of your world!"

"And you're not?" Naruto snapped back making Sasuke stiffen. "Did you really want to leave that bad Sasuke?" He whispered, "After I said that I would protect you?"

When Sasuke didn't answer he leaned down to Tenten's level and cocked his head to the side as he watched her body visibly shake. "You know the only reason I brought you over here was to help with Sasuke because he seemed lonely. But I guess that was poor judgment on my part." His face was blank, but his eyes were full of hate.

"Please." She cried once more. She knew Naruto wasn't a nice man when she saw him but this was taking it too far.

"You know there are so many ways to kill a person with a needle." He replied, while his blue eys shifted up towards Haku.

Haku pulled a long needle from underneath his dress and held it against Tenten's neck.

"You could stab them in the stomach (the sharp end of the needle touched her stomach)….the chest (the needle was pointed at her chest now)….the throat (at her throat once again)…or the head. Hmm? The head is a good instant death shot." Naruto's voice deepened, a grin spread across his tan face.

"Which one will Haku pick?"

"Stop it Naruto!"

Naruto nodded towards Haku who nodded back in return. Haku gripped her hair harder, making it bend all the way back. Sasuke saw how Tenten's eyes drifted to his for a split second, wanting him to help. But he couldn't do anything. She knew that too.

Sasuke's body stiffened as the needle was pushed through her chest. Tenten's body jerked but Haku held her in place and just dug the needle in deeper. After a couple of seconds Tenten's lifeless body slumped down and it was only at that time that Haku let her go. He looked towards her body then back at Sasuke, his face blank.

Sasuke stared back and trembled as Tenten's blood started to slide down his face.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

The raven turned his head a little and looked at Naruto who was looking at him back.

Sasuke finally let out the breath that he was holding as tears instantly started to pour down his face.

"Sasuke listen-"

Before Naruto could finish his statement, Sasuke had wrenched himself out of Gaara's grasp and was out the door.

* * *

Cold obsidian eyes locked onto the house in front of him. It was snowing again but he ignored it. Instead he took another drag of his cigarette, then slowly pulled it away as he watched the smoke mingle with the cold air. His prey was just some feet's away from him but it wasn't the time to strike. He had to wait for the perfect moment. The moment when his enemy let his guard down. And only then it would be time. Hmm? Maybe tomorrow?

"Are you ready to go?"

Those dark eyes looked to the left to stare at his companion. Instead of giving him an answer, he simply turned on his heels to get back to their heated car.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Yeah. Tomorrow would be perfect.

* * *

ShurikenC returns from being chased for two hours. Well, hello guys! Long time no see huh? I could make up some dumb excuse as to why I haven't posted but I'm not going to do that. Truth be told, I was just being lazy. I had so many chances to type but I just didn't do it. I admit that I'm a lazy turd lol I would love to give you guys a direct schedule of when I'll post but I can't. My mind is already filled with a lot of things already (sighs) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed typing it. Even though I killed Tenten...(looks around) Dammit! Not again! (runs away into her room and hides underneathe bed)

I'll leave the poll up for another week. So if you haven't looked at it please do! It seems that Gaara is the only one that you guys think won't die...hmm...I'll have to change that. (evil laugh)

**Just to let you guys know that I will be attending Otakon again this year. Yay! Otakon! I will also be cosplaying this year as well. If you see a girl wearing a uniform from My-Hime, that'll be me. Yes readers, I'll be cosplaying as Akane Higurashi from My-Hime. I was thinking about being Mai but I don't have the boobs for it lol My name-tag will also say ShurikenC on it. If you see me come and say hi!**


	13. Please Don't Hate Me

**A/N**: I am quite surprised that I actually got this out earlier then I expected. I guess it's the plot bunnies that are making me type more. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Although you may hate me for ending it the way I did (sighs) Sorry, these things have to happen lol Enough Rambling! Now Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Cursing, Cute Moments, Unexpected Event, Two Betrayals...and a tear jerker (for some)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Haou Airen

* * *

Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke as the raven tried desperately to run away from him. But he was failing miserably. Sasuke stumbled over his feet and had to hold onto the wall in order to run. Naruto eyed the side of his shirt and saw the way it started to bleed again.

Naruto rubbed over his face in frustration. This was just like the movies he used to watch where the victim ran tried to escape their predator but it never turned out in their favor.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out down the dimly lit hallway. "Stop running. You're making yourself bleed again."

Instead of responding, Sasuke simply looked over his shoulder, the tears still streaming down his face. It made Naruto wince slightly.

Sasuke put his attention back in front of him and started to move faster this time, the adrenaline in his veins allowing him to run quicker without pain.

After turning many corners Sasuke successfully made it towards the foyer. There was a big muscular man standing in front of it, his hands deep in his pockets. His frame was much bigger then Sasuke's. He must be one of the guards who watched over the house.

Thinking that he might have to put up a fight against the man, Sasuke took up fighting stance in front of him. But to his surprise the guy simply stepped to the side and opened the door. Sasuke was immediately assaulted with cold, windy air making him squint his eyes against the icy weather. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But he had no choice if he wanted to escape. Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke brushed away the sudden chill bumps on his skin and dashed out into the frigid climate.

Instead following after him, Naruto stood in the foyer and watched him. He had to give him some credit. Sasuke was actually willing to run out into the cold without any protection on him.

"Kyuubi-sama, would you like me to go fetch him for you?" The guard asked.

"There will be no need for that." Naruto stated with a sigh. "He'll probably put up more of a fight if you were to go and get him."

"But you couldn't possibly want to go out in this climate?"

Naruto sighed and finally looked at him. "Your right. Go grab my coat and my keys for me will you?" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke cursed himself for the fifth time in a span of two minutes as he continued to run through the woods. What was he thinking about running outside in the cold without a jacket or hat on! He was freezing his ass off! Right now he wished he would had learned how to hi-jack cars like Tenten.

He swallowed thickly. Tenten. His only true friend in the world now dead. Thanks to a certain blonde and his friend….well twisted friend.

Yeah, she did hurt Naruto's only pride but she didn't know exactly what she was doing. On the outside Chikao was a simple looking four year old without any problems. But Chikao was different. He had some internal illness that affected him out of nowhere and a very overprotected mafia father who would kill anyone who hurt him or got in his way.

Sasuke cursed again and swiped his tongue over his chapped lips. He pushed his legs harder and ran further into the woods. If he was making himself more lost, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had to get away from the monster that was in that house.

A sudden noise had him stopping in his tracks. It almost sounded like a bike. It was only one person who owned a motorcycle that he knew of.

Naruto.

The sound was getting closer.

_'Shit! It was Naruto!'_

Sasuke grabbed at his side (which he now noticed was bleeding) and started to run again. The adrenaline in his veins was starting to wear off but he had to keep moving. He had to get away from that house. He had to get away from Naru-

Sasuke stopped suddenly, almost stumbling over when a motorcycle skid in front of him. Knowing that he couldn't runaway anymore, he stood still, hand still clenched to his aching side.

After Naruto turned off the bike and secured the kick stand on the ground, he pulled the jacket off his own body and draped it over Sasuke's shoulders while he did the same thing with the orange cap that he was previously wearing. Sasuke stood still even as he began to talk.

"It's not that thick enough but it should be alright until we get back to the house." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "I'm pretty sure you want to get out of the cold an-"

Naruto quickly caught the fist that was aimed at his face as well as the knee that was headed for his groin.

"You bastard." Sasuke hissed, his voice was cold like the ice around them. "How dare you!"

Blonde locks fluttered over azure eyes as Naruto tipped his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"She had nothing to do with anything. And you killed her." Sasuke's eye glared daggers at the blonde in front of him.

"Well technically I wasn't the one who did it and she's n-"

"That's not the point Naruto!"

Naruto let out a drawn out sigh. "Then what is the point?"

"You just do things without thinking about it." Sasuke yelled, his voice vibrating through the woods. "You never gave her a chance to explain herself."

"What was there to explain? She hurt Chikao and that was all it took." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is it really that serious? Is his well-being that important to you that you would kill anyone that hurt him?" Sasuke said stepping closer to him. "You need to grow up Naruto! He won't be that small forever!"

Azure eyes turned cold. "What are you talking about?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed into deadly slits from the cold and from anger. "You talked about me and Tenten not knowing anything about your world but does Chikao know? Does he know that you're the leader of the Kitsune Organization. That you kill people when things don't go your way? That you're a fucking murderer!"

"Sasuke. I'm warning you." Naruto's was starting to lose his patience.

Sasuke smirked. "Warning me about what? Are you going to kill me too? Well I'm waiting for it Na- no! I mean Kyuubi-sama! Kill me you son of a bitch!"

Before Sasuke could even take another breath he found himself slammed up against a tree. Naruto placed his forearm against his throat and his knee between his legs to hold him in place.

"I don't like to repeat myself." Naruto hissed beside Sasuke's ear. "I'm warning you right now not to piss me off. I don't want to regret any of my actions that may happen right now."

Sasuke groaned at the pain that seared through his skull. After blinking away the dizziness he focused back on the blonde in front of him. "I wish I was with my brother right now. At least he wouldn't hurt me like the way you do." He began to sob not knowing why. He didn't know what he was saying. Of course he didn't want to be with his brother right now not knowing what his actions were at the moment. But his heart hurt so fucking bad. The pain was even worse than all the physical ones he got since he been here.

At the next moment he was pushed on the ground. He leaned up on his elbows and once again looked at Naruto.

"I don't ever want you to call me that name again or think that you would be safer with Itachi." Naruto whispered. "You got that bastard?"

Dark eyes widened as they peered into the blue eyes above him. Naruto almost looked…sad. But why?

"You haven't seen the things he's done Sasuke." He said in that same whispered tone. "And I would prefer if you don't see those things."

Naruto walked over to him and held out his hand. After looking at it, Sasuke finally grasped it and allowed Naruto to pull him up. They stood in silence for a while until Naruto chose to speak again.

"You ran out of the room before I could show and explain everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not dead Sasuke. If you pay attention to the things that I tell you then you would have remembered that the Kitsune Organization tries to prevent outside casualties, not commit them. We don't like to put civilians in harm's way."

Sasuke's heart started to speed up. "What? But I saw the way the need-"

"It never punctured any vital organs. It just went through soft muscle tissue."

"B-but how is that possible? All the blood that came out of her chest and the way she wasn't moving when-"

"As I also said before you ran out before I could explain anything to you. As you already know, Haku is the one who takes care of all of the injuries in the house. He has a well-known knowledge of any medical aspects as well as an extensive memory of the human body."

"What?"

"He's the only person that's part of the Heavenly Kings who doesn't need to carry a gun because all he needs is his throwing needles. With just the right amount of force and point on anyone's body, Haku can take down even the strongest man with only one of them."

"So she's alive?" Naruto nodded. "But why? I thought you wanted to kill her because she hurt Chikao."

"I just wanted to teach her a lesson by scaring her a little. Haku was the one who _wanted_ to kill her but I stopped him before he could actually do it. He just roughed her up a bit and knocked her out for a day or two. She's fine."

"But why would you do that?"

Naruto stepped closer to him. "Because I'm the head of my clan now and I didn't want to see you get hurt if she was to die." Naruto's voice softened as he reached out with his hand to stroke Sasuke's cold cheek. "You're precious to me Sasuke. I want you to be happy while you're here."

Sasuke smacked his hand away in embarrassment. Trust the blonde dobe to make him feel like that.

It was silent for a while Sasuke took a couple of minutes to process the information that he was just told. So Tenten wasn't dead. She was alive. Naruto tricked him again. He wasn't that cruel like Sasuke thought him to be. Naruto just wanted to scare him a little. Naruto really care-

"Let's go Sasuke. It's too cold for the both of us to be standing out here in this weather."

Sasuke saw the way Naruto's body was slightly trembling as a gust of wind blew past them. Idiot was probably freezing his nuts off.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a throaty moan as the water fell onto his body. All the tension in his shoulders and back was finally being eased away. He finally got an opportunity to take a shower and he was going to make the best of it. It was currently going on an hour since he'd been in the bathroom and he decided that he wasn't going to get out any time soon. He knew he was taking all the hot water but he didn't care.

So why? Why did he decide to come back to the house with Naruto after he scared him like that? Of course finally getting a chance to bathe himself was a good reason but what else was there? Was it because he was being protected by the most powerful man in the Kitsune clan? Or was it because he would crash and burn if he were to somehow escape? Or was it possibly because he felt great warmth from Naruto. Quite frankly…..he didn't know. But what he did know was that he couldn't take too much is any longer. He wanted to stay here and let Naruto protect him, like the blonde so called it, but he missed his old life. He didn't want have to depend on someone to protect him. He was already an independent person since he was a child and he didn't want to change that mentality. So how was he going to convince Naruto to let him go? How was he going to escape the life he was in and go back home? How was he going to get back home without any money or perception on where to go?

Sasuke knew he had to wait for Tenten to wake up and be at least fifty percent for them to make it. Tenten always knew what to do and how to get out of tough situations. Her plan would have been flawless if she hadn't pissed off Naruto and Haku. Sasuke bit his lips and vigorously rubbed the shampoo that he was given on his hair. It was finally going back to its silky nature.

They would have to come up with another plan. A successful one this time. One that didn't involve hurting anyone…especially Chikao.

Fuck! His only option was too either wait for Tenten to wake up or take matters into his own hands. Yeah. That was the only two things he could go.

A sudden knock snapped him out of his thoughts. Even though he knew that he locked the door before he walked in he couldn't help but push the shower curtain aside and peek at it.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke? I'll be waiting for you until you finish, okay?" Came a soft voice.

Sasuke couldn't help the flinch that travelled through his body. "Sure. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves. If he wanted to get out of this place he had to set aside his fears. One of the fears being the person on the other side of the door.

Sasuke sat perfectly still as Haku rubbed some kind of cool gel on the gash on his side. It tingled a little bit but soon it passed. It started to numb a little but it wasn't too bad.

"It's almost back to normal." Haku said with a gentle smile. "I'm not going to put a bandage on it. It would be better to let some air get on it so it can breathe. That way it can completely heal."

Haku smiled at Sasuke once again but he was met with a blank face, that made him instantly frown, biting his lip.

"Since I've known Naruto he's been prone to do things without thinking." Haku spoke quietly.

Sasuke snorted. "You got that right."

Haku sighed in relief once he got some emotion out of the Uchiha. "I wanted to kill her you know."

Sasuke stiffened, his fist bawling up in anger and fear.

"But Naruto told me not to."

_Haku finally came to when a strong but gentle hand helped him stand up. He rubbed at his aching head then touched at his split lip. He slowly checked over himself looking for any other injuries. Once he found out that he didn't have any fatal ones, he cracked his neck then stared at the blue eyed man in front of him._

"_Where is she?" Haku asked in a sweet but deadly voice. _

_Naruto sighed a little. "There in the parking garage most likely on their way to Sasuke's car an-" He was cut off when Haku suddenly pushed passed and walked over to a door that was behind him. He quickly caught at his delicate wrist. "I wasn't finished talking to you. Where do you think you're going?"_

_Haku looked over his shoulder and simply said, "Why I'm going to kill her." His face and voice was stoic but Naruto could tell he was seething inside. He even shivered a little when he seen the way Haku's eye started to twitch. He had to do something before someone got hurt…or worse killed._

"_I know you're angry but I have another idea. It's even better then killing her."_

_An elegant eyebrow rose up in curiosity. "What could be better than watching the blood pour out of her body as I tear her throat out? Or how she would scream when I break each and every bone in her body and then slit her wrist? Or how she would plead for her life when I stab her multiple ti-" A tanned hand was quickly placed over his mouth, cutting him off._

_Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "You're a sick fuck you know that right?"_

_Haku simply shrugged, Naruto's strong hand still covering his mouth._

"_We're not going to kill her. We're simply going to scare her and Sasuke both."_

_Haku's head titled to the side as in asking 'how?'_

"_Just beat the shit out of her and then stab her with one of your needles," Haku's eyes lit up but closed back down when Naruto glared at him. "Not killing her in the process that is." He continued. "You're just going to stab one of her pressure points to knock her out for a day or two. You know, make it seem like you killed her. But you have to wait until I tell you too. I want Sasuke to see this as well."_

_Haku's head titled to the other side._

"_He let the bitch hurt Chikao and that was bad not only on her part but his as well. The right thing to do is to destroy them both but that's not the way we do things around here or have you forgotten Haku?" Azure eyes hardened into dangerous slits. He felt the way his hand moved when Haku swallowed hard. "Tenten is important to Sasuke and if she was to get hurt then Sasuke would be pissed at me. I've already hurt him so many times already and I don't plan on having him lose my trust if someone else's fuck up were to happen."_

_Haku nodded quickly._

_A bright grin curved on Naruto's lips. "Excellent. So…you get to beat the shit out of her and knock her out for a few days." At that moment he released his hand. "Agreed?"_

_Haku smirked, all the fear he once had completely gone. "Of course Naruto."_

_After giving a slight nod, the blonde turned around and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly so they wouldn't know that he was there. He kept the door ajar and looked at the scene a couple of feet away from him._

_Tenten was holding onto Sasuke's wrist with a tight grip, pulling the raven along towards what had to be his car. His eyes narrowed when Sasuke suddenly pulled his wrist free._

_He couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like Sasuke had changed his mind about leaving almost. Sasuke quickly turned around to walk back to the door but Tenten had grabbed at his wrist again._

_Naruto took that time to descend the slight stairwell and follow after them. He made sure to keep out of their sight by hiding behind the cars. Thank God Kiba had a fascination with Hummers and big trucks or sneaking up behind them would have been difficult._

_Once he was close enough to the duo, Naruto raised his right hand in the air signaling Haku to shut off the lights. He couldn't help but snicker when Tenten let out a loud curse. It didn't take long for Haku to run up to him and demobilize Tenten motionless. He opted not to do the same thing with Sasuke just yet. Instead, he quickly yanked the door open and pulled him into his arms. _

_It always felt good to have the raven his arms. Sasuke was the only person who made him feel like he was normal. Like he wasn't head a famous mafia clan. Just a normal human being. Hesitant arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him tightly as well. _

_Knowing that this was as good as a time as ever, Naruto raised his right hand and struck Sasuke on the back of his neck with precision instantly knocking him out. He grabbed at his shoulders before he could hit the ground._

_Azure colored eyes squinted together as the lights came back on. After throwing Sasuke over his shoulder, he went towards the back of the car and looked towards the door way. Kiba and Gaara were both slumped against it._

"_I had just got to sleep and you assholes had to wake me up. I should kill the both of you right now." Gaara spoke darkly._

"_Yeah…what he said." Kiba said back just as equally pissed, Akamaru by his side…as always._

_Naruto chuckled and adjusted Sasuke higher on his shoulder so he wouldn't fall off. "Well I was going to wake you guys up soon anyway. We have some business to take care of."_

_Haku took that chance to walk over to Naruto but instead of carrying Tenten, he had her by a chunk of her hair, dragging her behind him._

"_Yes. Very important business."_

"_Are we going to kill her?" Gaara said suddenly, a smirk tugging at his lips. Almost like he was happy for it to happen._

_Kiba smirked as well. "Yeah are we? I haven't gotten a chance to kill anyone for a couple of days now." The big beastly dog beside him barked in agreement._

_It was silent as Naruto took his time to look at his teammates. Everyone was there except for Sai and Shikamaru. Sai was most likely in his room drawing something and Shikamaru was probably asleep._

_Naruto shook his and sighed. "All of you are a bunch of sick fucks."_

Haku shook his head of the sudden thoughts. "Naruto is changing little by little Sasuke. He's not as angry as he once was anymore. I can even see some of his emotions coming out of him. Do you know why Sasuke?"

Sasuke finally looked at him. He just shook his head instead of answering him.

"It's because of you Sasuke. You're slowly opening him up."

"Hn."

"I think I'm starting to like that girl Tenten."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen anyone take me down as fast as she did in years. She's pretty strong for a girl."

"Tenten's always been like that. She even holds her own when fighting boys."

"Is that so? Me and her will have to talk soon. I would love to go another round with her even though the odds would be in my favor next time."

As Haku continued to talk Sasuke slowly drowned him out. He was telling him things that he already knew. Sasuke looked away not wanting to hear anymore but Haku continued to talk. Obsidian eyes wandered around the room that he was in. He wasn't in Naruto's room at the moment, but in the room he was in when he first got there. The bed wasn't as big as Naruto's was and it wasn't as cozy either. He bit his lip. Why the hell was he thinking about that for? Was it because he would rather be with Naruto then by himself?

Something sharp suddenly caught his eyes. He noticed that it was a needle. Haku still had his medical box open. Many different bandages and ointments were scattered in it. But that wasn't what caught Sasuke's interest. It was the many kinds of syringes that were labeled in it alphabetically.

One of them stood out the most though. It was small needle with the word paralysis labeled on it. The light bulb suddenly clicked in his head. That was how he was going to leave!

Thankfully Haku dropped the bottle of ointment that was in his hand and that was when Sasuke quickly swiped at the needle in the box. He hid it under his thigh as soon as Haku sat back up.

This was how he was going to leave and he couldn't fail.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how he found himself in this predicament. Was he just prone to be in these types of situations? He had to be. He was currently in the kitchen seated in front of the island with one blonde head sitting on his right and another blonde head on his left. There was a steaming bowl of untouched ramen in front of him (why ramen of all things) while the occupants beside him were guzzling there's down in record time.

"I win again papa!" Chikao shouted happily in victory.

"You cheated!" Naruto said back, a pout beginning to form on his lips.

Chikao placed his eating utensils on the counter top in front of him then looked at his father. "I no cheat papa! You just mad cause Chikao eat ramen fasser then you, right Saucey? Right?" The toddler asked while he looked at Sasuke.

The raven didn't respond. He just stared back in shock. Naruto and Chikao had just finished their fifth race of who can eat ramen the fastest with Chikao winning all of them. He thought at first that Naruto was letting him win since he was a kid but quickly shook off the thought as he watched how they both woofed down the noodles. It wasn't an act of charity. Chikao actually beat him on his own. How could a four year old eat that much?

"You 'kay Saucey? You no eat ramen yet?"

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly picked up the chopsticks in front in an attempt to eat it. "I'm fine. I just don't have a taste for it."

"I ap-apologize Sasuke-sama th-that yo-you don't lik-like it." Hinata appeared behind them, showing a sign of respect by bowing a little. "I wasn't s-sure what yo-you wanted to ea-eat."

"You don't have to apologize to him Hinata. Sasuke's just being a poopy head." Naruto responded back making Chikao giggle in return.

Her voice slowly started to lose its nervous form when speaking to Naruto. "O-of course. Is there anything else you would l-like to eat? I can prepare it quickly for you if you're really hungry."

"No that's alright. I'm not that hungry anyways."

"You're a liar."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Am not."

Naruto smirked back. "You are to."

The raven's eyes narrowed even further. The stupid dobe was starting to act like a child. "I'm not playing this game with you, you _**moron**_." Sasuke spat while picking up his chopsticks and sticking it into the bowl.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers behind his head. "Whatever you say _**duck butt**_."

Chikao giggled even more, placing his tiny hands over his mouth to hold in his laughs.

"What did you just call me?"

"A duck butt in reference to your hair." Tanned fingers flicked at the edges of Sasuke's hair. "What kind of gel do you use to make it like that?"

"Don't touch my hair." Sasuke growled, putting his chopsticks back beside the bowl.

"Why? I sort of like it. Unlike you I have to put gel on mine to get it to the style that I want it to be."

"And it still looks like sh-" He stopped himself when a glare was sent his way, "looks like crap." He finished instead.

Naruto made a dramatic gasp, placing his hand over his heart. "My hair does not look like crap Sasuke! You're so mean!"

Chikao laughed again, breaking out into a big grin. "Saucey wight papa! Me no like hair either!"

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked around Sasuke to get to his son. He picked him up high into the air then crushed him with his arms, but with not enough force to hurt him.

"So you don't like my hair either, huh? Since when do you go about agreeing with other people rather than your _papa_?" Naruto rubbed his hair against Chikao's neck making him laugh more.

"Since mommy come see Chikao!"

All actions stopped instantly, even breathing. Both adults looked with wide eyes at the grinning child in the blonde's arms. Did they hear what they think they just did?

"Chikao?" Naruto choked out a little, looking deep into his eyes. "What did you say?"

Chikao rolled his eyes and crossed his tiny arms over his chest. Why did the laughter stop? "You no hear very good papa. Papa eqwells otou-san like Saucey eqwells oka-san. You guys go gether." He nodded as in agreeing with himself.

When he was met with silence tears instantly started to form in his blue eyes thinking that he said something wrong. He looked towards a still stunned Sasuke.

"Mommy!" He cried reaching out to the raven with his hands, signaling he wanted Sasuke to hold him. When Sasuke didn't respond back to him he only cried harder and reached out further.

"Saucey!" He cried out instead, hoping that that would get a reaction out of the raven.

As soon as Sasuke opened his arms, even though it was a little, he took that chance to throw himself at him making Sasuke have to hold onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall. Chikao instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke so he wouldn't get pulled away. The tears continued to fall.

"Saucey mommy, right? You be Chikao's mommy?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He had to say something before things got even more out of hand!

"Of course he's mommy." Naruto walked up and ruffled his hair, making the child lift his head to look at him. He ignored the glare that Sasuke sent to him.

"Now how about we play a game Chikao." Naruto said while giving him a reassuring smile.

All tears abruptly stopped when a smile appeared on Chikao's face. "A game! Hide go seek in dark papa (1) ! Hide go seek! Chikao be it first papa!" He pushed at Sasuke's chest and the raven slowly put him on the ground. Not even a second later he ran past the two adults in hopes that he would find them.

With fist balled up tightly together, obsidian eyes continued to stare at the blonde in front of him. Cobalt eyes looked back with just as equal intensity.

Naruto allowed the silence for a while until he couldn't take it anymore. "Well, we better go find a place to hide." He shrugged, digging his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"I'm not a child anymore Naruto." Sasuke said back, ignoring what had just happened. "I refuse to play this game with you."

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke grumbled from inside the cramped supply closet. "I don't know how I was dragged into this."

A chuckle vibrated beside him. "Stop complaining. It's good to relax every now and then and since I have a four year old child with me I have no choice but to keep him entertained. If not, he'll be bored and start to ask questions."

"Does he know what goes on here? I mean with the whole mafia business?" Asked again like from earlier.

Naruto sighed, scratching at the nape of his neck. "I try to keep him away when things get to crazy. He's a smart kid though. Ever since he was kidnapped he's slowly starting to realize that that we're not normal, as to say. He knows that he has to be careful when speaking about me and whenever we leave the house. I only let him out of my sight when it gets to dangerous and even then he's always with someone I trust."

"I see." Sasuke nodded, leaning against the wall further. He shifted his weight to his right in hopes that it would ease the stiffness.

They were both waiting for Chikao to come and find them. Naruto ordered that almost every light in the house be turned off so they can play hide and go seek. One would think that Chikao would be scared to be in the dark but that wasn't the case since he was the one who was finding them first.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked him suddenly.

Sasuke turned his head a little to look at him but the dimly lit closet was preventing him too. All he could see was an outline of a face.

"Are you referring to my injury?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay I guess. Haku told me that it's almost back to normal." Long pale fingers touched at his side, pressing lightly over the gash.

"Oh, so you already talked to him." Naruto nodded, leaning closer to Sasuke without him noticing. "You're not scared of him now that you've seen what he's capable of are you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I wouldn't say scared per say. Just more aware. It's now inplanted in my mind to never piss him off."

Naruto chuckled again, moving even closer. "You don't have to worry about him ever hurting you. Actually anyone in the house as a matter of fact."

"Do you find me that weak?" Sasuke asked, noticing how Naruto was moving closer to him. Stupid dobe.

"Of course not. You're one of the strongest person that I know."

Sasuke ducked his head in embarrassment. He was happy that Naruto couldn't see his red face at the moment.

"Even though you're fighting skills suck." He chuckled again.

"Excuse me?"

"We'll have to work on that soon. Maybe I'll even promote you to weaponry. You might need to learn how to use a gun soon."

"I refuse. I don't need a gun to protect myself. Actually, I won't have to fight any of my battles since I have you to protect me." A smirk tugged at his lips. "Hmm? I can get used to this whole body guard thing."

A warm body was suddenly pressed up against him. Sasuke's heart rate increased.

"That's right. I'll always be here for you Sasuke. I'm the only one who can protect you and watch over you." Ever so slowly Naruto lightly trailed his hands down Sasuke's sides to his hips, holding them in place.

Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off his fingertips even though he was hardly touching him.

"You sound like a stalker dobe." Sasuke breathed out, his own hands slowly reaching out to wrap around the blonde.

"Who knows, maybe I am?"

Not only could Sasuke fill the heat from Naruto's fingers but he could feel it radiating from the blonde's face. Did that mean that Naruto was gonna-

"Can I kiss you Sasuke?" Naruto whispered against his ear, slowly biting at his ear lobe earning a delicious shiver from the raven.

"S-sure."

The warmth of Naruto's breath was getting closer. All he had to do was reach out a little further and he would be able to feel them. He dug his fingers tighter into Naruto's dress shirt and moved the final inches to clai-

The door was abruptly opened followed by a little blonde child running into the room. The light from the hall way instantly illuminated the two occupants inside the closet. "I found you papa! Found you Saucey!" Chikao beamed brightly.

"Damn that kid." Naruto mumbled, his forehead colliding against Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

Letting out a string of colorful words, Sasuke stalked down the dark hallway. He really didn't want to continue to play this foolish game but Chikao insisted that he was _it _this time. He'd been in the mansion for a week already and he still didn't where everything was. And it also didn't help that all the lights were still off.

'Stupid house! Stupid people! Stupid Chikao! Stupid Naruto!

Pale cheeks instantly turned crimson as earlier events came to mind. Naruto had asked to kissed him and he agreed to him. Why, he did not know. Of course he was attracted to the blonde but who wouldn't be? Naruto was very attractive. He was tall, strong, and mysterious and had the most amazing blue eyes that he had ever seen. Not to mention his blonde hair that only brightened more and more each day. All Sasuke wanted to do was to run his fingers through it and grip it tightly when they kisse-

Black locks moved back and forth as Sasuke shook the image out of his mind. No! He couldn't think about Naruto like that when he had already made up his mind about leaving. If he were to continue to be affected by Naruto's advances then he knew he would change his mind and end up staying.

But staying was out of the question now not with Tenten's safety now in the mix as well as his own. Of course he believed that Naruto would never hurt him but he didn't want to take that chance.

With a deep sigh, he turned another corner slowly making his way down it. It was just too dark for him to see anything. Using the wall as his guide, Sasuke made his way deeper down the hall.

His hand skimmed over a door knob but before he could grasp it the door suddenly shot open followed by someone grabbing at his wrist. He let out a little yelp when the door was closed behind him followed by his back pressed against it.

A familiar weight was pressed against him easily trapping his body between the door and itself. Knowing already who it was Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"I found you dobe. That means you're it, right?"

"So it seems." Naruto said back. "We won't be interrupted this time Sasuke. Chikao always hides in one of the cars in the parking garage so we'll just go and get him after we're finished. He probably fell asleep anyway since it's past his bed time."

"What do you mean by interrupt? Interrupt wha- mhpmm!"

A pair of hot lips hungrily crashed into his. Naruto instantly started to nip at his bottom lip wanting to have a taste of him. Sasuke complied and let the persistent tongue into his mouth, allowing it to move in and about his crevice. He had to hand it to the dobe. He was a great kisser. Naruto slowed down the motion of his lips so that he could savor the feel and taste of Sasuke's lips. He couldn't help but groan at the way Sasuke grabbed at his hair, pulling on it lightly.

After seconds of claiming Sasuke's lips, Naruto pulled away so they could both breathe. He liked the way Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and how he was panting lightly.

"I knew it." Naruto said, his lips breaking out into grin.

"Knew what?"

"That your lips were so soft." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's cheeks reddened even further. "You taste so sweet."

Sasuke looked away. "Hn."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Naruto continued to stand in front of Sasuke. He knew Naruto wanted to kiss him again and as much as he wanted to disagree…he wanted to kiss him again too. But he had avoid the urge. There was a question that was on his mins that he just had to ask.

"Does Chikao normally call people who are always with him his mother?"

"Uh..no. Your the only one. I guess it's because you were the one who saved him and protected him when he was taken away from me. With you being around him it's probably instilling in his head even further that you would be his mother since she was the one who would always watch over him including me."

"I see."

A sudden pain seared through his heart. The kid really did like him and he couldn't deny that he was slowly starting to like him back. But he couldn't think about that now. Not when he had the perfect opportunity to begin his plan.

"Dobe?"

"Yes bastard."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked leaning closer to his mouth so that he could hear him better.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath then blew it out slowly. As soon as Naruto was close enough, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the syringe without Naruto noticing. Using his thumb, he flicked the protective cap off of the top of it then stabbed it into Naruto's shoulder, injecting the clear liquid into his skin.

The blonde staggered back and looked at the needle that was still in his shoulder. He reached out with his hand and pulled it out but the damage was already done.

Blue eyes immediately darkened to red as Naruto glared at the raven. Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's neck and slammed him against the door, eyes still red.

But his grip was slowly decreasing as the drug spread further through his body. It was only seconds later before his body sagged against Sasuke's. In reflex, Sasuke grabbed at Naruto and eased them both to the floor, Naruto's head resting against his shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't allow anything to happen to me Naruto but you have to understand that this isn't the life for me." Sasuke started, licking at his lips. "You even said before that I'm a target for people who try to get at you. So if I subtract myself out of the equation I won't be able to put your life in jeopardy anymore." He felt the way Naruto's body twitched, hoping to get some movement but it wasn't working.

"So with that being said Tenten and I are leaving. She's able to speak English so it shouldn't be too hard for us to make it out of here and hopefully return home. Please understand where I'm coming from Naruto." He whispered at the end.

"I care about you too much to hurt you." He finally admitted to himself and Naruto.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Sasuke sat Naruto beside him, leaning him against the wall so he wouldn't fall over. He stood up and spared the blonde one final glance.

He saw the way he tried to speak but no sound came out, only the slight twitching of his lips. The same thing was happening to his fingers. It wasn't a high dosage of the drug but it should be able to immobilize him for about four hours or so. That was all the time he needed though. He had already got Hinata to tell him where Tenten was resting at. All he had to do was mention Naruto's name and she quickly told him all he needed to know. So now all he had to do was go find her and hopefully start his car and leave.

Breathing deeply to slow down his erratic heart, Sasuke left out of the room in hopes that his plan wouldn't fail.

* * *

Two long haired males looked down at the petite woman bowing before them. One of them having the same kind of pale colored eyes as her while the other held asmirk, a cigarette sticking at the corner of his mouth. He took the cancer stick out of his mouth and blew the smoke into the frigid air.

"Did everything go according to plan?" The pale eyed guy asked.

"Yes. No one suspects a thing." She murmured.

He threw the stick on the ground after it burned out then crushed it underneath his leather shoe. "Excellent. You've done well."

"I wouldn't have went through with it if hadn't known that I couldn't do it."

"Hn."

She picked her head up and gazed at the other guy as he spoke next. "I'm surprised no one suspected you as a spy. They must all be idiots if they couldn't tell."

"I was trained by the best Neji-nisan."

"And who else would but your big brother?" Neji reached out with his right hand and helped her stand up. Instead of her usual maid outfit that she had to wear she was decked out in all black. Attached to her waist on a belt buckle was a single kitchen knife that had a familiar red substance dripping from the tip of it. Neji knew from that, that she had just killed someone recently.

The other guy stepped further into the home, wanting to get away from the two as well as the cold.

"I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow night?" A red-headed guy walked inside as well, shaking off the excess now off his black trench coat.

"I was but with the new found informantion that Neji told me I couldn't wait to act on the most perfect moment. It's always fun to surprise your prey when they least expect it anyway." He turned to the guy. "Wouldn't you agree Sasori?"

"Of course Itachi-sama."

"Go tell the others to commence with the plan. I want the little boy back in my custody, but this time without failing."

"And what about you?"

"Why I'm going to go fetch my dear little brother. I can't have him slip away just yet."

"Of course."

While men in matching black trench coats entered the house, Itachi took his leave back outside. He smirked as a familiar black car sped off down the graveled road.

* * *

Sasuke was lucky that he made it to Tenten without anyone noticing. With her arm draped around his shoulders, he carefully manuvered her back towards the kitchen. There was a big white bandage wrapped around her chest, most likely where her stab wound was at. He made sure not to touch it or strain it so it would open up. Maybe it was a good thing that they were playing that game and the lights were still off because it took a while for them to get back to the car lot. They were also lucky that his car was still open since the last time they were in it.

After securing Tenten safely in the passenger seat, Sasuke went around to the driver's side, closing the door behind him. Tenten was still knocked out so he had to think of a way to start the car without his keys. Maybe they were in the car? Pale fingers frantically searched each and every nook of the car until the last place to look was the glove compartment. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he spotted a familiar key chain sitting in it.

Sasuke grabbed at the keys and stuck them in the ignition, adjusting his mirrors after buckling himself in and adjusting his mirrors. He already opened the door to the garage so all he had to do was drive. Yep, all he had to do was drive.

Ignoring his suddenly ache in his heart, Sasuke put the car in drive and sped out. For some reason there wasn't anyone around to stop him. But he wasn't complaining.

It was only him…Tenten…and an unnoticed blonde child sleeping soundly on the floor in the back.

* * *

Ha! I tricked you! She's still alive! Well, some what. Things are starting to pick up once again. In the next chapter I'm going to dig more into the the two organizations, and we even get to see Itachi some more (that evil little bad ass bastard) And who knew little innocent Hinata was a spy? lol

**(1)** I play this game with my brother and sister lol

Review Please and Thank You!


	14. Heartless

**A/N**: (whistles innocently) Here's my excuse... (clears throat) The game Final Fantasy VII. It took up a majority of my time. But now that I've done everything in the game theres nothing else for me to do in it (cries) Oh the agony! lol But now that I've finished the game I'll have more time to put new chapters out much faster! I hope! Enough Rambling! Now! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: Language and **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**! (you have been warned)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Haou Airen

* * *

"_Was everybody taken care of Haku?" Naruto asked as the long-haired male stepped into his room._

_Haku nodded. "I was able to administer first aid to the ones whose injuries were at its worse. They are currently resting in the south wing of the house with other medics who will monitor them for the rest of night. Others had simple bruises and broken limbs and they were taken care of as well."_

_Naruto swallowed thickly. "And the others?" _

_Haku looked off to the side, biting at his lower lip. "Their bodies are now being shipped to the organizations cemetery." He stated quietly._

_Naruto looked off to the side. People were dead. His people were dead! If only he had been smarter and wiser then he could have prevented their deaths. He would have to stop by the cemetery to pay his respects._

_A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder making him look up. "Please do not make their deaths hinder you from your duties. You were a good leader in the end."_

_A small smile tugged at his lips. As he was about to respond back his bedroom door was suddenly thrown open._

_Blonde brows knitted in confusion once he spotted Kiba's distressed state. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong._

"_Naruto, you have to see this."_

_Naruto stood up from his bed, a look of confusion still plastered on his face. "What's going on?"_

"_It's Itachi. He says that he has Chikao."_

_Naruto visibly stiffened. "Where is he?"_

"_Somehow he got another feed with our monitor."_

_Naruto frowned as he followed behind Kiba, Haku following close behind him on the rear. "I thought Shikamaru changed it since the last time he got in contact with us?" _

_Kiba looked over his shoulder. "This is Itachi we're talking about?"_

_Naruto kept his mouth shut but it opened up seconds later once he walked into the media room. There on the screen was Sasuke and Chikao._

* * *

This…this was so infuriating! Naruto tried to move his finger again but it wouldn't cooperate with him. It just twitched a little. He breathed deeply instead, deciding to try and move his lips. It was slowly opening wider and wider each and every time he tried. And it was soon after that he got the feeling back in his jaw. He had never been so happy to have had a good immune system. Even the most powerful drugs would only stay in his body for only a couple of hours.

But that happiness was short lived. It soon turned to hatred. He was tired of playing this game with Sasuke. No! Actually he was done playing this game! This always seemed to happen with him. As soon as he let someone close to his heart they'd just stab him in his back.

But why? He thought he was doing the right thing for Sasuke by keeping him at the house? He was fed, taking care of, and watched over by the most powerful group in the world. So why did the raven have to betray his trust like that? Did Sasuke not care if got killed? Did he not care about Naruto like the way Naruto cared about him?

Fine. If Sasuke didn't give a fuck about his life then Naruto didn't either. He could get shot and die for all that he cared. It was getting annoying to have to watch him all the time anyway. He already had a hand full when dealing with Chikao.

But that's where Sasuke fucked up even more. He didn't care if Sasuke hurt him but now that he realized that Chikao had cared enough to _dub_ him as his mother he would be devastated. The kid would be heartbroken knowing that he wasn't coming back. Oh well. He'll eventually get over it with. And if he didn't, all Naruto had to do was drug him so he wouldn't remember anything about the raven.

Oh the wonders of medications.

A loud sound vibrated through the walls and into the room that Naruto was sitting in. It almost sounded like gun shots.

'_Shit!'_

They were being ambushed again and with him being unable to move, most of the inhabitants of the house would be in injured. Or worst. Killed.

Why did all of this have to happen now?

Crimson eyes bled deeper as Naruto's anger rose.

* * *

"If you don't answer my question in the next ten seconds I won't hesitate to put this bullet through your skull." Sasori said while he kept his gun trained on the guard who was beneath him.

The guy coughed up another mouthful of blood, some of it falling out on the red head's shoe. "Go to hell." He rasped out, a smile beginning to etch on his pale face.

A round silver bullet shot into his throat killing him instantly. "No my friend. You'll be the one going not me."

Sasori was starting to lose his patience. This was the fifth guy that he'd killed in hopes of getting information about the brat but none of them would give him the answer that he needed. They must have been told not to give out any information on the child or tell about his whereabouts by Naruto.

Their loyalty to the blonde headed Kitsune leader ran strong. Not even Itachi could keep all of his followers that obedient. Some of them actually attempted to kill him but they were killed brutally while the other members of the Akatsuki watched.

Sasori shivered just from remembering the different ways Itachi would torture and then kill who ever went against him. He was a ruthless man.

Spotting another enemy just a few feet in front of him, Sasori made his way over. But this time the guy better give him an answer to his question. He hated keeping people waiting and definitely didn't want to have Itachi waiting for him in fear that he may be killed himself.

* * *

The feeling was coming back and Naruto couldn't have been happier. He was now able to stand up (with the help from the wall) and slowly take small steps. The gun shots were getting louder and it wouldn't be long before the enemy would come down the corridor to the room where he was at.

Limping over to one of the many paintings hanging on the wall, Naruto reached out with his still numb hands for the one in front of him and tore it off the wall. The glass shattered as soon as it made contact with floor, spreading the sharp pieces everywhere. Ignoring the mess that he just made, Naruto sighed in relief once he spotted what he was looking for.

In a little compartment sat a variety of five guns. Each of them more dangerous the bigger they got. Naruto took three of the smallest ones, making sure they were loaded, and then stuffed them in his pocket. Almost every room in the mansion had hidden compartments in them that held different types of firearms in case of a situation like this were to happen. Most of the people who lived in the house new about these shelves so they were able to protect themselves if an enemy were to attack. They were also trained in the art of self defense and weaponry by Naruto himself. Naruto was a kind man that cared about everyone who lived in the house with him.

Naruto turned back around and limped to the door but before he could open it, someone else did. It was one of the enemies and by looking at their clothes they were part of the Akatsuki. So Itachi was a part of this. The fucker always knew where to find him.

Cursing himself for not being able to pull out one of the guns in time, the blonde took up a fighting stance waiting for his attacker to strike.

He was able to get a good hit to the guys jaw but the man retaliated back and punched the blonde in the stomach, the force of it making Naruto double over holding his stomach. He felt like throwing up but he pushed back the sickening feeling and tackled the guy to the ground instead. He must have caught him off guard because he was able to land blow after blow to the man's face instantly making blood pour out of his nose and mouth. He even heard the sound of a bone crunching from his last hit.

As soon as the attackers head lolled to the side, Naruto used all of his strength to stand back up. He leant on his knees to catch his breath a little. As soon as he was able to pull a sufficient amount of air into his lungs he stepped over the corpse and walked back over to the door.

But just like before he was ambushed not only by one man but two this time. They both had their faces covered by the high collar of the trench coat obscuring their face. There was a little flashlight attached to their ears by a strap making Naruto stumble back in blindness.

"That's him!" One of them shouted, reaching out and grabbing at Naruto's shoulders to hold him in place. "Contact Sasori immediately and tell him that we got the leader!"

"Right!" He grabbed at a small walkie-talkie underneath his coat preparing to relay the message.

Naruto winced when the guy went behind him and held him in a choke hold. "I might get promoted to be one of Itachi-sama's most trusted men if I capture you Kyuubi-sama." He chuckled darkly, squeezing Naruto's neck even tighter.

Naruto wanted to fight back. He really did but he just didn't have the energy to do so. It felt like his whole body wanted to shut down. He was starting to lose feeling in his arms and legs again anyway. Maybe the drug wasn't completely out of his system yet? If he ever got a chance to see Sasuke again he was so going to eradicate him.

Tired blue eyes sluggishly looked back up when a loud wail was heard. The guy that was holding the walkie talkie was slowly falling to the ground with a needle sticking out of his neck. In that next instant the guy that was holding him was doing the same thing. Before Naruto could copy their movements a pair of hands wrapped themselves around him so he wouldn't fall onto the floor.

He blinked a little and soon he was able to focus a little on the person who was holding him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me?" The person shouted.

The only image he saw was a wide eyed Haku and Sai standing in front of him before he passed out.

* * *

"How is he?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well hurry up with the antidote!"

"Don't rush me. I'm going as fast as I can with the limited amount of supplies that I have."

"Look his eyes are opening!"

Three pairs of eyes all looked closely at the blonde who was slouched up against the wall. They saw the way his pupils dilated then focused on them slowly.

"Wh-what's gfoing on?" Naruto muttered out with a raspy voice.

"Wait until I give you the medicine before you talk anymore." Haku said while placing a paper cup at his lips.

With the help from him, Naruto was able to take three large gulps of the substance. It tasted terrible but he couldn't complain about that now. The faster the medication was in him the faster he would be back to full strength.

"The numbness should wear off in the next thirty minutes so until then you shou- Hey not yet! You don't have the stren-"

Naruto shut him up with the most deadly glare Haku had ever seen. Sai, Kiba, and Haku all stepped back in fear of angering the blonde.

Naruto slowly stood up and walked over to Shikamaru who was seated in front of a control panel that showed what was going on in each in every room of the house.

The computer genius was currently typing at a remarkable speed on the keyboard in front of him.

"What's the damage?" Naruto simply asked, leaning on the back of the chair that Shikamaru was sitting on for support.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, the computer genius spoke, a tooth pick at the corner of his lips. "As far as I know there are only twenty men not only in the house but outside as well. With the way they fight and how they disbanded the house so quickly I suspect that they were trained specifically for this job."

"How did they get in without us knowing? I always station at least fifteen guards not only on the perimeter of the house but also yards away from the house. They would have notified me immediately if someone were to breech our security."

"They were all taken out."

"What?" Naruto hissed, tanned fingers digging into the cushioned seat.

"Somehow they knew each and every post that the guards were stationed and were successfully able to slip by. Even the men who were around the house were all eliminated. Someone knew or told the Akatsuki where all the openings were."

"Who?"

"The shy little house maid Hinata told them." Gaara said while he stepped forward.

Naruto eyed the white bandage that was wrapped around his head. There was a big gash at the top of his right eyebrow.

"I tried to stop her but she used our height difference to gain the upper hand."

"Hinata?" Naruto said with wide eyes. "You can't be serious?"

"She was a spy sent in by her big brother Neji Hyuuga. It seems she'd been giving them tons of information about us right back to Itachi himself. The whole shy innocent maid act was all a rouse. She fooled us good." Shikamaru said while turning all the monitors off. "I knew there was something off about her but none of this would have happened if I didn't act on my instinct."

"No." Naruto sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "It's not anyone's fault but my own. I should have never allowed her inside in the first place." Naruto pulled away from the chair and walked over to one of the chairs in the media room. He sat down and covered his face with his hands.

All of this was just a big pile of bull shit! If only he had seen through her disguise then none of this would have happened but he had such a kind heart towards women. Plus, she was good whenever he needed a lay.

"But the good thing is all five of us took out most of them as well as the other members of the house. Even though the casualties were high on our side, we were able to come up on top. " Gaara said going back to his position on the wall.

"This room has many entrance ways so we're not in any risk by being caught. All of the commotion in the other parts of the house should be winding down by now since we know what we're up against." Kiba stated, chin held high into the air.

"Itachi? Was he here as well?" Naruto spoke through his fingers.

"He was but he left before all the guns were drawn I believe."

"Fucking coward."

"May I request how you got into the position that you were in Naruto?" Haku asked, looking away from the blonde. He was still a little frightened from when Naruto glared at him.

Giving a quiet sigh, Naruto pulled his face out of his hands and looked at him. He gave a gentle smile as if to apologize. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

The cross dresser nodded.

"Does it have to do with Sasuke?" Gaara said bluntly, wanting to hear the reason.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes."

"I knew it. Him and that Tenten girl escaped out of here before all of the fighting began."

"And why didn't you stop them?" Naruto asked with a blonde brow raised.

"Because the Uchiha was the one who drugged you, wasn't it? If he hadn't then the house wouldn't be in the state that it's in now."

Naruto blinked. "Continue."

Gaara backed away from the wall and walked over to Naruto. "He's keeping you away from your duties and he's also making you do things that are out of line. You're not as focused like the way you used to be Naruto. Do you know I had to lie to the higher ups when they called when you were gone? It was that time when you left to go save him. I could understand that you wanted to get him but you made a dumb move and left by yourself putting your life in danger. I had to tell them something so I said that you went out on a scouting mission to collect some information on the Akatsuki. They were a little skeptical about it but I reassured them that it was the truth. I can't keep covering up for you forever Naruto. You are the leader of the Kitsune Organization and you need to be one hundred percent focused on what you were given supremacy over."

Everyone stared silently at Gaara. No one had ever talked to the blonde like that. But they knew it was the truth. Naruto was neglecting his duties.

It was silent as everyone watched as Naruto continued to process what Gaara said to him and about all of the information that was thrown at him. He was about to respond back but something wasn't right. They were missing someone. Someone very important.

"Where is he?"

Even though he didn't give a name everyone knew who he was talking about.

When no one responded he asked again, but this time with cold eyes. "Where is he?"

"He's not here anymore." Shikamaru said while turning back to the monitors. "Come here and look."

Naruto stood up again and walked over to the monitor with the other four in toe. Shikamaru pressed a single button and the whole screen was instantly focused on one of the cameras in the garage. The image was dark but with the night vision programmed in the camera they were able to see clearly on the screen.

Naruto watched silently as Chikao walked into the garage and ran to one of the cars. The child looked around as if to see if anyone was watching him.

Blue eyes widened as he watched his son open Sasuke's back door and climb inside. Thirty minutes later two more people walked into the garage as well. They immediately walked over to the car that the child was in and climbed inside as well. Sasuke probably hadn't noticed Chikao in the back seat since he was small enough to wedge himself underneath the driver's seat.

Not soon after had Sasuke placed Tenten inside and climbed in as well did the car speed off out of the room.

After the scene was done, Shikamaru pressed the same button and turned off the monitors again. They all looked at Naruto and saw the way his head was bowed and how his fingers were tightly clenched together. The way his nail was digging into his skin was making tiny drops of blood seep out of his palm.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll be able to find him quickly since he has the tra-"

Haku's sentence was cut short when Naruto raised his right fist and punched straight through one of the monitors, electrical cords spilling out when he retracted his fist.

He turned back around, once cobalt eyes now tainted with the color red. The Heavenly Kings each looked towards the ground knowing that Naruto was pissed.

"After all of this shit gets sorted out here we will immediately track down Uchiha Sasuke and take back what is mine. No one ever leaves with the only thing that is important to me in this world without my permission." He spoke darkly, his right hand bleeding profoundly.

* * *

Itachi sat calmly in the back seat of the car, arms crossed over his chest and his head rested against his chest. One would think that he would be sleep but the raven never slept. He was an insomniac. The ringing of his cell phone snapped him out of his peaceful mood. Glaring darkly, he grabbed at the device, placing it to his ear after pressing the screen.

"What is it?"

"We have some bad news." Sasori quickly stated from the other side of the phone.

Itachi gripped the gadget tightly in his palm. "How bad?"

"We had Naruto in our clutches but he escaped."

"And what about the other one?"

"He was nowhere to be found. Either Naruto hid him well or he wasn't at the house to begin with."

"So I was lied to?"

"Well- I- I don't know yet. I'm still trying to get everything straight over here."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Itachi leaned further back in his seat. "It would be pointless to stay over there any longer. Pull out with any other survivors and meet back at the hideout in thirty minutes at the latest."

"And you Itachi?"

"I'll be there shortly. My assignment has yet to be completed. Have _that_ room prepared when I get back as well as another video feed linked up to the mansion. Do not let me down this time Sasori. Your one of my favorites and I wouldn't want to kill you."

"Of course Itachi."

Itachi hung up instead of answering back.

So? Naruto somehow managed to slip through his fingers again now did he? He was even able to hide the little brat as well. No worries though. He had other plans for Kitsune leader. A plan that would scar him forever.

"Itachi-sama is everything alright?" His driver asked from the front of the car.

"Instead of worrying about me focus on the task that you were given. I'm already in a bad mood so don't give me a reason to kill you for disobeying orders." The raven bit out.

"A-as y-you wish Itachi-sama." The guy stammered out, focusing back to the front.

The raven let out a deep breath. Even though two of his plans failed it was only a matter of time before the next one would start. And this time, he would make sure it wouldn't fail…personally.

* * *

Sasuke thought that his chest would explode with the way his heart was beating. The adrenaline in his veins was working overtime as he continued to drive. His fingers tightened repeatedly over the steering wheel, making his once pale hand turn white. This was crazy! Maybe he shouldn't have poisoned Naruto? Maybe he shouldn't have left? It was only a matter of time before he would be tracked down. He knew he wouldn't be given any mercy either. The way the people in the house were loyal to Naruto, his actions wouldn't be forgiven. He would probably be tortured and then thrown out of the house to fend for himself. With the way the weather was now, he would most likely die in a day. The smartest thing to do now would just to give up and-

Sasuke shook his head to rid him of the thoughts. No! He was not going to give up. He already made it this far so there wouldn't be any point on turning back!

After successfully calming down his nerves, Sasuke was able to drive without any doubt. The engine of the car roared to life as he stepped further on the gas. It wasn't long before he spotted a massive wall that had to be over twenty feet high as well as long. In the middle of the wall sat a gate that was just as tall as well. He realized now that the Kitsune compound was enclosed by this fortress. Looking at how large the gate looked, he knew there was no possible way for him to escape.

So…so how in the hell was he supposed to get out?

Sasuke slammed his forehead into the steering wheel in frustration. Great just great! Now what was he supposed to do?

No! This was not going to happen! He was going to get out one way or another even if he had to get out and push at the gate himself!

Grabbing at the door handle, Sasuke threw the door open and jumped outside. He was immediately assaulted with frigid air. He rubbed his palms over his arms to warm them up a bit then stalked towards the gate. As he got closer to the intimidating entrance a very distinct smell passed over his nose.

Bodies. There were dead bodies littered all over the ground. Some of them had gaping gun wounds while others looked like they were torn in half. Sasuke quickly placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. And it wasn't like the bodies looked like they had been dead for a long time. He could still see blood seeping out through some of the wounds.

Wait a minute? Did that mean that the mansion was getting attacked right now? Did the inhabitants of the house know that they were about to get ambushed? What about Naruto? The stupid dobe wouldn't be able to protect himself since that drug was in his system. If he were to get hurt then it would be Sasuke's fault and his alone.

A sudden gust wind snapped him out of his thoughts. He just realized that he was still standing out in the cold.

No! Naruto would be fine. He had the other five to take care of him. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. Nothing couldn't of happened to him.

Forcing his body to move, Sasuke climbed back into his heated vehicle, locking the door behind him. After letting out a deep breath, he placed the car in drive and maneuvered the car carefully through mass of bodies.

Unknown to him, there was another vehicle following behind him.

Around twenty minutes of continuous driving Tenten finally began to stir. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. With great force she was able pull herself up into a sitting position. It was a miracle that she even woke up so early.

It was only a few seconds later before her eyes landed on Sasuke's.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She whispered out, eyes still halfway closed.

"Are you feeling better?" He answered back instead, his dark eyes occasionally shifting over to her.

It was only then that all the memories begin to flow back in her mind. Growling deep in her throat, she slammed her hands on the dash board. Sasuke lost control of the car for a second.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke hissed with venom seeping out his mouth. "You almost made me swerve off the road!"

"That little bitch tried to kill me!" She screamed in rage. "Just wait till I see her again. I am so going to kick her ass!"

"_His_ ass. Kick _his_ ass."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Sasuke sighed, putting his attention back on the road. They rode in silence until Tenten started to speak again.

"How did we get in your car?"

"I- uh- sort of took it."

Her brow rose up in question. "Took it? How?"

"Look I'd rather not go into details right now. I'll tell you later once we get to a hotel or something."

Tenten took that time to look out the window. It was still snowing but lightly. The road was lightly sheeted with the white snow. In the distance she began to spot a variety of signs and colors. They were probably about to enter a town.

"Do you even know where to-" Sasuke quickly cut her off.

"How are you feeling? Does your chest still her?" Sasuke asked her, his tongue swiping over his dry lips. Tenten could tell that he was nervous for some reason.

She touched over her bandaged chest. She winced slightly as her fingers grazed over the center of it. "Nothing that I can't bear with. Were you the one who did this?"

"No. It was the one who tried to kill you."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I'm still going to kick her ass when I see her." She grumbled, grabbing at the side of the seat so that she could recline back.

Sasuke chuckled.

Once her seat was completely reclined back, she was able to relax comfortably. "Just drive towards a hotel or something. Wake me up when you get there."

"Hn."

As soon as Tenten turned her head to the left she spotted a mop of blonde hair sticking out from under Sasuke's seat. Frowning slightly, she leaned closer to the golden color.

"Uhm….Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Are you aware that there is a piece of a child lying in your back seat?"

"No, I wasn't awar-WHAT!"

The raven quickly slammed on the breaks, the force of the stop making the car swerve back and forth because of the ice. Tenten groaned again, as her seat belt dug into her wound.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

Sasuke quickly opened his car door and got out, completely ignoring Tenten. What were the odds of Chikao actually being in his car?

A pale hand reached for the passenger side door and opened it.

"_Chikao always hides in one of the cars in the parking garage so we'll just go and get him after we're finished. He probably fell asleep anyway since it's past his bed time."_

The odds were pretty damn high.

Fuck! He was so screwed!

"You couldn't have possibly not have known that, that demon was back there." Tenten said, glaring hard at the raven.

"Of course I didn't!" Sasuke glared back. "The only thing that I was worried about was getting you then getting the hell out of that house!"

"Well what are we supposed to do now genius?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me think!" Sasuke bit at his thumb to try and come up with an answer but his brain just couldn't come up with anything. There was no way they could try and escape now since they had Chikao with them. Naruto had to have known by now that the four year old was gone.

'_Shit!'_

"Well?" Tenten asked, holding at her chest again.

Choosing to ignore her, Sasuke reached down and pulled the still sleeping child into his arms. Only wearing a thin white sleeping shirt and pants, Chikao shivered violently when the cold air went passed his skin.

Whimpering slightly, he clung onto Sasuke to try stay warm. Azure colored eyes fluttered open soon after then slowly focused on the pale skinned teen before him. Sasuke looked back, not knowing what to do or say. Tearing his gaze away, Chikao looked to the left and to right noticing that he wasn't at home anymore. He looked back at Sasuke with teary eyes.

"Saucey." Chikao whimpered, his bottom lip starting to quiver. "Where we? Where papa?" Two big tear drops cascaded down his cheeks but they disappeared instantly from the cold.

"Great! Now the little brats about to cry." Tenten groaned from the front seat of the car.

Muttering every curse word that he knew, Sasuke bent back over to place Chikao back in the car but the blonde headed child just wouldn't let him go. He shook his head back and forth as he continued to cry.

"No! I no want down Saucey!" Chikao cried out as he wrapped his tiny legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Just throw him into the car! You're letting the cold air in!" Tenten growled.

"Don't you see me that I'm trying to do that!" Sasuke growled back. He grabbed at Chikao's arms to pry them off but it only made the toddler scream and hold on tighter.

"That wouldn't be a very good thing to do Sasuke. You don't want to hurt him now do you?" A deep voice spoke from behind him.

Sasuke stiffened. That voice. That familiar voice. No! It couldn't be him. Sasuke tried to turn around but he was scared. He was scared of what he might see.

"Sasuke was right! You are alive!" Tenten spoke happily, opening her car door and walking over to the two.

No…he wouldn't turn around! But he wanted to badly. He just had to see if it was him.

"Are you just going to ignore me little brother?" The voice was closer. Right beside his ear it seemed.

The littlest Uchiha spun slowly on his heel feeling like his heart would explode if he didn't. Pushing aside his nerves, Sasuke took the last steps and looked at the person in front of him. His breath instantly caught his throat. He didn't know why but he felt tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. Itachi. Itachi still looked the same since the last time he saw him. His skin was still as pale as snow. His long black hair was secured to the nape of his neck by a single red hair tie. Obsidian eyes were impassive as they always were. Sasuke could never tell what he was thinking when he was younger and even now. The only thing that was different about him was the two long scratch marks running down the sides of his nose.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Are you not happy to see your big brother?" Itachi asked as he tipped his head to the side slightly.

"How?" Sasuke whispered. "How are you alive?"

Sasuke almost cried when the familiar smirk tugged at the corner of his brother's lips. "It's a very long story that doesn't need to be explained at the moment. Now come along. I'm sure you want to get out of this weather."

"Itachi-san!"

Both Uchiha's broke eye contact with each other as Tenten wobbled her way in-between them.

"Sasuke told me that you were alive but I didn't believe him." She said excitedly with adoration in her eyes.

Itachi raised an elegant brow. "Well I'm standing here aren't I?"

Tenten blushed a little. "Of course you are." She whispered then suddenly turned around towards Sasuke. "Isn't this the most perfect timing? Now that your brother is here we'll be able to leave."

"But Tenten he-" Sasuke was quickly cut off.

"_**Ebil man! Ebil man**_!" Chikao cried out, trying to throw himself out of Sasuke's arms, but it only made Sasuke hold onto tighter.

Sasuke looked down at Chikao in confusion. He seemed like he was scared. But of who? And what did he just say?

"Oh. Why if it isn't little Chikao." Itachi spoke quietly. Reaching out with his right hand, he placed a gentle hand on Chikao's golden hair, ruffling up the golden spikes.

Chikao instantly stiffened. "Don't be so shy now little one." Itachi chuckled, sliding his hand slowly down his back making the child tremble violently. Chikao shook his head back and forth in-between Sasuke's neck.

"_**Pwease**_." He started to cry again. "_**Ebil man…don't hurt Chikao again**_."

Sensing the child's fear, Itachi stepped back and placed his hands into pockets. "We're leaving now Sasuke." Itachi stated firmly. "It's too cold to be standing out here."

"No." Sasuke took a step back, wrapping his arms tightly around Chikao's back. He didn't know why but there was something different about Itachi now and he had to protect Chikao. He had to get away. "We're not going anywhere with you."

"Is that so?" Before anyone could even blink, Itachi had Tenten held by the throat with her back pressed up against his chest. The barrel of a beautifully detailed hand gun was placed at the side of her head. She started crying immediately.

"Sasuke!"

"So if I were to kill her would you change your mind?" He asked impassively as he cocked the back of the gun as if he was getting ready to shoot. "You better answer me quickly little brother. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Just wait." Sasuke stammered out, taking a few steps back towards him. "I'll do anything you want but just don't hurt her."

"Yes! Please don't hurt me." Tenten said looking up at Itachi's eyes, her body slowly starting to calm down.

"Okay." The eldest raven said with a smile on his face. "I won't hurt her," Three high pitched screams resonated through the air as the sound of a gun popped through the air.

Chikao's screams increased as he held onto Sasuke harder.

Sasuke held back onto the little boy with just as equal strength with a hand covering his mouth.

While Tenten…well…

Letting her lifeless body drop to the floor Itachi walked over to his brother and grabbed his arm.

"I'll just kill her."

* * *

"Yo 'Tachi? That's your brother man? The little shrimp looks just like you!"

"Well _duh_ you genius they are siblings."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well I answered back."

"Would you guys stop arguing? The both of you are giving me a headache."

"I don't give two flying shits what I'm giving you Kakuzu!"

"Hhfm. And you wonder why you're the least favorite out of all of us."

"Why you little!"

Sasuke kept his head down as he followed his brother through the unknown house. He had no idea where he was and Itachi wasn't giving him any legitimate answers. The only thing he told him was that they were going to his headquarters and that he would be safe for the time being.

The time being. Did that mean that he was going to kill him too? Sasuke bit at his lower lip. Tenten. She was gone again but this time for real. There was no way she could possibly be bought back to life. Plus it was the fact that not only he saw her getting shot but Chikao did too.

After they were ushered to the car, which was not too far behind them, the blonde headed child passed out while still holding onto Sasuke's neck. If it wasn't for the death like grip that he had on Sasuke, then the raven would have thought that he was dead. Even as they continued to walk down the hall, Chikao was still knocked out. But his grip on Sasuke did not let up.

"Take the child to the media room and notify me as soon as Kabuto has a good connection with the video. Sasuke is coming with me for the time being."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. Standing beside his brother was a big beastly man with light blue skin and tribal tattoo's on the sides of his face. He looked intimidating especially when he opened his mouth and showed off two rows of sharp teeth. They almost looked like shark teeth.

"Okay."

Sasuke couldn't help flinching back and holding onto Chikao's sleeping form when the guy reached out for him. He didn't know this man nor did he trust him.

"It's alright Sasuke. Shockingly enough out of everybody in the house the little brat likes Kisame the most." Itachi said through a sigh. "He won't hurt him. Well, not unless I tell him too."

"What can I say? Kids love me."

"Hn. You peak their curiosity with the way that you look and that's the only reason as to why they come to you."

Kisame chuckled lightly. "That too."

Deciding not to anger either one of them, Sasuke loosened his hold on Chikao and let him be taken away from his arms. It took a little bit of maneuvering since he wouldn't let go of Sasuke's shirt. Kisame trotted off down the other end of the hall while he stood quietly beside Itachi.

"Follow me little brother."

Sasuke obeyed.

* * *

"I know there must be something you want to ask me?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke who was seated a table with a big bowl of tomato soup in front of him. His favorite.

Sasuke didn't respond back. Instead he simply looked at Itachi.

"How about the weather?"

No response.

"No? Okay, how about what type of things I like?"

Still nothing.

"Our parents?"

Itachi smirked as the soup splashed all over the floor and the glass bowl breaking into different pieces, scattering the shards all around them.

"Why did you lie to me Itachi!" Sasuke snarled, standing up and slamming his right hand on the wooden table right next to where the bowl of soup used to be.

Obsidian eyes rolled as Itachi pulled out s cigarette from a pocket on his shirt. A lighter suddenly appeared in his other hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about little brother."

"Don't give me that shit! Why did you never tell me about the life you lived?"

Itachi lit the cigarette and placed the lighter back in his pocket. "Was I supposed to? It was my decision and mine alone." He stated while taking a big drag it. He blew out the smoke seconds later.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mother and father had me tied down by my fucking balls even when I was a baby." Itachi started as he leaned against the counter behind him, the cigarette still at his pink colored lips. "They never let me have any freedom. It was always about how I was supposed to grow up to be a respectable man that had to make a name for myself in the business world. I was already destined to take over the Uchiha Company whenever father retired."

"You should have known that was going to happen already." Sasuke's temper was slowly starting to diminish. He sat back down at the chair.

"Would it have made a difference if I'd have known? They never once asked me what kinds of things I liked to do. It was always about the company and how I had, a ten year old boy at the time, to live up to the Uchiha name."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Can you even realize all the pressure that they put on me? How they watched everything that I did? How I couldn't go out with my friends on weekends?" Itachi questioned, walking closer to Sasuke. "Of course you can't little brother. You did what you wanted to do while I was forced. Even when you told them that you wanted to be a doctor they were ecstatic because according to them, that was the smart thing to do." He now had his hands on the table, staring deep into Sasuke's eyes. "You were their proud and joy Sasuke while I was a robot they could twist and turn me in any direction that they wanted. There was only one thing I could do to break free and live the life that I wanted."

Sasuke licked his. "Big brother…" He whispered. He knew what he was about to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"So I killed them."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to hardest to swallow the lump that popped up at the back of his throat. He was not going to cry!

Watching his brothers anguish made him smirk. "I killed them." He whispered in his ear. "And you want to know something? They weren't even dead when they were ejected from the car like I was. But I took care of that."

A few tears escaped down a pale cheek.

"All it took was two shards of glass across their throats and they were dead. They were gone out of my life for good." He removed his hands from the table and instead placed them in his pants pocket. "What a good day that was." Itachi breathed out blissfully.

The eldest Uchiha knew it was coming but he did nothing to block it. His head snapped quickly to the left from the force of Sasuke's punch. His little brother was strong.

"You're sick Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, raising his fist up to strike again. You're fucking sick!"

Before he could land another blow he was forcefully grabbed from behind by his arms. He fell forward and was about to hit the floor but he was stopped just seconds from impact.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Sasori asked while he kept a tight grip on Sasuke's arms. The raven's face was just inches away from a shard of glass. If Sasuke were to even blink then it would it have been in his eye.

"Hn. Is everything ready?" Itachi answered back instead. He threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it underneath his leather shoe.

"Of course."

* * *

"Are you mad at me Uzumaki?" Itachi chuckled from his side of the screen. "I know I would be."

Naruto had to keep his cool. He couldn't let Itachi see that he was scared. Sasuke was seated on a chair beside Itachi with a sleeping Chikao curled up on his lap. Chikao still had on the same clothes on since the last time he saw him. He could tell they were a little dirty but other than that, Chikao looked fine. Now Sasuke on other hand. Well…at that moment he couldn't care less about him.

"What do I have to do in order to get Chikao back?" Naruto said as calmly as he could. He kept his hands hidden behind his back so Itachi wouldn't see them shake.

"Just Chikao?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow. "What about my dear little brother?" He reached out and grabbed at Sasuke's chin, turning it from side to side. "Don't you want to have him back in your-"

"No." Naruto said back quickly, darkly. "Only Chikao. Sasuke can die for all I care." He saw the way Sasuke looked towards the ground. He was probably hurt from Naruto's words.

Itachi chuckled again. "My my Sasuke." Itachi started, letting go of Sasuke's chin. "It seems like your staying with me then."

The blonde's heart began to race. "Does that mean you're going to let Chikao go?"

"Sure why not." Itachi shrugged a little. "But I want you in exchange."

"Deal."

"Naruto you can't possibly-"

The blonde raised his hand in the air and silenced Kiba quickly. "Where do we meet?"

"Why don't you come to me?" Itachi reached for Chikao this time. He sat him up a little and grabbed at the blue stone necklace that was around his neck. With a quick tug, it was free from around his neck. "You have a tracker on this thing don't you?"

He was always one step ahead of him. "When do you want to meet?"

"Two hours?" He rolled the blue stone around in his palm.

"That's fine with me."

"I'm surprised Naruto." Itachi sighed as he placed the necklace in his pocket. He walked behind the chair and reached over Sasuke's shoulder to reach Chikao again. He placed his hand on his unruly blonde hair.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Surprised about what?"

"I thought that you would have been angrier at me. It's been a while since I saw those eyes of yours." Pale fingers ran through the blonde locks.

Naruto said nothing but his hands started to shake again. What was Itachi getting at?

"Would I be able to see those eyes if I were to…I don't know… kill one of them?" Itachi asked, lifting Chikao's head up by his hair while he did the same thing to Sasuke.

Thump…Thump…

Azure eyes widened.

"I'm waiting Uzumaki." Itachi said darkly as he gripped both black and blonde hair harder. Sasuke winced in pain while Chikao finally woke up. His blue eyes darted back and forth quickly before they looked up and met obsidian. Tears instantly started to form in the corner of his eyes.

Thump…Thump…

"Itachi, don't you dare!" Naruto growled as his eyes slowly started to change.

"There they are." Itachi smirked. He let go of Sasuke's hair but kept a firm grip on Chikao's. The four year old wailed in pain as he clawed at Itachi's large hand. He kicked his feet back and forth making himself tumble out of Sasuke's lap and onto the concrete floor. A pale hand was still attached to his hair.

Thum…Thump…

Itachi saw the way Naruto reached towards the screen almost like he was trying to help the blonde child. But his efforts were wasted.

"_**Lemme go! Lemme go**_!" Chikao's screams were louder.

Before anyone could even blink a gun appeared in Itachi's free hand. And with a single squeeze of the trigger, the gun went off.

As soon as Chikao's cries for help were silenced another cry was heard. A more mature one.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed. Gaara and Shikamaru quickly grabbed at his arms before he was able to punch at the screen.

The video feed on both sides went blank.

* * *

(hides under blank but still peeps through) Heh heh...

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**P.S. Check out my One-Shot that I just put out!**


	15. Things Happen For A Reason

**A/N: **(confetti, balloons, and music pop out of nowhere) Yay! I'm back! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I was being my usual lazy self. This isn't as long as my other chapters but it covers some very important things within it. Anyway! Enough Rambling! Now Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning: **KEEP AN OPENED MIND WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON! THAT IS ALL! lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor Haou Airen

* * *

_Naruto pulled his blankets tighter over his head, only a few of his blonde spikes poking through. Maybe if he ignored it then it would go away?_

"_Papa."_

_Tiny hands pushed at his shoulders. Naruto grumbled low in his throat, choosing to ignore it once again._

"_Wake up Papa."_

_Those same hands pushed at him again but a little harder. Naruto cursed quietly and burrowed himself deeper into his blankets._

"_Chikao said up!"_

_Tiny fingers pulled at the edge of the blankets and successfully made the blanket slide off his head. The older blonde kept his head securely on his blanket, eyes closed, a little line of drool on the side of his lips._

"_Why are you up so early?" Naruto grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep._

_Chikao climbed onto his side and bent down towards his father's ear. "You promised Chikao." He whispered quite loudly against his ear. _

_Naruto smirked. Oh. Now he remembered. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said while turning on his back. "What did I promise you?"_

_Tiny pink lips formed into a pout followed by small arms over his chest. "Circus. Papa said he take Chikao to circus today since he was a good boy."_

_Naruto smiled this time. It was so cute how he spoke in third person. _

"_Oh was that today?" Naruto asked, touching his chin with his pointer finger. _

"_Yes papa." The now four year old said while he gripped at his father's hair, pulling the strands up and down, side to side. "Now up! Chikao want to see cwons…and..and…zeba's…and…and…he want bawoons…and..and….popscorn…and.._

_Even as his head was pulled in every direction Naruto continued to smile. He really loved his son._

* * *

"Fuck Itachi! What a heartless bastard you are!" Hidan chuckled.

He stepped forward from his place against the wall and stepped towards the unresponsive body on the floor. He bent down on his knees and stared curiously at it. Reaching out with his index finger he poked and prodded his chest. Blood started to ooze out of the gaping hole on its upper body.

"He's dead."

"Of course he's dead you imbecile." Itachi spat, replacing his gun back in his holster that was strapped to his side. "Get rid of his corpse. It's making me sick just looking at it."

"You've seen tons of dead bodies before. Why is this one different?" He asked as he picked it and draped it over his shoulders, uncaring when blood started to pour over his shoulder. For some reason he had a fascination with things like that. That's why he was the only one who disposed of whoever fell to Itachi's hands.

The raven smirked. "Well that's quite simple." He stated as he walked to the occupant that was still tied to the chair in the middle of the room. "I've never killed a child before. For some reason I'm starting to feel guilty about it."

Hidan proceeded to walk towards the door but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He kept his face turned forward as he spoke. "Itach he's-

"Get rid of it!"

He sighed. "Of course."

Sasuke's whimpers had him looking down. The littlest Uchiha had his head bowed. Itachi could see the tears fall onto his pants.

* * *

Even though they were trained to never show any emotions Haku couldn't help the sudden onslaught of tears that fell down his face. He dropped to his knees, placing his palms on the carpeted ground. Chocked sobs spilled out of his mouth. Chikao and he weren't related but over time he came to love the blonde headed child. But now…now he…

Kiba turned away from the blank screen and walked over to one of the chairs. He plopped down and covered his face with the palms of his hands. The tears didn't come but the pain was evident on his face. Akamaru whined as he licked at his owner's hand, not knowing what else to do to comfort him.

Sai stood still. Face as blank as ever but his eyes told a different story.

Gaara and Shikamaru were still holding onto Naruto, one on each side. The blonde wasn't moving. He didn't even breathe or blink. That is until Shikamaru said his name.

"Naruto?"

"Let me go." Naruto whispered his body visibly relaxing.

Gaara and Shikamaru both shared a look, nodding to each a few seconds later. They slowly released him.

Falling to the ground gracefully, Naruto slid to his knees, his palms resting on his thighs. Everything was quiet. Well, until Shikamaru spoke once again.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

It happened fast. It happened so fast that the other occupants of the room could only dodge out of Naruto's range.

In rage Naruto was up on his feet, lunging towards chairs and hurling them around the room. The chairs were heavy for even one person to move but with the way Naruto was easily picking them up one would think otherwise. After each and every chair was either turned over or thrown to another side of the room, the red eyed blonde gazed upon the podium, which was even heavier then the chairs. He effortlessly picked it up and tossed it as hard as he could. It landed on the opposite side of the room, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Once all the objects were out of his line of sight, he fell back to his knees. He punched the floor over and over again messing up his already damaged hands.

Haku stepped forward to comfort him but Gaara placed an arm in front of him, blocking his way. He simply shook his head.

"Let's leave him alone for a while."

"But-"

"Since he won't cry this is the only way he can mourn." Gaara stated.

Haku looked at Naruto one last time as he bit his lip. He knew that Gaara was right but he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. If only there was some way he could help.

They left the room soon after.

* * *

"You're out of your mind!" Tsunade roared from her seat. Jiraiya grabbed at her wrist but it was quickly yanked away. "I will not allow it Naruto!"

The blonde looked off to the side. "Well what else am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait while he ruins another part of my life?"

"Your sons dead you little brat!" The big chested woman growled, walking around the desk and taking a stand in front of Naruto. "What else is there to do about it? Nothing. Nothing at all. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself because of it." Tsunade placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Naruto still wouldn't look her in the eye. He didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Let all of your anger pour out when the Kitsune Organization makes its move against the Akatsuki in a week." Her voice was gentle. "But until then you will not engage Itachi or the Akatsuki at all. Your mind isn't stable enough to make any sudden decisions so I want you to rest until then. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto nodded back reluctantly.

"Good." She stepped back and walked back over to her chair. "Now get out of my sight."

Naruto turned away and left the room without another word.

"Don't you think you were a little rough?" Jiraiya asked. "I mean he just lost his so-"

"Nawaki and Dan." She bit out, her face stern as ice. The other three in the room were quiet knowing what a touchy subject them two were. "I lost both of them within days of each other. It was hard for me to get back to normal but I did." Tsunade rubbed over her face in frustration. "Naruto is strong. We all know he is. He's been running a good rule for the past four years. He knew the kind of things he would witness while he was in power. Even though this one was too close to comfort he will overcome it." Tsunade interlocked her fingers and rested her chin on the top of them. "The pain will go away soon enough. I know it will. Naruto can do it."

Jiraiya and Orochimaru both nodded while Kushina looked off to the side. She quickly wiped the single tear that escaped her eye before anyone would notice.

* * *

"You're making me sick. Maybe I should have killed you too." Itachi said with cold eyes. He eyed his little brother carefully. "You're a sad excuse for an Uchiha."

Sasuke swiped over his puffy eyes. He tried to stop the tears that fell from his dark eyes but they wouldn't stop. It hurt. His head was pounding. His stomach was in knots. And his heart. His heart hurt the most. It was still in shock and pain. Chikao had nothing to do with this. Well, nothing to do with anything! And he was shot just for the fun of it! The raven still didn't know why he cared so much. He never really liked kids but for some reason Chikao was different. He was like a little ray of sunshine whenever Sasuke saw him. And that was something. Sasuke never really grown to like or care about anything.

That was until he met Naruto. And then eventually Chikao.

Another sob escaped his lips.

He was the one to blame. He was the one who killed him! If only he had tried not to leave then none of this would had happened.

Another one escaped. Sasuke placed his palms over his eyes.

Naruto. Naruto hated him. He knew it and saw it. But he didn't blame him. He deserved to be hated. He deserved to be…well…killed.

He cried.

His hands were torn away from his eyes. It took some time but he finally looked up and gazed at his brother.

"Are you listening to me?" Itachi spat like venom. "I don't like to be ignored."

Obsidian eyes darted from left to right before looking back up. "Fuck you Itachi." Sasuke said, his lips trembling as he spoke. "If anyone is a banishment to the Uchiha name then it's you. A stone cold bastard that's probably still in pain from being an unwanted child i-" A sharp slap to the side of his face cut him off.

Sasuke quickly grabbed at his cheek as he felt blood in his mouth.

"Shut your mouth little brother." Itachi growled low in his throat. "You're putting me in an even worse mood then I'm already in."

Itachi straightened up and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Now, you can either listen to what I have to say or keep crying like a little girl." Sasuke swallowed the lump in the back of his throat as he cast his eyes on Itachi.

A devilish smirk spread across his face. "Excellent. Now. I have a task for you."

Sasuke walked behind his brother in what looked like some sort of prison. The further they walked into the small space the darker it got. The visible light in the room were a couple of old lamps hanging against the wall. But even they were dim. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his brother had stopped walking. He ran into his back. Like he always did.

"Pl-please. Don't hurt me!" A voice cried out.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. That voice seemed familiar.

Sasuke looked around Itachi and instantly spotted a man with purple markings across his face. He was chained to the ground by his ankle and his clothes looked filthy. A little ways behind sat what looked to be an unconscious blonde girl. She didn't look any better. The only thing she was wearing was an oversized shirt. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises. She too had a chain connected to her ankle. But it looked like it wasn't needed. She wasn't moving anyway.

He remembered. It was that guy Kankuro and his sister. Gaara's brother and sister. What the hell were they doing with Itachi? The last time he saw them was when Naruto came and got him. Did they not escape? Did they not-

Something cold was placed into the littlest Uchiha hands. Sasuke looked down and his eyes widened. It was a gun. A very beautiful gun. The front of the gun was red but along the handle there were three black circles going around it. It was making him dizzy by just looking at it. Almost like those three black spheres were pulling his soul into it. He didn't like. He didn't like it at all. He was about to throw it on the ground but Itachi quickly grabbed at his wrist and gave him a dark glare.

"Don't you dare little brother."

Sasuke swallowed and wrapped his fingers around the handle so he wouldn't drop it. "Why are you giving me this?"

After letting go of his wrist Itachi placed his hands back into his slacks. He looked at the now weeping man. "Well isn't it obvious? I want you to kill them."

Obsidian eyes widened. "You want me to what?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his right leg, hands still deep in his pockets. "Kill him."

"W-why? He didn't do anything to me."

"He was about to leek some very powerful information to our good old friend Naruto. Luckily I was able to stop him before he was able to do so. He would have fucked up my plans if he was able to get away with it."

"But that still doesn't me-"

"He has to die Sasuke." Itachi said with an emotionless face. "Simple as that."

"Then you do it!"

"Prove to me Sasuke." Itachi said quickly. "Prove to me that you can live up to that powerful last name of yours then maybe I'll let you stay with me and live."

Sasuke looked away from his brother and put his eyes back on Kankuro. His body was visibly shaking. After taking a deep breath, Sasuke raised the gun and aimed it at the now weeping teen. Itachi put his chin in the air and smirked.

But as soon as Sasuke had aimed the gun at Kankuro, Sasuke turned his body and trained the gun on Itachi instead. Kankuro let out a sigh.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked with his chin still in the air, eyes slowly shifting to Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed when his hand started to shake so he grabbed the gun with both of his hands, gun still aimed at Itachi.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke bit out.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked, finally turning towards Sasuke. With slow steps he started to walk towards him. "And what will that accomplish? Do you think by killing me everything will go back to normal? Even if you were to kill me you wouldn't make it out of here alive. You'd be dead just stepping out of the room." Itachi stepped right into the guns range, the barrel aimed at his heart. "Go ahead little brother. There's about ten bullets in the magazine. You can shoot me ten times if you want." He gave a devilish smirk. "You do want to kill me right? For revenge?"

Pale fingers wrapped around the handle again. One by one. Slowly.

"I'm waiting."

He couldn't do it. He wanted to but he just couldn't. Someting was stopping him.

Sasuke let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. As soon as he dropped the gun back to his side, Itachi made his move.

He quickly walked up to close to Sasuke and snatched the pistol out of his hands. Without even looking, he aimed the gun towards Kankuro and shot.

The sound of a body hitting the floor resonated throughout the dark room. Sasuke knew he shot him. He didn't want to look. So he didn't. Instead, he kept his gaze towards the wall.

Itachi leaned up close to his ear. "Foolish little brother."

A sharp strike to the back of his neck had him out cold on the ground.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened but one second he woke up in a locked in a room and the next moment he was thrown into a car. He was the only occupant in the back seat of the black tinted car. Sasuke didn't speak and neither did his driver. The guy didn't even acknowledge him at all. But he didn't care. It was better that way since he didn't feel like talking. His mind was still flowing at such a high speed that not even he could catch up with it. It was starting to give him a serious migraine.

A soft sigh escaped his lips.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he did the car had stopped. Blinking back tired eyes, Sasuke sat up and looked out the window. His destination was just a few yards ahead of him.

'_What the hell? Why am I back here? What the hell is Itachi thinking?'_

A second later his side door was thrown open and his arm was roughly grabbed. His driver pulled him out of the car and threw him on the ground, uncaring when his knee's made contact with the ground.

Without any other words, the guy was back in the car and speeding down the road leaving Sasuke on the dirt. After taking a few minutes to pick himself up, Sasuke trudged his way towards the massive gate. Even though he was wearing a jacket, the cold air still whipped through. Choosing to ignore the cold chills that racked his body, Sasuke continued to walk. Before the raven could even get close to the gate, two big burly men appeared in front of him. One of them quickly grabbed him by the neck while the older pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his forehead.

Sasuke didn't flinch.

* * *

"_**What do you think we should do**_?"

"_**Well isn't it obvious**_?"

"_**Apparently not if I'm asking you**_."

"_**I say we kill him**_."

"_**Kill him?**_"

"_**Yeah. It would save us and Naruto the trouble of doing it later**_."

"_**That's a horrible excuse**_."

"_**Well what else is there**_?"

"_**We can let Naruto deal with him**_?"

"…_**that's basically sending him to his grave**_."

"_**It's our only option right now**_."

With a quiet sigh, Haku nodded at the two guards who were currently holding onto Sasuke. They nodded back and pushed the Uchiha towards Haku, making their leave soon after.

Being careful as to not grab onto the raven's bruised arms, Haku ushered him into the house hoping that they were making the right decision.

Sitting before him was a big bowl of what looked like soup. His stomach was growling. He knew he was hungry. But he just couldn't eat. Just moments ago he was ushered into the house and into the kitchen. Nothing was said to him. They just left him there while a house maid came in and prepared him whatever the hell was in the bowl. It wasn't Hinata. Which was weird since she was always the one who prepared the meals. Either way. He didn't want it so he pushed it to the center of the table. The lady gave him a dirty look but he ignored it.

Sasuke blocked out all the sounds that came from around him by closing his eyes. That was shortly lived when a familiar voice sounded through his ears.

"Maria-san. Do you mind preparing me some rame-" Naruto stopped dead in his sentence once his blue eyes landed on the raven.

Sasuke's heart immediately sped up. It was Naruto! He looked…well….terrible. His body seemed to sag and there were heavy bags underneath his eyes. Those once lively blue eyes were now dull and cloudy. Both of his hands were wrapped up and in white bandages.

'_Did…did I do that to him?' _

"Ramen? Of course Naruto-sama." After bowing slightly, she walked out the kitchen most likely to look in the other snack cupboard.

They were left alone.

Sasuke wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't open up. Unlike Naruto. His face was blank but his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Luckily Haku walked into the room before it got harder to breathe. "Naruto. I think it's time for me to chan-"

Naruto roughly pushed past him and left the room. Haku stumbled back some but quickly regained his footing. He let out a quiet sigh soon after.

Sasuke found his voice. "Is he doing alri-"

"Let's go Sasuke." Haku said quickly with a deep frown on his face. "You must be tired. I have prepared a room for you to rest in."

Sasuke sighed himself. "Okay."

He wasn't going to argue.

* * *

Something was on his stomach. Wait. Something was _sitting_ on his stomach matter of factly. It wasn't uncomfortable really. Its body heat was making him warm. Choosing to ignore it, Sasuke snuggled deeper into the comfy bed and let out a quiet sigh. Cold. It was something cold this time. And it wasn't on his stomach. It was pressed against his head. The very center of his head. Sasuke tried to move it but a strong hand grabbed at his chin, squeezing it harshly.

Obsidian eyes flew open and immediately focused on crimson. He'd been seeing that color a lot lately.

"Hello." Naruto spoke darkly, a dangerous smirk etched at the corner of his lips. "It's good to see you again."

Swallowing loudly, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Naruto and the gun that was still aimed against his skull. There was so much hatred in his eyes. Well. He really couldn't blame him. He was the who was responsible for the events that happened until now.

Breathing deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart, Sasuke looked deep into the red eyes before him. "The feeling is mutual."

A sinister chuckle flew out of Naruto's lips. "Is that so _Uchiha_?" He spat like his name was a foul tasting substance on his tongue.

Naruto had _never_ called him by his last name before. Oh yeah. He was pissed.

"How did you get here? I thought you wanted to stay with your brother. You did want to be with him after all. That's what you been telling me since you got here, right?" The barrel of the gun was pressed harder against his head. "Tell me something." Naruto started as he leaned closer to the raven's ear, the gun now pressed underneath his chin. "Do you regret the decision you made? Do you still want to be with him?" Naruto whispered, light puffs of smoke blowing onto a flushed ear.

For some reason Sasuke wasn't as scared as he was just a few minutes earlier.

"Answer the question _Uchiha._" The blonde growled, his mouth still at Sasuke's ear

"I don't regret it. I don't regret a thing." Sasuke's voice did not quiver or break. "Things happen for a reason."

Naruto sat back up and placed the gun back at Sasuke's head. He tipped his head to the side. "So this gun at your skull is supposed to happen?" The blonde smirked. "I like how you think Uchiha." The sound of the safety being clicked off vibrated through the room. "So me killing you is supposed to happen as well? I can gladly make that happen."

"Do it."

Crimson eyes widened at how fast those two words were spoken.

"Do it." Sasuke spoke again. His lips started to tremble and he did nothing to stop it. "I deserve every bit of it. After all I put you through." He breathed deeply to compose himself. "And especially what I did to Chika-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Naruto yelled. His eyes were beginning to tear up.

Dark eyes widened at the sight. "Naruto it's-"

Naruto placed the gun back underneath his chin again. "Do you remember what I told you when you first got here about my eyes?" He leaned further towards him. "What color are they?"

"There red! They're red alright! So what does that mean Naruto? You kill me right?" Sasuke shouted. "Well do it! You know you want to do it! I want you to do it! I've already seen them numerous of times so maybe now it's my chance to actually die!"

"Do you want to die that badly Sasuke!"

Growling loudly in his throat, the raven sat up and knocked the gun out of the blonde's shaky hands. Naruto gasped loudly but it was ignored as two warm hands grabbed at his face. Those now blue orbs were looking deeply into dark eyes in confusion.

"Let it out dobe." Sasuke whispered, more tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "If you're hurting that much then let it out. Don't hold it in anymore. You're only hurting yourself by doing so. Laugh. Cry. Smile. Stop masking your pain and…"

Sasuke was cut off when a sob spilled out of Naruto's mouth. He tried to cover his mouth with his hands but Sasuke quickly smacked it away.

"Let it out." He whispered again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed.

And then it happened.

The tears came pouring down his scarred cheeks. He cursed and tried to wipe them away but it was no use. They wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop them. Sasuke still had his face in his hands when the sobs came back at full force. When it did Sasuke grabbed his cheeks harder and placed his head against his shoulder. With shaking hands, Naruto reached out and gripped the back of his shirt in a tight grip. Shudders raked through his body. It was only a second later when he let out a loud scream. Then another. And another. And even more.

"That's better dobe." Sasuke said against blonde locks, long pale fingers running through them. "I'll be your shield this time."

He had never heard anyone cry so hard in his entire life.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know when it happened but he and Naruto had fallen asleep in the same position that they were in earlier. The comfortable weight that he loved before was now beginning to make his back and neck hurt. It didn't help the matter that Naruto still had his shirt in a death like grip. He couldn't see the blonde's face but he felt his soft breathing with the way his chest was moving up and down on his chest. He must have cried himself to sleep. That was good. His body was most likely exhausted. He needed his rest and Sasuke was going to give it to him. But he had to go to the bathroom really bad. Maybe he could get up without waking him?

Nodding to himself, Sasuke sat up and leaned on his hands, stretching his torso from side to side. The multiple cracks that he heard made him cringe. Dark eyes looked down and spotted the peaceful face of the blonde's. His eyelids were red and puffy. So was his nose. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh and ran his fingers through the golden spikes before him. It was so full and soft besides the fact that Naruto told him that he put gel in his hair.

He couldn't help but smile. Stupid dobe.

As soon as he tried pry Naruto's hands off his shirt, the blonde woke up quickly and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Sasuke's. His chest was heaving up and down at a fast pace. Sasuke frowned at the look of uncertainty in those blue orbs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said with a quiet voice. He looked so vulnerable. A big contrast to how he normally was. But that was to be expected. He just lost someone important to him.

"How long have we been asleep?" Naruto asked with a hoarse voice. His eyes darted around the dimly lit room. Was it that late?

"How should I know dobe?"

Naruto chuckled a little. "Trust you to insult me after I just cried my eyes out." The blonde groaned and rubbed over his face. "God. I hadn't cried like that in years."

"Is that bad? You have every right too."

Naruto smiled a little. "To the people above me. Yes."

Sasuke snorted. "Why is it always about them? They're selfish if you think about it."

"Maybe so. But that's how I was taught to run things. If they were to see me show any weakness then I could be kicked out. Or even killed. They have so much faith in me and that's the only reason as to why they're so hard on me. They expect a lot."

"So you were supposed to bounce back quickly even when Chika-" Sasuke stopped his sentence when Naruto gave him a blank look.

The raven frowned when a small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "I should have known that it was going to happen sooner or later. I just didn't know when."

Sasuke could tell that he wanted to cry but he held it in at the last minute. "It's going to take a lot of time to get used to the fact that he's gone. But his death won't be in vain." He looked up and stared at Sasuke. "I hope you don't take any offence when I say this but...I'm going to kill your brother."

"Be my guest. Someone has to do it."

_'Since I was too scared to do it before.'_

Naruto looked down at his lap then back up again. He looked into Sasuke's eye for a long minute before he spoke again. "Stupid Bastard."

Sasuke blinked. What was Naruto going on about? "Moron."

"Dumbass."

"Loser."

"Dickwad."

"Usuratonkachi."

"God I needed that." Naruto let out a small smile then got up out the bed. He streched his tired body back and forth to get the kinks out.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked from his position on the bed.

"I haven't bathed in two days and I think the hot water will relax me. You want to come?"

Sasuke bristled a little. "I'm not taking a bath with you! Besides I already had my-gah!" His arm was quickly grabbed, the action making him rise off the bed. He lost his footing and fell forward but was stopped by a strong but soft chest. Muscular arms were wrapped around his lithe frame. The raven waited patiently to be released but when he wasn't, he frowned. He grabbed at the blonde's biceps but he was only grabbed tighter.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. You know. With the gun and all."

Why was the dobe apologizing? If anyone needed to apologize it was him. "Dobe. Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to say sorry to you sin-"

"Forget everything I said earlier.

"Are you even liste-

"Thank you."

Dark eyes widened. "Thank you? For what?"

"For helping me out when I needed it." He spoke close to his ear. "I just realized that I have to be stronger in order to protect everyone who is under my wing. Especially to those who are most important to me. I refuse to have another death on my hands." He quickly blinked back tears. "Like...well...you know."

Sasuke nodded against his shoulder.

Letting out a drawn out sigh, Naruto spoke again. "I promise I will protect you with my life. Believe that. I will not let you out of my sight. You are to stay beside me at all times. You got that bastard?"

Sasuke snorted. "Hn. Controlling moron."

"Come on bastard."

A black brow twitched. "I already told you dobe. I'm not taking a-mfg!"

Soft lips were suddenly pressed against his. Sasuke couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips when a persistent tongue was shoved into his mouth. Naruto grabbed the back of his head and dipped it to the side so he could explore his cavern deeper. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his mouth be ravished.

He didn't know how long they were kissing but when they broke apart he was panting gently. The raven couldn't help when he felt his cheeks burn.

With Sasuke distracted once again, Naruto grabbed at his hand and led him out of the room. As soon as he turned down the hall a familiar pair of eyes came before him.

There were no words spoken. Naruto already knew what he wanted.

"Give me a moment to collect myself. Tell everyone else to assemble in the meeting room in thirty minutes."

Gaara nodded, turned around, and then walked down the hall.

Sasuke watched until the red head was out of sight before putting his attention back on Naruto.

Before he could speak, he was being pulled again.

"Let's go Sasuke."

* * *

'_Well. This is awkward.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He placed his hands on his lap, keeping his eyes on his lap as well.

'_Does he hate me that much?'_ He thought again. _'Well I am wearing his clothes. And I did betray his friend. But everything was okay now right? There was no reason for this. This was unmoral.'_

Gaara was seated beside him with his body faced directly towards him. It wasn't the fact that he was seated beside him. It was the fact that he was glaring at him. Very…very….badly. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head tipped to the side. Almost like he was waiting for Sasuke to speak. His wish was granted.

Sasuke looked away from his lap and looked at the red head before him. "Is there a reason as to why you're staring at me?"

"I don't like you." Gaara stated bluntly. "I never did."

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Am I supposed to care?"

Gaara shrugged. "It's up to you. I just wanted to let you know. Naruto may have forgiven you but I haven't. You've been nothing but trouble since you got here. The only reason as to why you're not dead is because Naruto told me not to kill you so….."

Sasuke drowned out the rest of his speech. But there was something he juuuuuust couldn't ignore.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and grabbed the red head by the front of his shirt. "My name is _Sasuke_. Not _Uchiha_. But _Sasuke_. That's the name my parents gave me and that's what's on my birth certificate." He spoke close to his face. "I dare you to call me _Uchiha _again." Sasuke hissed.

The other fifty something occupants in the room looked on with wide eyes.

Gaara didn't fight back or respond. He simply smirked. Sasuke licked his lips then slowly released the red head's shirt. He sat back down and put his hands in his lap, ignoring all the whispered voices and stares.

'_Way to go Sasuke!'_

The room silenced immediately once Naruto walked in. All eyes were on the Kitsune leader as he walked up to the front. He was wearing a simple long sleeve button down shirt with two holsters strapped to his sides. A pair of loose fitting slacks sat on his legs and two very polished black shoes were on his feet. Those once blue eyes were no longer red and puffy. They were back to its bright color. He looked…well…

Sasuke looked off to the side and coughed into his fist. Stupid butterflies.

"Chikao is dead." Naruto begin, looking over the group of highly trained individuals with calculating eyes. No one spoke or made any kind of facial movement but Naruto knew they were listening intently. "Itachi killed him….as well as other members of this house who are not with us right now. He is a cold hearted bastard who doesn't deserve to live. Neither him nor his group. That's why we will go forth with the operation that I discussed with you guys a week ago. If this goes well, then the Akatsuki will be completely eliminated. We will then be at the top once again. Where we should be."

Naruto's demeanor was intimidating but so strong at the same time. Sasuke looked around the room and noted how all of the men had their main focus on the blonde. All of them had looks of determination on their faces.

It was amazing how he was able to keep his composure in a time like this.

"We will commence with the plan in three days. Prepare yourselves accordingly for the upcoming battle." He paused and gave a slight smile that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. "You are dismissed."

Everyone rose from their chairs and slowly began to exit out of the room. Sasuke was so focused on watching everyone leave that he didn't notice the blonde standing right in front of him.

"What do you want dobe?"

"You're coming with me."

Sasuke tipped his head to the side. "Where?"

"There's some really importantly people who I want you to meet." Naruto said as he messed with the bandages around his fingers.

"You don't mean..."

"I'm taking you to see the elders."

* * *

(sighs) I hope you guys liked it. If there's any typo's I will fix them later.

You know. I just realized that I haven't put a lemon in the story yet. (thinks) Hmm? I wonder? (hint...hint...hint)

Also: Keep an opened mind people! lol

**Review Please and Thank You!**


End file.
